Powerpuff Girls Z: Bushido
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Almost a year has gone since the defeat of Him, but strange things are happening, a warning from the past might suggest something worse is on the way with a villain like no other. Involving them and the RRBZ (Action, fighting and mystery with a hint of love). Please read and review at your own RISK!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone it's** me,** mystical raven. It's been so long, I really have no idea what really to write but I guess...we will see right. Many of you will probably ask if there is coupling, well of course. But if anyone is familiar with my work, they knew there will be difficulties and not right away in love kinda thing. This story might involve a little more of Buttercup (just because it's easier to relate but the others are part of it as well. It's just that Buttercup and Butch have always been my favorite, since the old cartoon).**

_**Someone's POV**_

"I was so stupid, how could I have been such an idiot?" I could barely keep myself from tearing up as I hurried down the stairs. I bushed pass my friends, looking down as I quickened the pace. They wanted to stop me, wanted to know what was wrong but I just couldn't face them or anyone. I stop for a minute, I couldn't keep the tears from coming, my throat hurt so bad that swallowing was painful. I covered face with a hand and continue but **he **stood in my way, blocking me with his hands.

"Just hold on, please, this isn't what you think?"

I don't know what came over me...well I do... He did, he made me into the dumbest person in the world. I tried to walk pass him, shaking my head, but he just wouldn't let me go.

"No! I don't wanna hear anything from you, just leave me alone!" I pushed through, he grabbed my hand, and I just...punched him or was it a slap. He landed on the floor, I guess, maybe...I really don't know. I just ran... Ran faster than ever before. Where could I go? I mean we were on some dumb trip, where? I can't even remember. I ran out of the building, for air. Running across the street, leaning over the rail. Down at the sea, just crying away. If I could fly right I would, I could hear him still calling for me.

" Look out!"

I turned around and saw...

**I'm stopping right here, being evil.**


	2. A shocking discovery

**I know the girls have like two separate names but honestly, I'm going with the English dub verison (ya know, blossom, bubbles and buttercup). More comfortable that way and I like to be comfortable.**

Months earlier

Blossom and Buttercup were at the professor's lab, Blossom was reading her comics while Buttercup was sitting on the test table, trying to watch a game but failing each time when he kept getting in the way.

She crossed her arms in frustration, "This is stupid, why am I doing this? I'm missing my game!"

"Well, I think I should tell you when everyone comes in, where is Bubbles anyways?"

"She's probably shopping." Buttercup stuck her tongue out thinking about it, Bubbles entered through the door, happy as can be.

She giggled, "Sorry I'm late. I was emptying out my locker again. You know, same old love letters and secret admirers."

"Again Bubbles, sometimes I envy you, "Blossom said, getting up and twirling around," I wish someone would give me that kind of attention."

Buttercup butted in, " Natsuki is not interested." Blossom just crossed her arms and turned around, " I'm sorry but you guys and your 'crushes or love life' gets on my nerves. I'm just glad I don't have to be bother with dumb things like love and yucky mess." She sticks her tongue out again.

Blossom and Bubbles both just laughed, Buttercup jumped off the table, her face red, " What's so funny?"

Bubbles wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Oh Buttercup, just wait and see, you're gonna fall harder than any of us, I can tell. You're gonna meet someone real special and he will knock you off your feet. You'll see." Before Buttercup could protest, Ken cleared his throat.

The professor spoke though, "Well girls, I just have to ask first? Has there been any strange... Um... How do I put this...incidents? Like something out of the ordinary?"

Blossom commented, " Does jumping down a whole flight of stairs count?"

"What?" Ken gasped

"Well yeah, the other day, after the fight with the gang green gang, I was going to the candy shop. I was so excited I forgot about the steps, I skipped and nearly fell down the steps but I just jumped and next thing I knew, I was at the bottom."

Bubbles talked next, "Oh my, well, yesterday I was shopping at my favorite store and I just started hiccuping...I was hiccuping bubbles, the whole store had to be cleared out." Everyone looked at Buttercup, who didn't say a word.

"Alright, I may have broken a few things ok." She looked embarrassed.

"A few things," the mayor chimed in as he and ms. Bellum walked to to the lab, "Young lady, my brother just called and asked me for money for some new repairs to the school and a new bus. It seems the bus crashed into a wall, holes on the school's walls and a door ripped clean off the handles."

Everyone looked at Buttercup, still looking down at the ground, "And a broken locker and the school's library shelves. Today was a bad day." Suddenly, the computer started to beep like crazy and Poochie ran in.

"That energy reading is back, Professor!"

The professor went right to the computer, "You're not getting away from me this time, Ken, I need you to calculate the frequency." The professor commanded and Ken ran over to the computer with him, the professor was still talking to the girls, the mayor, and ms. Bellum, "The test shows that the chemical Z has deeply embedded into your DNA, mutating you as it were."

Bubbles asked, "So that means?"

Ken spoke, "You're getting stronger, that could be one reason but honestly we don't have a clue yet. Not to mention, there has been this energy reading popping up and disappearing for two weeks now."

Poochie said, "Its not dark energy completely but it's pretty strong."

The professor pounded his fist in frustration and looked like he was about to cry, "Lost it again," He turns around and clears his throat, "The girls' powers acting weird, not to mention your energy levels increasing plus the dark energy as well, and now this new energy reading." It was as if he was talking more to himself than he just noticed the rest of the others in the room.

"What could this mean?" asked.

"I couldn't tell you, but then I remember sensei kenni's journal. It was discovered beside Him's seal box, address to you girls. You remember him, right?"

Blossom said, Oh yeah, he gave us what we needed to defeat Him."

The professor pulled out a tablet, "Now, it was hard to decipher some of it, its in pretty bad shape." He pushed a button and the tablet revealed a hologram of The sensei, reading the journal, his voice was staticky.

_"The year is *static*, EDO period,_

_Dear journal, we had finally beaten Him, *static* but the monsters are still here, why? Not to mention, three new monsters who are a constant threat to the girls and that the monsters are getting *static* stronger and my girls powers are getting stronger not to mention out of control. *Static*Him's last words: this isn't over, don't you see you fools you fell for our trap". *static* I fear that *static* with everything going on, my doubts have come to a horrible conclusion, the reason why the defeat had worsen things was because *static* the source was not destroy. In other words, Him was just a henchmen, not the master!"_

Everyone gasped.


	3. Blossom's nightmare

**Sensei Kennai's journal continues**

_"Yes, it scares me to know that we barely scratch the surface. Plus, these three new monsters appeared when Him's released dark z energy mixed with the girls' light z energy. I believe *static worsens* "_ Sensei's voice could barely be heard, "_ To the girls *static* of the future, Him is only the beginning.*static worsens* Turn these *static* into good, these monsters..not what they seem-" _ The tablet just shuts off. The professor just sighed.

"That was as far as I could get for now. I just wish we had more clues."

**In a dark abyss**

Four figures were watching through a screen, one bigger than the three, sighed in frustration, "I thought I got rid of the evidence. Even now that Sensei vexes me, but this works perfectly, it wets their appetite." The figure laughed walking away, " And by the way, excellent job, you three. Your progress is quite remarkably." The figure turned back to the three, one of them was staring intensely at one of the girls. Another figure came onto the scene and bowed at the taller figure.

"Him, nice to see you again, almost. I'll admit, I thought you actually failed me but you exceeded far beyond your expectation. They are perfect."

Him was now a soul but he bowed, "Of course, but I would...if you don't mind...my body-"

The figure's glare stop Him cold, "No, not yet. You serve better this way, they keep you're gone, let them. Makes the reunion even better; we must tread carefully, can't afforded another interference, like last time."

**Somewhere in New Townsville**

Three figures were lying in an alley, one of them woke up, "What happened?"

"Another blackout?" The other one asked, trying to wake the third one up but failed, and sighed, " Looks like we'll have to carry - again."

The first one was throwing up in a corner, groaning, " Why does this keep happening?"

"Let's just get home." The second one said, carrying the last one on its back, walking away. What they didn't notice was that behind them, a dark hole and three hands disappearing inside it.

**Blossom's Pov**

I was in this strange dark place, it was cold. I was flying around trying so hard to get out. I thought I saw Momo standing there above me, there was Natsuki but he had his back at me. I flew to him.

"Oh Natsuki, I'm so happy to see you." But he didn't turn around, " Natsuki?" I was about to touch him when suddenly, he was out of my reach. Standing before me were two guys: one I knew was Natsuki but the other one I could barely see, he was wearing.

"Be careful, " It was Momo, but she sounded cold and distant, "Be careful of the one who wears a false mask...Beware of the friend who has a hand out in one hand and a knife in the other."

"Wh...what do you mean?" I backed away, still flying towarda Natsuki when suddenly this black inky stuff just grabbed me. It was pulling me down, nothing I did work. I reached out, cried out for Natsuki's help until he finally turned around. I screamed, and kept screaming until tears fell down. He was oozing this stuff that was suffocating me, he smiled, his teeth...were like claws.

"No!No!No! No! No!" I continued to cry as I tried to rip this stuff off but suddenly he was just towering over me, more and more of him appeared.

"What's the matter, Blossom? I thought you like me?" He started laughing as more tears fell down my face. The other boy turned around, looking down at me; I...I couldn't see his face. He just stood there for a minute. I could barely when I pleaded.

"Please...*gasping for air* help...me." I reached my hand out to this strange figure but he only backed away.

"Why don't you ask your 'boyfriend' to help." He said coldly.

_That voice! _

"You guys don't get it! It felt so real...like...like I was really going..or something was happening...then...I felt so tired...drained somehow!" I tried to explain to the professor, Ken, Bubbles, and Buttercup at the lab the next day; but they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Blossom, it was just bad dream." Bubbles tried to calm me down.

"No, it wasn't because I transformed, I was in the powerpuff outfit!" I yelled, I could tell that got their attention except Buttercup's, she just turned her head in shock but she also was looking at the clock.

" I have ta go, I'll see you guys later." Buttercup just ran out of the lab.

"Are you serious? What kind of frie-"

Bubbles tried to calm me down again, "She must have something really important."

**Normal Pov**

Buttercup skated as fast as she could to the park, she had a kind of weird smile on her face and a little blush appeared as she arrived at the swings.

"Not here yet," She said to herself, she sat on a swing, humming to herself. She pulled a weird star origami from her pant pocket. She wait there for a couple of hours but no one showed, she sighed in disappointment and got up. She skated away, until she got home.

She walked in, her mom was cooking, her dad was working out and her brothers were watching.

"Oh sweetie, there you are, late again. I hope you're hungry, made your favorite."

Buttercup just sighed, "Sorry mom but I'm not hungry." Everyone nearly fell overwith astonishment.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Her dad asked, "It's your favorite, c'mon kiddo."

Her mom stopped him, "Go on ahead."

The father says to the mother, " This is the 3rd time, I just wish I knew what's wrong, she says so distant sometimes."

"Oh my poor girl, it's a boy isn't it?" The mother said inside her head.

Buttercup enters her room, closes her door and starts to crying as softly as possibly, " I'm such an idiot, thinking that he meant it."


	4. Unleashed

**Inside the dark abyss**

Three figures continued to watch through the hole as they saw a town covered in beautiful lights. Their eyes flickered in awe for a moment, then they were empty.

"Hah! Look at you freaks." A male figure stood behind them, still laughing, "So close, yet so far, huh?" The male frowned at the three figure's lack of response but he could see in their eyes the irritation, "Oh did I hit a nerve or something? Tough, you little brats will have to keep watching."

A female figure walked behind him, "I wish you would stop that, they might get and attack y-"

"Those freaks can't get mad." He popped one on the back of the head as they were watching Powerpuff girls fighting Mojo, destroying another one of his robots. Their eyes widened at the destruction and chaos.

"Well, you know who might not like it, they are the center of the plan, our key to freedom."

"To think our freedom...relies on these brainless punks and the fact that Him is back on our Leader's good graces again, ticks me off even more because once again of them." He pointed at the three, two of more turned around to look at them with that hint of anger but it vanished as fast as it showed. One of them reached its hand towards the portal, its hand glowing grey and surprisingly it went through. The other two turned around to see the third one pulling it out and looking at them with a quick glance of surprise and the three nodded at each other.

The female and male figure stop their conservation to notice what the three were doing.

"Wait a minute! What are you fools up to," his eyes widened as the three blasted him with light energy, making him fly back.

The female shocked at their power, " I know you're impatient but you three might not survive crossing over, just wait a few-"

The three flew through the portal, glowing grey. Their eyes winced as the sun shined brightly. They were at a bus stop, marveling at the bus stop sign until one of them actually broke it. One of them was looking up at the sky, staring at the plane, following it, it walked onto the street not paying attention to the bus that was about to hit it.

"Look out!" A woman yelled, but too late. There was a loud crash and the bus was busted in the front, the figure was fine. The bus driver, turning red looked at the damage.

"Look at what...what did you do? What are you freaks!" Instance, the blue just stares at him, but it grabbed the bus driver by the neck and held him against the bus.

"_Don't waste your time with him, it's time for some fun, wouldn't that be great, like we practice. Time to get noticed_." A voice echoed in all three of their minds. The blue one drops the bus driver but not before smashing the bus into rabble then flew off with the other two.

The male and female figure stood in front of the taller figure.

"So you knew they could break through. We could have gotten out, I don-" The male figure had to quickly stop himself as the taller figure gave a heart stopping glare.

"Of course you don't, only they can go through but they left a small hole for the energy to be poured out and... Well, I can't just tell you...but as for now. The plan is for a little reunion, a permanent one."

* * *

The girls were at school, Bubbles' locker already filled up with love letters and teddy bears, she sighed, "it's not even 2nd period yet and look at all of this." She said to Blossom.

They walked into the class to see Buttercup reading something but quickly puts it away as they sat close by.

"What were you reading?" Blossom asked, smiling.

Buttercup's face was turning pink, "Nothing."

The bell rang and class started, was going over English poetry but Buttercup was either staring out the window or writing something.

"Now, who can answer the meaning behind an smilie? Buttercup, how about you since there just something so interesting out that window, you must know what an smilie is?"

Buttercup stood up, blushing like crazy, but as she stood up, the paper she was writing on fell off of her desk and right beside Blossom. She grabs it before anyone notices it.

"It's...comparing something with like and as." Buttercup answered.

"I guess you are paying attention," turns around back at the board and Buttercup sat back down, pretending to focus but was stole glances out of the window. Blossom who was reading the paper, her face was full on blush and excitement.

Suddenly, the ground start to shake a little, the sound of sirens song through the air and the girls belts beep at the same time the school's alarm went off. evacuated the class, and the girls went as quickly up the stairs to the roof top as possible. They transform and flew off, Blossom was about to call the mayor when suddenly a car flew right pass them.

"I guess we know where the probl-" The girls gasped, " How...How could that be?"

It was...


	5. A Brawl

**Sorry, if I'm going so fast but I'm really excited, I'm going crazy here.**

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed but Buttercup was too shock to even say anything. Brick was throwing a car into a store's window, Boomer was unleashing the animals from the zoo and Butch was floating in the air while bending a telephone pole into a ball and kicking into another building causing it to crumble. The boys' outfits change, this were wearing their colors, like Brick was wearing a red short jacket, red shirt, pants and shoes, the same with Boomer and Butch except with blue and green. ( **Don't worry this isn't** **permanent**).

"You guys," Blossom laughed, getting their attention, they look up, the girls gasp.

"What! What's wrong with their eyes?!" Bubbles screamed in horror, the boys' eyes were a dark yellow color, and it was blank, there was no light, no emotion, not even pupils and their faces were just as emotionless.

_"Oh boys, your new friends are here. Why not play?" _The voice commented, and the boys smiled for a second but it disappeared as quickly as it came. They dropped everything and flew up towards the girls, they lifted their hands, blasting the girls with a bright white light, sending them flying into a building.

"For its a fight you want, it's a fight you gonna get!" Buttercup flew back at they and swung her hammer, green energy came out of it, hitting only Butch back onto the ground. Brick grabs her by the wrist and throws her down to the ground. Boomer came down about to stomp her but she backflips out of the way and punches Boomer in the face, but then she's grabbed from behind by Butch in a bear hug. Blossom throws her yoyo at Butch but Brick stepped in to caught it and pulls Blossom in but Blossom kicks him in the face.

"_C'mon boys, make them_ _play harder." _

Butch squeezed tighter, Buttercup cried out in pain. Bubbles threw her wand at Butch, hitting him in the back of the head but he barely flinched. Boomer charged at Bubbles, knocking her down into a car. Boomer stomps right on top of her.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup elbows Butch in the stomach, he let her go and she turns to knee him in the stomach and spin kicks him into a window. She swings her hammer at Boomer, knocking him into Brick (who was pinning Blossom down) and into the same window as Butch.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled as Buttercup pulled her up."

"I'm ok, I rolled out of the way just in time. I just hit my head. Is it me or have they gotten tough?"

"No kidding, I thought Brick was gonna strangle, let's end this with some sugar, huh?"

Bubbles giggled as Buttercup sighed, "I rather get another bear hug."

"I'm sure you would." Blossom giggled and Buttercup blushed.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Buttercup screamed just as the boys were getting up, they were a little ruffled but their facial expressions were so cold and blank. The girls blew a heart shape kiss but the boys didn't even react.

"What! I don't get it! Again ladies!" Blossom yelled but nothing happened.

"Waste...of...time!" Buttercup swings her hammer into Butch, who caught it and threw it back at her in the head. She flew down the street, like skipping rocks on the water.

"Buttercup!" The other two yelled, Boomer flew right into Bubbles crashing her through a wall while Brick swung a car into Blossom, causing her to fly in the air. He flew after her and slammed her down into a building.

_" _**I must admit this is quite entertaining**_ **but the girls were not who I was expecting. Once again my plan is going astray." The figure said to itself**._

_"**You must stop this, they will** **kill those girls without thinking or even meaning!" the female figure watched as Boomer grabs Bubbles by the neck and slams her into a wall, squeezing her neck. Blossom kicks a chair into Brick, he punches down on the chair into pieces and flys into Blossom who moves out of the way and throws her yoyo. It wraps around his ankles and she pulls him into the ground. She elbows him in the back. Buttercup punches Butch in the face and axe kick him to the ground.**_

_"Easy boys, don't you wanna play with you new friends later."_

Boomer loosens his grip, he leans closer to her face, as if studying it, Bubbles' face turned bright red, "What are you doing, haven't you heard of personal spac-" Bubbles looked for a moment at his eyes, for a second they sparkled, there was life in them. Suddenly, Boomer was backing away as he was suddenly to the ground in pain, he was glowing in light energy and passed out on the floor.

Blossom was exhausted, she barely could get up after delivering the final blow, hitting Brick with a tub. He was laying on the floor, glowing light and wincing in pain, clenching his chest. He was grasping like he was having trouble breathing.

"What's wrong?" Blossom crawled over to him, putting his head on her lap, " Calm down, just breathe okay. It'll be alright." She pats his head gently, he grabs her hand and puts it over where his heart should be, there wasn't a beat, "How can that be?" His eyes for that second, showed life for a second but then he passed out.

Buttercup was pushed up against the wall by Butch, his eyes just suddenly had life in them.

"Why are you looking-" Buttercup lifted her hammer in the air, " Any closer...and I'll...I'll-" Buttercup just dropped her hammer as Butch came closer, "Back off...please...I hate you." He leaned closer, their foreheads touched as he winced in pain, he was glowing light and she was glowing in pain along with him until passed out. She grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

**Back at the Professor's Lab**

"What are you saying?" Bubbles exclaimed, the three boys were lying on three test tables.

"I barely know what I'm saying but they're not really the rowdy ruff boys."


	6. Rowdy Ruff Boys Z!

_**This is finally where it finally happens, where things start to come together (Literally)**_

**I****nside the dark abyss**

The tall figure sat down onto a throne, sighing, "This is annoying me, "The female figure stood back as this powerful being started to radiate with strong, grey energy, "The guests I was expecting didn't even show, then on top of that..."

**Bubbles' POV (Some points are like a flashback)**

I couldn't get what the professor said,"_There's no brainwaves...not even a heart beat, yet they could fight and attack, this makes no sense_."_ The professor went to the computer, showing each of the boys on the screen, "But they radiate with a strong light z energy...why? It's even stronger than yours but they're unstabilizing...they're falling apart."_

Buttercup looked towards the boys' direction as the three sat up, everyone gasped and watched at what they were going to do but the boys just sat there, their eyes emptier than before.

"Oh no, the poor dears." I was almost at tears, "I mean...they were gross but I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Isn't there-"

"I'm sorry Bubbles, "Ken shook his head," There's nothing we could do." I saw Boomer just standing there, his eyes were just empty pools of darkness, and by the way he looked, I just thought of Cody.

"Oh Boomer...Cody...I'm sorry..I'm so weak...half the time...If only I could just help you both." I was crying.

"Oh knock off the crying!" A voice yelled, I turned to see Boomer and Cody, they were getting bigger, Boomer was talking, "Why should you even care about me, huh? I thought I disgusted you...I'm the bad guy right. All you ever do is cry, you're so pathetic, you cry, you're so into your dumb clothes and how you have it bad because all the boys like you. Wake up!"

"But I.."

Cody then begin to speak, "He's right, I'm always in the hospital, I can't do half of what you do...and you just complain, always being this sweet person, face it, you're a bitch! A COLD HEARTED BITCH!"

Tears ran down my eyes, it was getting colder all of a sudden, I backed away from them, "No, I'm not." I whispered as I backed away.

"What's that, I can't hear you, speak up." Boomer said as he continued to grow taller, Cody turned back into the monster. I tried to run but my legs were frozen, when Omiya showed up.

"Please! Please Omiya! Please help me! Please!"

Omiya just stood there, and smiled, "Stand up for yourself, they're just words. Have a strong attitude and confidence."

"I don't understand!Please help me! Please!"

"Fight back." She said before disappearing.

"I can't...I can't!"I screamed as Cody came charging at me.

I woke up, screaming so loud that the windows in my room, shattered. My head was spinning, I felt dizzy I tried getting up but fell onto the floor. I...I'm bleeding but it didn't really hurt, and then everything went black.

**The next Day, back at the Lab**

I stood in front of the others, telling my nightmare except I did leave a few things out.

"Interesting, both nightmares have the edo girls, telling you something." Ken nodded, "Not to mention the surroundings and the fact that your energy level is stronger when you wake up."

"Problem is, your body isn't really able to handle it, which is why you're getting sick. I'm hoping these test result can actually tell me something." The Professor looked grimmed.

"How are the boys though?" Blossom asked. I looked over there, they still sat in the exact same spot. I still felt very sad for them and I was a little nervous, I keep thinking Boomer is going to jump up and say those mean things to me.

"Where's Buttercup?" Poochi asked.

"Running late, I guess, "Blossom just grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards the corner, "Speaking of Buttercup, haven't you notice she's been acting weird?"

"Well...I guess so, she has been leaving all of a sudden sometimes, not to mention she has that weird smile sometimes."

"Plus, the staring out of the window, sighing, not to mention that letter she was reading. Well, yesterday...she dropped this, "Blossom showed me a piece of paper, "Read it." She said nearly jumping.

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_  
_**Beat inside me, leave you blind.**_  
_**My love, look what you can do.**_  
_**I am mending, I'll be with you.**_  
_**You took my hand, added a plan,**_  
_**You gave me your heart.**_  
_**I asked you to dance with** **me.**_

My face was red, "Is this...a love letter?"

Blossom nearly screamed, causing the glass in the lab to shatter, Ken shushed them and Blossom whispered, "Don't you get it, she's in love or maybe someone's in love with her but something is going on and as her best friends, we should get to the bottom of it." Blossom should that crazy fire in her eyes.

"Or maybe we should stay out of it." I said, nervous about Blossom's determination, "She's never going to tell us anyways."

"Exactly, aren't you a little bit curious. Anyways, this is Buttercup we're talking about, and someone who writes poetry as romantic and beautiful, Buttercup probably doesn't even know what she's doing." Blossom jumped in excitement but stopped as Buttercup entered into the room, humming happily, she stopped looking at both of us.

"Sorry I'm late, my karate teacher took forever, "Buttercup walked over to us, she must have noticed Blossom's strange expression.

"Is that the real reason?" Blossom giggled.

"Yes," Buttercup looked at me, "What's with her

"Oh nothing." I said, giggling as well. This would be exciting if Buttercup did have a boyfriend or at least a crush.

Suddenly, the Professor saved us, by yelling, "Girls! Something's happening!" I just felt a surge of this cold energy, it almost brought me to my knees, our clothes were changing. There was this black like hole that just opened inside the lab, I felt just as cold as I was in my nightmare.

**Normal POV**

_"Bring them back before they fall apart." _The voice commanded as the male figure stepped through the portal.

A figure stood in front of the hole wearing a black hooded robe, holding this scary sword. It removed the hood to reveal a man with a dark tanned skin and brown dreads that was tied back into a ponytail.

"Whoa...he's cute." Blossom said, hearts in her eyes.

"Blossom, calm down." Buttercup sighed.

"Ken, he has very strong dark z energy." Poochi said.

"It's been ages since I've been out of that damn place...wish I could stay but I'm on an errand." He didn't even look like he was talking to them, he was just looking around, but he's eyes widened when he saw the boys, "You fools...it's time to go home." He was floating right to them but the girls stepped in front of him.

"Now wait just a second!" Buttercup yelled, "Just who are you?"

He seemed surprise to see the girls there too, "Oh man...you look...just like...But you can't be, that was at least 150 years ago. You must be those Powerpuff Girls...I'm betting."

"How do you know us?" Blossom asked.

"I've heard enough...now step aside...please." He smiled a sharp toothy grin, Buttercup and Blossom backed up, his eyes were beautiful blue but the pupils were bright yellow and in the shape of diamonds.

"Why don't you just tell us your name please?" Bubbles asked sweetly. The guy frowned as he looked at her.

"Why aren't you cute, I despise cute, "He swung his sword, a black energy came from it, sending the girls flying, "Name's Rex, " He looks over at the boys, "Now C'mon, I won't ask again."

"Hey!" Buttercup yelled, as she smacks Rex with the hammer, sending him to stumble back a little, Bubbles blew a bubble that engulp Rex inside of it, but with a snicker, he popped the bubble.  
"No way!" The Professor gasped.

"So childish, but that hammer did hurt, like a bug bite kinda." He rubbed his cheek, Blossom threw her yoyo at him, tying it around him tight.

"What do you want with them?" Blossom asked,

Rex sighed, "Those fools are falling apart, right, so I've been ordered to bring them back so they won't fall apart."

"Who ordered you?"

"My boss." Rex actually seemed to struggle with Blossom, but Buttercup and Bubbles helped pull as well.

"Boss? Him's boss as well, I bet." Professor guessed, "What are these boys? If you're in an answering mood."

"I sure the boss won't mind. Everyone has a light and dark side, right. Well, those freaks are the boys' light side, which also has the white z energy in them as well, almost like their shadows. For months, we've been slowly merging them together, letting them roam around town but separating them before anyone got wise, but last time for some reason, they started to get the Rowdy ruff boys' emotions for a moment, got impatient, and broke out. So now, they have ta come back with me, if they want to exist."

"I see, that's why they're falling apart, one half can't live without the other." Ken nodded, "But the other, the dark side?"

"Somehow the dark z energy is stabilizing them, can't explained that either, but if those freaks fad away, so will the other half."

"Just take them then." Buttercup said, shocking everyone even Rex, she let go of the string, "I mean, c'mon guys...They're done for if they stay here." Buttercup sighed, Rex could see her pulsing and sense the intense energy inside of her, growing.

_"Oh no, I wasn't able to block her's yet..." The female figure gasped._

"_This may become a complication. I should have knew she was gonna be a problem, just like Okuo." The Dark figure yelled, "Rex,see what you've done you fool, got those boys and get out of there." _

"Sorry but time is up." Rex broke through the strings and shot another blast, he smiled but it disappeared when he saw the boys standing up in front of them, "What? But how?"

The boys started to radiate this strong white energy, they were looking up at the sky and the energy shot from their eyes and mouth and into the sky.

"What's happening?" Ken yelled as the Professor grabbed him and Poochi, pulling over a table, and hiding behind it, "The girls?"

"We can't get over to them now."

**In a park close by the lab.**

Boomer was crying in complete terror as he was running away," SOMEBODY HELP ME!HE'S GONNA KILL ME!."

Brick was chasing after him, madder than ever, "DAMN RIGHT! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" Brick tackled Boomer to the ground and pins him down, "YOU BLOW UP MY BOARD!" Just when he was about to punch him, something hit him in the back of the head.

Butch sighed as he walked onto the scene, pulling a lillipop out of his mouth, "Calm down, it was an accident. Besides, I thought you like it when Boomer blows something up." Brick grabs the frisbee, which is what Butch hit him in the head with.

"NOT MY SKATEBOARD!"

Brick was smoking with rage now, Butch sighed, "If I have ta knock you out again..."He was about to throw this weird looking flute at him, when Boomer pushed him off and ran, grabbing a bat, "Back off, or I'll swing, I said I was sorry." Boomer gave Brick the puppy dog eyes.

Brick was about to say something when he started to cough again, "Not...this crap again." All three were on the ground, crying out in pain. People started to surround them, people were trying to help them up, calling 911. As the boys stood up, they were glowing dark z rays, they looked up at the sky, dark energy poured out of them and into the sky. The sky darkened.

At the lab, the same thing was happening, but the other boys were glowing in white z energy and they were like pure energy, their energy waves hit the girls as well.

Ken grasped as he looked at the girls, their outfits were changing once again into something else, "Professor look!" Ken pointed at the girls, as each of them screamed in agony, their outfit's glowed and changed into something else for only a second, each girl was changing into a hooded cape, their eyes glowed just like the boys. The boys changed into pure energy and shot out of the sky. The girls' outfits were back to normal.

"We have to follow them." Blossom stood up in pain, the other two followed her, wincing in pain as they flew through the hole in the ceiling, following the energy being, gasping as they saw three dark energy beams in the sky. They came just in time to see the three white z energy beings flying into the dark z energy beings. There was an explosion of this grey energy.

_"Finally, phase 1 is complete." The figure smiled._


	7. Rex vs RRBZ

_"Finally, phase 1 is completed. I must admit, I had my doubts. Of course, now, I'm a little worried, but I have trained them...but...would they be able to handle being completely whole for good?"_

_Him bowed again, "It will be fine, I promise."_

The explosion clears up, everyone stares at the boys standing in the middle, looking down at the ground. The boys were maybe an inch taller than the girls now. Rex frowned even more as he looked down.

Brick was wearing his red hat still, wearing a black short jacket, but with red lines at the seams and red on the edges of the sleeves, black fingerless gloves, red shirt, the same pants as before but black, the shoes were the same except red on top and black on the sides. A big yellow R on the back and a black belt around his waist, similar to the girls but with a red R. He was also hold, this weird red disc with black triangle on it. (Think of Tron).

**Him was still talking: **_Mojo was brilliant in creating these boys, of course if I didn't interfere, he would have had the monsters that he wanted but they would have gone completely insane, different from our objective."_

The boys started to look up slowly, as they were glowing. Boomer's clothes were the same except in blue, and his belt buckle with a blue R, he was holding a blue bat with black lines circling around it.

_"Now they will definetly generate the energy we need." _Him laughed.

The girls landed in front of the boys, who finally looked all the way up, their eyes were still the same, no emotions. Butch was holding a green flute and his outfit was the same but green .

Rex laughed_, "Let's like your plan failed, Him." _He said inside of his head as he floated in front of the boys, "Time to go home, freaks."

_"Hmm, looks like our white z boys want some payback." _Him laughed, the female figure's eyes widened.

"No, you can't!" Blossom yelled but Rex just shot a energy blast from his sword at her and Buttercup, knocking them out. Bubbles pulled out her wand, while standing in front of the boys.

"Hey, you leave them alone, please." Bubbles shivered as Rex continued to float towards them, " I mean it...they're whole right? You don't need to take them...so...so leave them alone."

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Rex lifted up his sword, "You're a pathetic weakling, maybe I should just kill you." He blasted her, sending her flying across the ground, Bubbles looked up to see Rex standing before her with his sword in the air, she closed her eyes and cried out.

**Bubbles' POV**

I opened my eyes to see that Rex was hit by an explosion, he just turned around and his eyes widened, shocked. Boomer was standing there, he still looked unconsious or more like his eyes were blank, Butch and Brick stood up beside him. I was shocked myself. Professor, Ken, and Poochi came outside, Ken helped me up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well...well...I'm surprised-" Rex was punched in the face by Brick, who after that threw his disc, smacking Rex in the face. Rex grabs Brick by the wrist, slams him onto the ground, was about to stomp on him; when Butch flew at Rex, he upper cut him, and gave him a jabs and cross punches that sent him flying again.

"They're beating him up." I cheered as Boomer creates this small energy balls, he seemed to bundle them up together to create a ball of energy, hits it with his bat, and it exploded right onto Rex. Butch blows through his flute, creating this loud screech sound that must have broke every window but it only seemed to hurt Rex. Boomer spin kicks him in the face and Brick punches him in the stomach.

Rex looked really mad, now, "You freaks think you can beat me now, just cause your whole again." He sounded tired, he was breathing heavily. He grabs his sword and was able to shoot another energy ball when Brick slides up to him, kicks him into the air, while landing in a back flip. Butch was already up in the sky, he grasps both hands together and hits down on Rex sending him back down. Boomer was walking slowly to where he was falling, gets in a ready stance, like when someone was about to hit a ball. He swings and send Rex with a burst of explosion into the sky until he was just a little speck. Blossom and Buttercup finally woke up, but they missed the fight and I was actually happy that meanie got what he deserved.

The boys were walking weird, it was like...they were tired. Changing into different clothes, Boomer staggered to me, his eyes, before they rolled back into his head, I could see the light in them, he fell and I caught him, holding him right under my neck.

"Thank you." I whispered, my heart was jumping out of my chest and my face felt hot.

**Later on **

The boys were sleeping again as Professor Utonium was running my test, the Mayor was in a frenzy of nerves while Ms. Bellum was shaking her head.

"These little thugs need to be held responsible...they've been making trouble for New Townsville: vandalism, destruction of public property, assault of several police officers, car jacking-"

"Wait, car jacking?" Blossom yelled, "I didn't really know..."

"Not only a police car but even my limo, they drove it right off the bridge, "The mayor cried, "Attacking a city official, too!"

"Huh?" The three of us just looked at each other.

"He means when the boys pulled the Mayor's pants down on live T.V." Ms. Bellum whispered.

Buttercup snickered, "Oh yeah, and put a snake down his underwear. Classic."

"Or when they shaved off one side of my mustache before my reelection speech! The list goes on: Thefts-" Mayor was interrupted by the Professor.

"Well, they're stable again. Their energy signal is the same that we've been detecting throughout the city. This new energy oflight and dark z energy combine is puzzling. Now what to do about them?"

"Lock them up!" The mayor yelled as I yelled, "Help them."

"What?" Everyone looked at both of us.

I spoke up, "We have to help them, they saved our lives."

"Plus...that Rex character...He gave me the impression that they're important...very important." Ken said, "Sort of the same from Sensei's Kennai's Journal."

"These little Monsters-" The mayor yelled, it was like a lightbulb came into my head, the Sensei's warning."Monsters..." I said out loud.

Blossom's eyes widened, "who don't look like monsters."

Buttercup yelled, "You can't be serious...them? Of all the monsters, it has to be the most annoying ones of all. This sucks!" She hits the table, breaking it in half, "Oops, sorry."

" Helping them? Might not be a bad idea, actually, "The Professor said as he was thinking, shocking everyone with this comment except me, I was kinda glad, "This is big, with Sensai Kennai's warning, plus the fact that this Boss of Rex, would go so far for these boys, not to mention their energy is nothing like I have ever seen before convinces me that we should turn them good or at least keep an eye on them or something. But I do have one question, how exactly did Mojo create them, with chemical Z and?"

"Well, he told us..nose hair." Blossom shivered at the idea.

"That explains the dark z energy, mojo passed it on to them...but the white z energy...how is that? Didn't things go missing around here?" Poochi asked.

I said, "Oh yeah, Blossom's straw...he went through my trash..and Buttercup's..sock." A horrible thought came into mind and by the look of Buttercup's and Blossom's face.

Buttercup screamed, "Are you serious, if this is my son, I'm gonna kill-"

The Professor said, "Calm down...they only inherited the white z energy from you, the chemical z altered their DNA, so really, they're only related to each other."

"Might I make a suggestion," asked Ms. Bellum, " I think the girls should teach the boys how to be good or as the Professor said, keep an eye on them. Since only you could probably handle-"

I couldn't help that I just missed something, " Shouldn't we find out if they'll be ok with this first?"

Blossom nodded, "Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to force them into something, even for them."

"Not to mention, it could bite us back on the butt if we do." Buttercup crossed her arms, "Plus, they they said no, which they will, they could go on their merry way."

"Normally I would agree but this is too big, they're in the center of this chaos and not to mention we need to protect them in case Rex comes back. They're just too big of the piece of this puzzle to leave alone now. I'm sorry girls but until we know more, they must stay-" The Professor was interrupted.

"Here," The mayor suggested.

The professor looked grim and scared," Here, but..but? The chemicals...and the equipment...it could be dangerous...for us..I mean to have them around."

"C'mon Professor this is the perfect spot, you can do research on them, and you have plenty of room. Now that I think about it, didn't you tell me that you just finish...what was it again?"

Ms. Bellum helped by saying, "Powerproofing the rooms after Buttercup's little rampage after Poochi."

"Only three rooms right now, it's was really an accident but if they get out, who knows what they could do?"

"Plus the girls are always here. Ken can have three older brothers." The mayor smiled.

Ken shutter at the idea, "No way, I can barely handle the girls, and now the boys...Can't we just send them to jail?" He cried.

"I tried, we're rebuilding the police station and I'm looking for a new sheriff and prison is out of the question, the warden made me sign an agreement that the boys are banned and the prisoner are terrorified of them. They especially seem to attack the people in charge."

"The Aslyum then, c'mon they're crazy enough!" Ken begged.

"Nope, they electro shock the head doctor, now he's crazy plus they found a way out of straps. Professor," The Mayor begged with tears in his eyes, "You and the girls are my last chance. The citizens need to know that they are safe."

"They destroyed the police station, electro shock a doctor til he's crazy and THEY BANNED FROM PRISON! AND you want them to live here!" Poochie yelped.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Brick yelled as the three stood up, he still looked a little sick, "You guys are crazier than that doctor if you think for one second we'll work with these psycho girls."

"Psycho!" Buttercup yelled, lifting up her hammer, "Excuse me, but who's banned from Prison and the Aslyum!"

"Well you two please stop screaming, my head is already pounding here." Butch sighed, but then smiled a mischievous smile. Boomer was at a control panel, "Boomer now!" Butch commanded.

"Bye bye, Cutie, "Boomer waved at me, then he waved at the Mayor, "See you later, Mr. Mayor, snip snip.," Boomer smiled as he attached to wires together causing a loud explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"We have to catch them right away," The Mayor screamed, "They've threatened my life. They're gonna snip my mustache again."


	8. Round 2

**Enjoy, I hope**

Brick steamed with anger but he looked green, "Oh crap, I'm so sick of feeling like this. I need something to eat...maybe..." Brick just swiped a corndog from a vendor when he wasn't looking, Butch stole a hot dog and Boomer, a pretzel and soda.

The vendor came after them, cheerfully, "Oh boys, you didn't have to steal, here, have some more food, how about a soda boys, on the house."

"What the hell was that all about?" Brick asked.

"Maybe he got tired of us stealing from him." Boomer was drinking his soda and burp out loud.

Butch was eating when he stopped in front of a T.V store, looking at the screen, "Guys? Look at this."

"_We just caught video footage of a new villian caming onto the scene, and you will not believe your eyes or ears, I barely believe it myself. The Rowdy Ruff Boys, public enemies number 1, rescued the girls and beating up this new villian to a pulp,could we be having new superheroes on our hands? Have the triplets of terror finally turned good?" _The news reporter cheered.

"What?" Butch'e eyes widened.

"The?" Boomer followed.

"F-" Brick yelled the next word as a car honks its horn, covering up his word, "When did this happened...What the f-" Another car honks its horn as it goes by, "This can't be...What the *car honks*...How the...that's not us! Right? Mother *car honks*er. What is going on here. Now I am sick."

Boomer snickered and whispered to Butch, "Now, he's really upset...it's so funny. What's with all the car honking too?"

Butch sighed, "Well, there goes our reps. Funny, I don't remember anything. Plus, these weird belts...from what I heard...do we have powers or something? This is really making my headache worst."

_The News Reporter asked to The Mayor,"Mr Mayor do you have a few words about this brave and heroic action of the boys?"_

_"Why yes, in fact, the boys want to mend their ways...I know for a fact, "_The Mayor looked nervous, "_That the boys are going to be working with the girls... in keeping the New Townsville safe."_

The three boys' eyes widened, the two looked at Brick, who's face was turning literally red and smoke was coming out of his ears, he was mumbling under his breath, "Mother *car honks* Mayor, *car alarm* damn...stupid..stupid...son of a...*car honks*ing city."

"He's taking this a lot better than I thought." Butch sighed, "I wonder how the Mayor will feel after he sees his new limo." Butch snickered pulling the sucker from his mouth.

**Back to the Mayor**

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum stood in horror as the Mayor's new limo was spray painted in red, blue and green, with the RRB and skulls all over and the Limo driver tied and gag in the front seat.

**Back to the boys.**

Boomer snickered at the idea, but noticed that Brick hasn't said a word. Brick was silent as he was looking at the belt around his waist. Boomer continued to watch the fight, "It's a good thing we played a lot of those fighting video games." The rest of the day, the boys tried all kinds of mischief, drawing on the Mayor's posters, Brick stole a new skateboard, but of course, no one paid them any mind or worse actually gave them stuff (like the skateboard) or congulate them, villians like Fuzzy Lumpkins or Gang green Gang ran from them, which they pretty much did anyways but this time so the boys wouldn't send them to prison. They were standing on a roof, Boomer was eating tacos (that the resturant owner gave to them for free).

"It's official, our reputation is ruined." Boomer sighed but then he smiled again as he was eating, "These are good. Brick, you got a new skateboard at least. "

"Yeah, but it's not the same as stealing it. Where's the fun in it all."

Butch sighed again, " Let's just say that was us...We did black out a lot of times. Anyways if we do have powers...how exactly do we activate them."

"Hmm...if we could activate them, we could show this *car honks*ing city who the Rowdy Ruff Boys really are." Brick sighed, Boomer was about to say something but Brick threatened, "Anything stupid and I'll slap you, Boomer."

"I was gonna say let's talk to mama, he created us so maybe he knows something, "Boomer hid behind Butch as Brick was walking towards Boomer, "Oh wait, Mama is out of town...trying to get more parts." Brick was suddenly hit in the head by a frisbee, by Butch.

"Stop hitting me with the *car honk*in' frisbee! What's with all this car honking bull *car honk*!" Brick picked up the frisbee, "Where the hell do you keep getting these frisbees anyways?"

"Oh knock it off, you really need to control at angry of yours." Butch sighed.

"I would if I wanted to be as boring as you, Butch the musician or Mr. Boring *CAR HONKS LOUDER* SIREN." Brick yelled,

Butch having enough, screams back louder than Brick, "JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! I CAN BARELY THINK, DAMN IT!" Butch started glowing green for a second.

_"That's it, boys. Say the magic words." _Him hinted.

"Wait a minute...what if it's a special word..."Boomer guessed, "Like...cheerful Boomer or maybe...Explosive Boomer or Destructive Boomer." Boomer started to glow blue and instantly he was back into his RRBZ outfit and holding the bat.

"So...Boomer does like explosions...I can't think of anything." Butch said.

"Strong armed Butch...when you screamed it glowed,so maybe something with sound... So Frequency...Sound...Pitch..Siren..Butch?" Boomer guessed," How about Silent Butch?"

"Slient Butch? What the-"Butch glowed back into his outfit as well with the flute in his hand. "Silent...are you serious...this is so lame." Butch sighed, "I guess, there really isn't much for Butch."

"That's it, something as lame as that, it's stupid, "Brick crossed his arms, "What would be mines?"

Both of them said, "Red Hot Brick."

"What the *car honk* does that mean, Red Hot Brick!" Brick glowed red and back into his outfit, holding a disc. Butch and Bloomer smiled, "I hate you both." He whispered.

"Well, well...look at you three. "Rex appeared.

"Who are you?" Boomer asked.

"That's not important, what is...important...is that my Boss wants you back home, so we can do this the easy way or the fun way."

**Back to the Girls, who were still at the Lab**

The computer suddenly comes on with the Mayor's face on the screen, "I need the Powerpuff Girls."

The Professor sighed, "Mayor, for the last time, the girls can't follow you-"

"It's the Rowdy Ruff Boys...I think they're being attacked."

"What?" All three girls yelled and transformed.

"Girls hurry up, you have to save the boys!" The Professor yelled.

"Never thought I would hear those words." Blossom said as the girls flew as quickly as possible.

Boomer flew into a building, rubbing his head, "Ouch!"

Brick was dodging Rex's attacks, as Rex was bringing his sword down, Brick blocked it with his disc, grabbing his arm, swing kicks into Rex's face. Rex backs up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I see you can still fight." Rex focused on Butch, throwing an energy ball, Butch blows a melody into his flute and a green shield came lifted his hands in the air, the sky suddenly darkened and this black rain fell from the sky. The roof was filled with dark puddles that were moving on their own, forming into these small, blackish creatures. They had bright red eyes, sharp claws, wings and stood like they had a hunched.

"Time for a real fight." Rex ran at Butch, but Brick trips him, Butch kicks him in the face, grabbing him around the arm, he climbs on Rex shoulder and stomping down on him. Butch was knocked off by the blackish creatures who despite their appearance move with lighting speed. Boomer slammed the hammer down on to the roof, bringing the whole building down and the blackish creatures dissolved from the blast. The three boys were flying up in the air, when suddenly from the rumble, Rex flew up at lighting speed, elbowing Brick in the stomach so hard that he was coughing up blood. He was grabbed around the ankle and used him to hit the other two, then he threw Brick onto the ground. One of the creatures slashed Butch, who screamed so loud in pain that it shattered the glass. Boomer swings his bat at the creatures, causing it to dissolve, but punched in the stomach by Rex. Boomer backed up, dropping his bat, he was coughing blood too. Butch grabs Rex and throws him down on the ground hard.

Butch blew on his flute but instead of a screech, all the rumble gathered around him, Boomer created small energy ball explosives and threw them down at Rex. Butch played another tune and a green energy ball surrounded Rex, locking him inside with the explosives. The explosion was powerful, even inside the energy ball, Butch stopped playing and was breathing heavily.

Rex stood up, smoking and a little ruffled, "You little bastards." He flew up fast, kneeing Butch in the chin, grabbing both and threwing them onto the ground. Butch and Boomer stumbled up, Brick was still out cold, he was about to shoot at Butch first, 'Enough of this, it's time to go back home, I can bring you back half dead."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Buttercup hits him in the face with the hammer, sending him into the next building, Bubbles throws her wand at him, hitting him in the back of the head. Placing her hammer down, Buttercup was popping her knuckles as she walked over to him, she was glowing with intense energy, "Pay back time."

"_She shouldn't have been able to hit me like that_. _What is this intense white energy, I never felt this before, this isn't good. She's almost there..the next level." _Rex thought inside of his head, Buttercup kicks him in the face and flips him over her.

"You guys ok?" Blossom asked, not even looking over there as she could hear the punches and kicks, and possibly a broken rib. She was looking at the sleeping Brick and started blushing and had hearts suddenly in her eyes.

Bubbles covered her eyes, and Boomer looked amazed. Buttercup dusted her hands as she walked away, Rex got up, barely able to stand, one eye closed and swollen.

"I'll...I'll be..back.." Rex muttered as a dark hole engulf him.

Boomer had hearts in his hearts, " I've never seen anyone break a man's rib so easily...it was awesome. You're my hero." He hugged Buttercup until Butch cleared his throat and Boomer blushed letting go. Bubbles crossed her arms.

Butch looked away with his arms crossed, "Yeah, thanks."

"Now, will you come back with us? It's not safe for you alone. If we hadn-" Blossom had a whole speech prepared but Butch interrupted.

"Ok." Butch sighed, surprising everyone except Boomer who nodded and Brick, who was still out cold.

"Just like that, huh?" Buttercup asked, still not believing him, "I'm telling you, any funny business and I'll shove that flute of yours so far up your-"

Butch sighed angryily, "No tricks, just tired, "He was blushing as Buttercup was looking angryily at him, "I'm trying to be grateful here, can we please just go?"

**Back at the Lab**

Brick woke up, finally, with Blossom looking over him, he fell the couch. Blossom had hearts in her eyes.

"Where am I?" Brick yelled, "Not this place again, where's that guy-" Blossom started hugging him, he pulled her off of him, "What the hell are you doing!"

"I thought I was going crazy...but now seeing you here I have to admit...you've gotten really cute these past months." Blossom giggled giving Brick another hug. Boomer was laughing as Brick was trying to break from Blossom's hugs.

"Get off!" Brick was screaming.

"So how are you gonna break it gently to him, Tater tot."Buttercup asked Butch, who looked away with another sigh.

"Why does it concern you?" Butch walked over to Brick and Blossom.

"Jerk." Buttercup stomped her foot and walked off. After some convinces, Brick finally agreed to staying at the Professor's Place, and no touching any machinary or chemicals (that was mostly pointed at Boomer, who was already hot wiring the computer, he smiled and walked away, whistling). He even agreed to work with the girls as long as Blossom stopped hugging him.

On the side, the Professor and the girls agreed to keep their identities secret for now.

**Back to the Abyss**

Rex with the help of the female figure, he staggered to the Boss.

"_Well done, Rex! Of course, besides a few details the phase 1 was a huge success_."

"The Green one was able to summon the energy...she was able to...do this..."

The figure lifted up it hand, "_That is the most distressing detail of all_, "The figure looked at the female, "_See if you can block it...before they're aware of it."_

The female bowed her head, "Of course." She helped carried Rex away.

"_Those fools think they won, but they fell right into my plan. Now, my monsters can enter into their world, and when the time comes, this world will be mine." _


	9. Buttercup's nightmare

**The next day**

The mayor and walked into the lab as the Professor and Ken were still trying to translate the remains of the Sensei's journal.

"Well, I see congulations are in order," The Mayor looked around, noticing how quiet it was, "Where are the boys? Locked away right?"

"Actually still sleeping, I felt a little bad too, Boomer said he never had a real bed before, "The Professor frowned, "Maybe this might not be such a bad idea after all. I mean I've learned so much about the boys already. For example, they all really brilliant I'm actually quite impress."

Ken ran into the lab, Ken cried, "They're gone, I can't find the boys anywhere. We're doom!"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat over by the couch, Butch was leaning on the couch, he surprised everyone, "It's not like we'll ambush you...yeah...at least not me, probably." He smiled.

"Oh Butch, good afternoon." Ken greeted.

He sighed, sucking another one of his lollipops, "Seriously, I've been here all morning and you just noticed me?"

"Say what?!"

"Yeah and you're surprise that we have some intelligence." Butch yawned, suddenly there was a crash. The mayor ducked expecting something bad to happen like the lab exploding or Brick and Boomer running in with a razor, " Calm down, Mr. Mustache, we've got something for you later. There's too many interesting toys here."

"Toys? This is a lab, not a playground, it's dangerous." The Professor said seriously there was another crash and a bang now, "What are those two doing?"

Poochi runs into the lab, " Keep him away from me!" Poochi runs underneath some machinery, Boomer came running in, looking around. He notices the Mayor and gave him a hug, being as sweet as candy "Mr. Mustache!" He ran out of the lab.

"He finally stop chasing me. He said he wanted to know what makes me tick." Poochi crawled from under the equipment when the Mayor started patting his pockets.

"He just pick pocketed me!" The Mayor thought about chasing after him when there was a louder crash, " After you ."

Ms. Bellum sighed as she walked through the door and grasped. The other three walked in and saw Brick about to throw the refrigerator, when he saw the others looking at him, he placed it back on the floor.

"The door was jammed." Brick smiled and walked pass them, Butch appeared out of nowhere, he went to the fridge, jerked the door opened, and closing it after getting a coke.

"You should really fix that door." Butch walked pass them. The professor turned around but Butch was gone.

"I don't know which one scares me more, the violent hothead, that blue eye manipulator, or that dark hair phantom."

* * *

The girls enteted into the lab, already transformed, surprised that the place was still in one place. Butch (already transformed) was behind a glass window. Brick and Boomer were playing video games.

"Oh look Brick, it's your girlfriend." Boomer laughed and Brick punched him on the shoulder.

"Ok, how about another tune, play a fast one." The professor said. Butch begins to play something fast and all of a sudden the wind started to blow inside the room. A whirlwind formed around him, when he stop playing, the wind dissolved.

"This is amazing, whenever he plays a different pitch or frequency has a different: just blowing through it hard, shatters glass, slow tune lifts objects in the air, sad tune is an energy shield, and now fast tune: creates a whirlwind." Ken informed the girls, " But when I played his flute, nothing happens."

"How about a normal scream?" The Professor asked.

Butch crossed his arms, " I don't scream."

"You did yesterday, twice, once at Brick and during that fight with the guy, and when you screamed, you broke all the windows," Boomer smiled his childish smile as he gave the final blow, beating Brick, "I win again." He stuck his tongue at him, Brick threw the controller down and jumped on Boomer. Both were wrestling on the ground until kicked him off.

"That's it, no mercy." Brick threatened, Boomer back flipped over him and stuck his tongue again.

"Haha, missed me." Boomer ran off, Brick was turning red now.

"So cute!" Blossom hugged him, Brick tried to break away from Blossom's bear hug but couldn't," You're adorable when you're angry."

"Get off me, you psycho!"

Butch sighed as he was suddenly standing next to Buttercup, who jumped when he said, "I had no idea she liked him so much."

"Please, she falls for any guy with a pulse." Buttercup looked away, crossed. Boomer was still laughing at Brick when he accidentally pushed a red button, underneath Buttercup and Bubbles a vent opens up and blows air up their skirts.

"HEY!" Buttercup yells and Bubbles screamed, pushing their skirts down.

"BOOMER!" Butch screamed, breaking all the windows, glasses and screens in the whole house, blushing bright red. Boomer whistled as he pushed the button again, closing the vent.

"Not bad ladies, I give you both a ten," Boomer gives them a thumbs up and Butch looked actually mad, " C'mon, you're acting like you didn't enjoy it." Boomer laughed again, Butch just stayed silent.

"Oh so you enjoyed that huh?" Buttercup yelled, Bubbles was chasing Boomer around with her wand while Brick was still fighting Blossom.

Butch gave her this weird look that made Buttercup back off a little, he walked away.

Buttercup looked down at the ground, her eyes wasn't even showing, "_I hate you." _She was pulsating, breathing heavily and wincing in pain with every pulsing.

The

* * *

_"The green one is finally going to sleep." _The female figure said, watching through the hole as Buttercup was tossing in her sleep, sweating as the extra energy was building up inside of her_, "She's tolerating the pain, getting stronger, this is bad, I must hurry."_ The female figure poured her essence into her mind, Buttercup's eyes shot opened, glowing white, but the female was quickly pushed out by a figure in a hooded white cape, the female grasped in horror.

The Dark figure stood behind her, "_Well_?"

"_It's too late, its already strong enough to push me out. But I can still drain her energy for us...for now."_

_The dark figure muttered, "Damn it, Damn Rex too, getting her on the next step...It always the green ones. If she awoken it, then the others will follow...I need more time," the dark figure paced around with its cold, metallic grey eyes widened, "Awoken it early, remove the barriers, make this into a blessing for us. Once they see this monster...they'll try to keep it...It's brillant, " the dark figure ordered, " Do it, and add a little more..."_

_The female figure nodded and tried again but with a different objective._

**Buttercup's POV**

"Where am I?" I looked around, everything was so dark, so cloudy, I was standing on this weird red sand when suddenly the ground shook And these pure white pedestals appeared.

A voice...someone was talking, I felt so sick...so dizzy, "Dear brave one with a good heart, you've passed a difficult test...showing compassion against ones who wronged you."

"Huh?" I was still so dizzy, everything was spinning.

Suddenly, items appeared on the pedestals, one was a hammer, one was a sword, a shield, wand, and gloves, "_Dearest one, pick the one that speaks to you, each is a heroic virtue but only one is truly you. The Hammer- strength , sword is courage, shield is loyalty and love, wand is kindness and compassion and the gloves stand for loyalty and focus of the mind. Pick one._" I was so confused, I could have swore that shield was glowing towards me but it fell, " _Be warned, choosing the wrong weapon will lead to terrible consequences, please choose wisely."_

"What consequences? What's going on?" I turned to see the hammer glowing towards me, it was dark and didn't quite feel right, I looked back at the shield, it felt right. The ground shook, I fell back on the hammer. Everything else disappeared.

"_You've chosen wisely, your friends and family depend on your strength and the strength of your character, the fighter and the outsider."_

"Outsider?"

_"Dearest one, yours is a lonely one, you stand out, for the hammer is the weapon for an outsider, for those who watches others, protects, cares but is always alone. Even in matters of the heart, one is alone." _Suddenly Blossom and Bubbles were there, but they had their backs to me, " _You see, backs are turned."_

_**Blossom starts talking, " I can't believe Buttercup sometimes, what a total loser. I ****mean, c'mon so what if she's the big athlete at school, she couldn't even get a date to the dance."**_

_"**Not to mention tacky, that's why everywhere, confuses her for a boy."**_

_"_You're lying, Bubbles is too nice and Blossom, you can't do better than that!" I yelled but I could feel my doubts. The voice kept going on, about the other students, even my own family, how I kept them at arms length.

I begged, my hands and knees looking down at the hammer, "Please...no more." It's true, I sometimes hear them, in the girls' locker rooms, the other girls, of course I end up just beating her up... but still

"_My dearest one, what about him?"_

My eyes opened wide as tears came down my face, as that memory came back, someone...someone..I shook my head. The image showed right in front of me, two figures, me...backing away...

"Stop it.." I covered my ears but I could still here it and see it, "STOP IT!" I felt like I was on fire, this strange energy.

"_Did you ever love him, lonely one? Did he loved you? Didn't he promise to come back?!Tell me, tell me! Are you truly alone? Are you?"_

_A figure floated in front of me, with a white hooded cape, it was screaming in pain._

Tears poured down my face, and onto the hammer, it started glowing dark purple, "I...I...am not alone.." I put my knees to my chest, as I looked at the figure, it's cape turned black and its eyes glowed red, the monster broke from its bubble like shell, it started to reach out towards me as I was looking up again, " Go...away." All I remembered was a hand still reaching for me.

**Normal POV**

Blossom and Bubbles shot up, both feeling this intense cold eerie energy. Buttercup got up slowly, feeling drained. Buttercup was tossing in her sleep when a dark shadow entered into her room. At first, it was just a puddle until it started to form, a black body with claws reaching for her, it leans over her. Looking at her neck with this insatiable look in its eyes, it forms a mouth, opening it, revealing sharp fangs, slowly descending to the neck with a hiss. Buttercup opens her eyes, shooting up in horror, breathing heavily, looking around, but seeing nothing.

"What a nightmare...it felt so real." She walks over to the bathroom, washing her face with cold water, she slowly looks up into the mirror. Even though she didn't see it, there were two small holes in her neck, she stretches and goes right back to bed, so drained.

A pair of red eyes glowed, somewhere in New Townsville.

**Yes, I'm being evil again and stopping here, leaving another evil puzzle.**


	10. First day of school

**A few days later****  
**

The Professor was looking for Ken, who went missing since breakfast, the mayor came onto the computer.

"So Professor, how goes the...study?"

"Very successful, actually, the boys aren't really so bad once you understand them. "

"So, what can you tell me? Could they become good members of society?"

"It's difficult to tell in such a short period of time, but possibly. There are good characteristics."

"I'm thinking about trying Ms. Bellum's idea, about the boys...ya know...fighting crime with the girls...it's just that the citizens are razing about and of course...couples..too but no need to tell the girls about that."

"Mayor, now you know that would be a terrible idea-"

"Also putting them in school, you did test their I.Q right?"

The Professor shocked by this, suddenly heard Ken's voice inside a closet with a chair against it, he moved the chair and Ken came falling out.

"Brick put me in there when I said he couldn't skate inside the lab. I said I was gonna tell Blossom that he missed her, " Ken grabs the professor's collar and pulled him to his face, "He was mad, he said he getting a chain saw. Don't let him get me, please!"

The professor looked at the mayor, " Mayor, they could tear the school apart."

"Their I.Q, professor?"

"Impressively high, at least 165, their academic level...they could be in high school."

"Well, I think we should put them in middle school with the girls, that why they could keep a close watch on them."

"But Mayor-"

The Professor suddenly heard this loud buzzing sound, and heard Brick yelled, " Found it!" Ken screamed.

**Later on**

The professor tells the girls, the mayor's decision to put the boys in their school and fighting crime together.

"Does the Mayor have any idea...I mean our identities, crime?" Blossom yelled, slapping her forehead.

"We'll put them in separate classes, and the mayor told his brother, the principal, that you work him so...the teachers will be able to excuse you." Ken explained.

"Well, that's a relief, I was running out of excuses to the nurses' office." Bubbles giggled.

"So, who's gonna tell 'em?" Buttercup asked.

"I told the Mayor he that privilege, since it was his idea, ya know its been really quiet in there," The professor walked through the living room door, and the girls followed, they gasped. The Mayor was tied to the wall, knives were already in the wall. Butch threw the knife, hitting just inches away from a certain area.

"Girls! Help!"

Buttercup crossed her arms, " I don't know, I feel like throwing a knife at you myself."

Bubbles smiled, " You're taking this pretty well, but I'm sure you'll love school."

The three boys looked shocked, " SCHOOL!"

"Well yeah, the Mayor is sending you to school or how he wants you to fight crime with us." Bubbles blurted.

"What the hell?" Brick was pissed, Butch threw another knife but so close to the Mayor's head that strands of hair fell off, " My turn...no wait, Boomer where's that blindfold?"

**Blossom's POV**

I looked into the classroom, Buttercup was sitting at her desk, reading another letter, her face was red and she had this dreamy look on her face.

"Ok, during class we'll get that letter from her, we'll need a distraction." I said to Bubbles who was still trying to talk me out of it, "C'mon Bubbles, our friend needs our help." The bell suddenly rang and Buttercup slipped the letter into her backpack.

"Morning guys." She greeted looking out the window. Ms. Keane came in, " Good morning, everyone. We have three new students today, Brick, Boomer and Butch...uh Jojo, I'm sure we'll make them feel comfortable..." Ms. Keane looked nervous as the boys walked in.

I was trying so hard not to panic, "I thought...but the mayor." I tried to talk even though Brick still looked adorable wearing red hooded shirt, black fingerless gloves, jeans, and sneakers and still wearing his hat. Boomer was cute and innocent looking with his short, blue sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, jeans and sneakers. Butch just sighed, wearing green shirt, slender black jacket, with the same black gloves, jeans, and sneakers but he had headphones around his neck and a sucker in his mouth. All were wearing their black belts. The girls were just going crazy, except us. Buttercup finally turned her glance from the window, her eyes widened and so did Butch's. Buttercup hI'd behind her book with a blush so fierce I thought she might ignite herself.

"Ok, Brick, you can sit," Ms. Keane was deciding, all the girls were shooting up their hands, " Right beside Ann and in front of Blossom." Brick sighed a verily and crossed his arms as he sat down, Ann was drooling over him.

"She better back off." I looked angrily at her, slamming my fists on my desk, getting his attention.

"Boomer, you'll sit in between Bubbles and Princess."

Boomer gave Ms. Keane another sweet smile and gave her an apple before sitting down, I wouldn't eat that if I was her.

"Butch...hmmm," Ms. Keane was deciding, Buttercup was shaking, because she did have an empty seat right next to her. Princess was pointing to the seat next to her, but Butch spoke up, sitting in the seat right next to Buttercup, " Here is fine." Princess was hopping mad, and so were some of the girls, I guess jealous that Butch actually wanted to sit by Buttercup.

"_How does he do that? He's like a ninja." _I thought to myself, what was even weirder was...it was as if they knew each other, not like our alter egos but like something...can't really put my finger on it.

"Nice to see you again." Butch sighed, he didn't sound like his usually cold hearted, uninterested, gloomy self, there was actually warmth in his voice. Buttercup just ignored him and he just smirked. I would get it if she was nervous about him discovering her secret identity. Butch was clever enough, all Buttercup needed was to slip up once and he would knew, I mean...no one had figured it out yet. That's not the case now, they gave the impression that they knew each other, I don't think Butch would sit next to her as the superhero, not willingly anyways, what about as herself.

My eyes widened, "What if...no..no way. Buttercup and Butch...no way impossible, of course, he could write the poetry. Oh no but throws two," I had the image of those two, Buttercup arguing and Butch with his back turned...but then kissing. I shook my head. After class, Boomer ran out, Ms. Keane found out that there was a worm inside her apple, I knew that, of course all the girls were hypnotize thinking he just has an adorable sense of humor. All the girls in the hallways had huge hearts in their eyes as the boys were walking down the hallway. Butch stopped right at Buttercup's locker.

"Didn't know you go to this school?" He asked, "It's been a while."

"Too bad not long enough," Buttercup rubbed her neck, she stumbled back a little, "Anyways, so let me guess, some sort of agreement for a parole or..."

"They're trying to reform me, it's crazy. So, I'll see you around?"

"Not a chance, Tater tot..." Buttercup's eyes widened, there it is the slip, "See ya."

* * *

**Blossom's POV still**

"_Time to feed_." The dark figure said.

My heart...it was pounding, where was I? I was just walking down the street, if I could even call it walking. It was hard to walk, my vision was so blurry, I felt so hungry. Where was I walking too? My breathing was swallow and heavy, it was so hard...every time my heart pound it was intense, taking me back. I was at my favorite snack place, where Annie worked at. This isn't me, who is this walking with their hands out. These aren't my hands, they were claws.

"I'm very sorry but we're closed, I thought I locked that down, " She walks over to me, my heart is pounding faster and the pain...its intense...it's too much. My teeth...they hurt, "Hello...excuse me. Are you ok?" Anna shook me, when she touched me, I could feel the dark energy in her, my teeth...came out involuntarily. I looked up, seeing the fear in her eyes, she backed away.

Suddenly, it was like I was watching from the outside. I could see the figure grabbing Annie by the arm, at first it was looking down at the ground, the power in the shop went out, all i could see was Annie in the light of the window. The figure was in the shadows. I...I could barely moved at, I was suffocating when I saw those red eyes. I turned around, couldn't bare Annie's scream. I could still see the shadows. The figure with it mouth opened, I could see its fangs, then this sickening sound. I finally turned to watch as Annie fell on the floor, something black oozing from the two holes in her neck.

The figure stood there, looking up, glowing, its energy going into the sky. It licked its lips, it was licking its lips slowly, turning my way. It was still licking its fingers as its eyes glowed red.

I shot up, screaming in horror, my mom came in, seeing me shivering, " It was just a nightmare, a horrible horrible nightmare." I kept saying to myself, rubbing my arms I was just so cold.

**Normal POV**

The figure was still licking its lips as it walked out, into the darkness.

"_Excellent, excellent, with this much energy, I can finally..." The dark one lifted its hand as a portal opened, sending more black z onto the sleeping New Townsville._


	11. Another victim

Brick was knocked into a building, he rubbed his head as he got up, " You dirty piece of *car honk*," he looked around in anger, waving his fists in the air, "Who's the *car honk* hole who keeps honking their *car honk* damn car?" A car was threw at him, he rolled out of the way and throws his disc at a female magician who just robbed the bank, she had Blossom stuck in that box with a saw cutting into the middle.

"Such a dirty mouth, here's some soap." With a wave of her wand, bars of soap flew at him, he flew out of the way.

"Stop swearing and get me out of this thing before I'm cut in half!"

Brick sighed as his disc returned, "Just shut up, how did my life get complicated." He flew towards the magician.

"Ob no you don't, " She pulled a knives from her hat and threw them at him.

Using his disc, he blocks one of the knives and throwing it at the saw, knocking it away. He flips backwards into the air shooting his disc, smacking her in the head.

"Why you little beast!" She pulled another sword from her hat, when Brick disappeared, " Looks like your boyfriend left ya, sweetheart." She turns around only to get kicked in the face.

"Damn, from all the *car honk* you were talking I thought you be a challenge. This was such a *car honk* ing disappointment...Who keeps honking the *car honk* ing car!" Brick yelled looking around, he got Blossom out of the box.

"You're my hero!" She shouted hugging him.

"Back the *car honk* off. I only did it because if anyone's gonna destroy you, it's gonna be me."

"What?" Blossom looked teary eyed but then she just got angry, "Why you little..."

She started strangling him.

**At School**

The boys were already popular at school, all the girls were drooling over them, mostly all the guys were jealous or scared of them, and the teachers were terrify of them. Brick was the hot tempered athletic skater, Boomer was the sweet and sensitive science boy, and Butch was the cold hearted artist with musical talents but they were still trouble makers.

The girls were outside, running the tracks.

"Blossom, I wish you didn't try and strangle Brick. We should be nice to the boys." Bubbles said As they ran past Brick who was standing on the side along with Natsuki. Blossom was waving at him each time they passed but he just ignored her.

"He can be so infuriating at times."Blossom noticed Buttercup slowing down a little she was looking up at a window, her face turned red as she saw Butch who was staring at her, he waved, "Did you see that?"

"What was I suppose to see?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm telling ya, something is going on between those two. Let's go to Annie's shop, Buttercup is always relaxed there, we could catch her off guard."

"Oh and Annie makes the best tea too." Bubbles cheered.

**After school**

Buttercup didn't really need much convincing to go to Annie's shop, in fact she was running out the door. She couldn't have skated any faster, she only stopped at the stairs down to Annie's shop.

Blossom and Bubbles were out of breath as they caught up.

"What was the big idea?" Blossom asked her.

"He want- Its nothing, I just really needed to get out of there, ok." Buttercup sighed in relief, but then she gasped as she looked down the stairs. Blossom and Bubbles both gasp along with her, not only were the boys there but there was an ambulance and cops.

"I know you boys had something to do with this!" One of the cops yelled as the girls ran down the stairs, " Returning to the scene of the crime to admire your handiwork, you sick freaks are gonna get the cuffs this time."

The boys looked angry now even Boomer which was scarier than Brick's face, almost but he sighed and smiled, " We would never do anything to Ms. Annie, she was one of the few people who was nice to-"

"I don't buy it, all this goody goody charity work, you three are nothing but little monsters attacking a poor sweet girl as her!" The cop shouted back, Boomer looked around to see the news crew coming this way, his eyes watered and he just started crying out loud.

"Oh tears of remorse huh?" The cop asked not noticing the cameras were rolling.

"No, Ms. Annie was one of the nicest people we knew, she would always gave us food. Now you've upset Boomer like that, how cruel. Is this because we drove YOUR car into a wall?"

Brick's eyes were glowing red, as he was waving his fists in the air, "Now you've done it, only I can make him cry!" The next part was blocked off by police sirens but Butch's and Boomer's who was rubbing away tears, eyes widened, even the cop's eyes widened in shock as Brick was still yelling. He stopped yelling and the siren turned off and Brick had steam coming out of his ears.

Blossom had hearts in her eyes, " Seriously, he's so adorable when he's mad, who could resist. He's almost as cute as Natsuki."

"In all my life as a cop, I've never heard such foul language, not even the criminals said half the stuff you said."

"Make my brother cry again and I will shoot my disc up your sorry -" Brick was about to repeat everything but Butch covered his mouth.

"I think he gets it. Why not let the cameras finish the job?" Butch suggested, he looked over at the girls and Buttercup turned around so fast and pulling her hat down, "C'mon lets go back to the Professor's house, I'm hungry."

The boys left, leaving the cop to answer to the cameras, who asking about his prejudice and rough treatment of one if the city's cutest heroes.

"I don't buy...No comments at this time."

"Can you tell us what happened here?" After a few minutes, the cop stormed away.

"Yes...uh...A girl was attacked while closing up shop last night, eyewitnesses claim to see a dark figure with red glows stumbling out if the scene."

Blossom had this look of pure horror on her face, "It can't be...it couldn't..." Blossom's nose started to bleed.

"Blossom, your nose..." Bubbles pointed, we have to go to the Professor's place now!"

They entered into the lab as the Powerpuff girls, seeing the boys watching over Annie.

Blossom's nose already recovered as she walked over to them, " So, it was true, it wasn't a dream after all."

"What was that Blossom?" The Professor asked.

"I had a dream...or...more like a nightmare about the attack last night."

"Shouldn't she be at a hospital?" Boomer asked looking worry, " We have a present for her...she won't die right...she looks so pale." Boomer looked like he was going to cry for real.

"Why are you three so worried about her anyways?" Buttercup asked.

Butch sighed, " Ms. Annie is one of the few people we actually respect, she took us in when we were on the streets...when she wasn't busy. She didn't judge us, she fed us and treated us like we were part of a family."

Brick sighed, showing a different side, "Just always wanted us to be good guys, of course we wouldn't but she still cared about us, it...kinda felt..., " He was blushing as he looked away, " It just right somehow."

"AAaaahhhhh!" Blossom's eyes were filled with hearts again as she hugged Brick, " That is so cute, I didn't know you had such a sweet side."

"GET OFF!"

Boomer said, " We called her last night and said we're gonna be good guys for a while, and she was so happy that she wanted us to stop by today and give us a treat. And we got a present for her too, but now she's here and not at the hospital." Boomer was going to cry and so was Bubbles.

"Don't worry, she's fine except..."

Everyone paused looking at the Professor, " Her black z ray energy is extremely low, it was like it was drained from her. I can't figure out why."

Blossom looked serious and scared at the same time, "Is there...holes on her neck?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Ken asked. Blossom tells them about her nightmare, sending shivers up everyone's spine except Boomer's.

"Cool." Boomer had stars in his eyes, " A vampire."

"Not cool, this is serious. The Black z energy is embedded into Annie's DNA as well, everyone who was affected is. Annie was drained to the extreme, she could have died."

"So wouldn't turn back to normal...what so..." Bubbles was more confuse than ever.

"Simply, it's like blood, lose too much blood and you die." Ken explained, " Her body will create more eventually but since last night the readings of the chemical z has been off the charts. And something tells me, you guys are in grave danger."

" And not just you...anyone who was hit by the chemical z."

Fuzzy Lumpkins was walking towards Ms. Bellum's house, the sun was setting, causing the sky to glow a bright rosy orange. The Ppgs and rrbs were on patrol, separating into red, blue, and green teams. As the night came on, there was nothing, no eerie coldness..nothing. The city oddly was at peace, Buttercup sighed as she leaned against a wall.

"This is a waste of time."

Butch didn't respond, he was listening on his headphones. Buttercup's chest suddenly started hurting and her ears felt like it was going to bleed as the city's car's screeching, traffic noise and even the people talking were screaming in her ears. She covered her ears but it was still too much, tears ran down her eyes.

"What's wrong, Buttercup, hey!"'Butch yelled.

"It's too much...I can't!" Buttercup screamed as she fell away, Butch flew after her.

Boomer and Bubbles were a couple of buildings over.

"I hope I get to see the vampire."

"Ms. Bellum, you'll be mine." He said to himself when he suddenly heard someone panting, it was echoing through the bushes. He saw this person hunched over, stumbling as if walking drunk, " I'm warning you, y'all best be gettin." Fuzzy glowed darkly.

"I'm sensing some dark z energy." Poochi yelled.

"In the park, everyone hurry!" The Professor yelled into the compacts.

The figure stood there, breathing heavily, walking towards him, arms reached out. The teeth extended out, licking its lips in anticipation.

Fuzzy turns around again, " That does it, you-" he turns around but the figure was gone, he saw only the red team and the blue team showing up, " I better get goin if I wanna keep my plan a secret. He runs into the bushes and into the wood area of the park. He hid as the four appeared, he heard that loud breathing again.

He turned to see the figure on the ground, it tripped over a rock. "I could have gotten my Bellum if you didn't get in my way," He lifted a rock, " I'm gonna teach yous a lesson." But the figure grabs his legs, surprising him, it looks up and he sees the creature's eyes and the fangs.

There was that sickening sound and the birds flew out of the trees. Blossom and Bubbles could feel that eerie coldness again.

"It's here."

**I've decided to be an evil bitch and stop here**


	12. Leech

**Cosmic: trust me, you won't feel bad after this**

**crown172: thanks I try to make this suspenseful **

* * *

"It's here." Blossom and Bubbles could feel that eerie coldness, they looked down over at the woods and could see this dark enery going into the sky.

"Where's Buttercup and Butch?" Bubbles asked.

Brick pulled out his disc, " Well, we can't wait forever or we might lose the damn thing, let's go." Brick flew down, Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer were shivering of fear.

" I change my mind, I don't want to see the vampire." Boomer cried but as the other two flew down, he followed, " Wait, don't leave me alone."

**Blossom's POV**

As we landed, we gasped in horror, I could barely breathe, it...Fuzzy was held by the creature's claws and it...it was biting his shoulder...it was still in the shadows, Fuzzy's fur was turning paler. I felt so cold, not even Brick could move, Bubbles and Boomer were hugging each other. I was pulsating in pain, but I was too scared, my heart was beating so fast that it might give out. Something was coming out if my nose, I touched under it, I was bleeding again. They were both glowing with dark z energy, but it was going into the sky.

It released him, it seemed to have been growing skin since I saw it last time, it had feet and now it was growing skin on its arms, they were pale. It was rubbing its face and I believe...licking its hand, as if savoring some sort of taste. It opens its eyes... Those red eyes with a hiss and looked our way. I think I'm gonna go mad, I could hear someone throwing up from behind. Brick was pushing me back, as if protecting me. When this thing, started to stagger towards us, I could feel myself fading. The pure fear, it's too much, Brick was covering his mouth as if about to throw up himself. It was still in the shadows, hissing...showing us its fangs the only thing that was pure white. It stopped, frozen and it looked up, we followed its gaze. There was a woman with short blond, hair and the coldest grey eyes I've ever seen, she was wearing a black leggings and some sort of scarf, maybe a skirt tied around the right side of her waist and only covered the left leg, she was wearing high heeled black boots and a black halter top that stopped at her stomach.

"So you're the boys the boys is so interested in. And the ones who beat Rex to a pulp, "She said, putting her head to the side, "Pathetic." She pulls out a dagger with a skull on the halt. She sticks her own hand.

"Excuse me, who are you and who did you get that lovely outfit?" Bubbles asked, this was one of those few moments that I could hit Bubbles, but I was still looking at the monster. The Lady was feeding it, this dark ooze that poured out of her hand. The monster, greedily licked the ooze, I believed anyways.

"Why, are you just the sweetest thing, you flatter me." She smiled sweetly, "I'm Echidna, and this is my monster, you like." We all gasped in horror, as we looked at this creature.

"What? What is that thing?" I asked, pointing at that thing.

"A very rare creation, some called it a Vampire, or the Pale Man, which I never could figure out why but I simply call it a Leech, which is what it is. Perfect for this occasion, scary isn't it? Your fear is...delicious. Of course, this monster has one flaw, it can't be controlled."

"Why? What the-"

"Please don't interrupt, the Boss sent me here to say this: This creature's one desire is to be full...but of course...it's energy goes to us. In other words, it will never be full. It's starving, this monster would even attack me...and most likely succeed. Each time it feeds, it grows skin to..to..well, we'll just have to see. So, in a nutshell, this creature will drain your chemical z energy but only leave enough, so you can generate more and it can come back and feed on you some more. So I suggest..that you let it feed now...so that way it won't kill you...because as it becomes whole, it loses control and...will..suck...you...dry." Echidna laughed as she vanished into the black hole. Thecreature seeming lost, looked at us again and instantly...the fear was back. It made a gasping sound, like it was trying to speak, it stood up straight, like it was popping its back in half. It gasped louder, as if trying to breathe, it walked towards us, reaching for us.

It sounded like it was saying, "Run." It popped its head to the sound. It fell over a branch, I remember us running away. I could barely focus...I couldn't even think enough to fly. I fell to the ground, I felt so weak, it grabbed me around the ankles, digging its claws into my skin. I screamed, I must have, I felt something bright glowing in me and when I opened my eyes, it was gone. I tried to get up but hearing that gasping sound, froze me. I turned around, I could see it claws, digging into a tree crawling towards me. I felt so sick...my head was spinning, and in a flash it...it started to pull at me. It was crawling over me, the way it moved, its limps sounded like it was breaking. I could do nothing...I couldn't even scream. I could see its red eyes...It really had no other features except its fangs. Suddenly, a disc hits it in the face and a bubble traps it inside, it popped the bubble quickly but some sort of light shined in its face, causing it to shriek in pain.

"Damn it, Get up!" Brick came back for me, he put his arm around my waist and lifted me up onto my feet, I winced in pain and he just carried me as we finally had enough courage to fly away. I heard this horrible shriek that...this was too much, I...I must have blacked out. We were in the professor's lab when I came to, I jumped up, hearing that shriek in my head, and ready to scream.

Brick was right there, "It's ok, we're safe now..." I was just crying over Brick's shoulder, I have to admit, I was surprise how tender he could be, he was patting me in the back. I backed off and dried my eyes

The Professor and Ken were trying to get as much details has possible but it was too much for me. I started crying again.

" DAMN IT, KNOCK OFF THE QUESTIONS! ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS IT GOT TO FUZZY AND TRIED TO GET US!" Brick screamed and Bubbles hugged me.

"It...tried...to bite me." I cried, "Some lady said that the Boss wanted it unleashed or something."

Poochi said, "I did sense some powerful black z energy early, there was two...but then there was one and it just disappeared.

Butch arrived back into the building, "Did Buttercup come back?"

"Where have you been? We barely escape the vampire or Leech. And you guys thought it was stupid to bring a flashlight." Boomer tried to smile but he was still pretty shaken up..

I snapped out of it, "Wait, where's Buttercup?"

"I don't know, she flew off crying, covering up her ears. I lost her."

Bubbles gasped as if getting it, " Wait, out there with the vampire leech thing!"

I started to scream, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER-"

**"**Damn it never mind." Butch flew out in a hurry.

**Normal POV **

Buttercup was kneeling over the lake, throwing up into the water. She stood up groaning, only to kneel over again, to throw up. "I'm so sick of this crap." She held her stomach, gagging. There was something watching her from the shadows of the woods. A figure staggered slowly towards her, reaching out for her, its hand twitching and popping. Buttercup was just finishing up, as she stood back up, still feeling dizzy and fell back to the ground. The figure was still staggering, panting and gasping, she was just sitting there, hitting her ears. "Man, I still can't really hear." Her ears were ringing. The figure...reached slowly down towards Buttercup's shoulder, hovering almost. Buttercup sighed as she was finally able to hear, but not noticing a face closely behind her and a pale hand inches away.

**That's it for now...Haha..I'm evil...go ahead say it. More soon**


	13. Confession

A hand grabbed her by the shoulder, it was Butch who was out of breath.

"Damn you, I was almost worried." Butch frowned, he said he staggered back a little, "Where the hell have you been?"

"As you can see I'm fine, so go away." She said coldly, "Maybe if you play sports like Brick and not always sitting around drawing or listening to music, you wouldn't be so out of shape."

" Sorry if no one can be like Brick. You two seem to always hit it off, both hot headed-." Butch took a deep breath and brought his calm expression even though he was boiling on the inside, remembering the news reporter. Seeing Brick and Buttercup fighting in sync and side by side and how Brick just...she seemed to be...the look on her face. Butch had never felt that kind of fury before it was new to him.

"Well, excuse me if he has some fire..." Buttercup stopped, she saw that glance of angry in his eyes, and her heart was skipping beats.

Butch sighed, coming back to the present, "You're going back with me." He grabbed her hand, but she pulled her arm back.

"Go away!" She turned her back and crossing her arms. She turned her head when he stood by her.

"You picked a stupid time to be stubborn. There's a monster...that even scared Brick...and you, "He sighed in frustration, "Can we just go?

"You can, just leave me alone. Why do you care huh?" Buttercup's eyes widened and her face turned red, "Do...you...care?"

Butch's face turn red too, "Don't be stupid, your friends are going crazy and if anything happened to you, they would kill me. Blossom said so herself, why can't you just go along with something for once like Bu"

"Like Bubbles huh? I should just mindlessly follow...," Buttercup stomped her foot, she had fresh tears in her eyes, "Everyone just loves her, even the bad guys...even you...because she's so sweet..pretty...a total girl. I bet she doesn't even get confused as a boy, not even Blossom either. So...you can go back yourself...be with your special Bubbles..just leave me alone."She stood there, embarrassed still looking down at the lake. _"Even the paper says that the two of you would be an amazing couple. I don't care anymore. No, I don't. I can't do this anymore. It just hurts so much." _Buttercup started crying out loud., "I'm being so...so stupid and...just stupid ok...nevermind what I said. I've been having a rough time."

"_This is so familiar."_ His eyes widened in shock, "_No...hell no..It can't be, I thought but..but... Only one way to find out."_ He was blushing and feeling awkward as he cleared his throat,"You're right, I...tolerate her better than anyone else...she is pretty...nice...irriatatingly sweet and...Ok, maybe I did have a little crush or maybe..people got the wrong impression."

Buttercup was wiping away her tears, "Just knock it off, ok, I'm just upset about something else. So cut the crap. I would like to be alone ok?"

"I'm trying to be honest here, so this isn't easy ok, don't make it any harder. There is or was someone else..I met her a few months ago...I liked her alot...I think she moved on...This is so humiliating so don't tell anyone. So, I don't like Bubbles...like that...I guess I'm still hooked on this other girl. It's weird huh, it sometimes hurt...seeing someone you like a lot and she just ignores me and walks away," He looked up at the sky and sighed, "I just wished I had some sort of sign...are we friends or what...should I move on or what?" He looked down. _"No response, not even an expression...maybe I was wrong...there is something else...maybe..I could..."_

"I never knew you liked someone that much, you always seemed so cold and...and."

"I know I'm Brick's opposite, it's just that...I'm going crazy here. It's getting harder and harder...I'm not the best person to tell my feelings ok...And I'm just so mad and just wanna be alone... I'm sorry for taking it out on you...we're the green team, for now anyways. We have to deal with each other, can we at least agree on that?"

Buttercup cheered up or tried to seem like she did, "Who knew, Butch the cold hearted jerk could like someone...haha..it's actually kinda funny. Is she pretty? Have you seen her?"

"At school and I think she's pretty."

"Well if you like her, you should tell her." Buttercup said with this determined look on her face, Butch stepped back with a blush.

"What...but but."

"Hey! Just listen, I may not be in the love department but I know that watching her and sulking is not gonna go anywhere. Just tell her how you feel and let the chips fall."

"And if she doesn't like me?"

"You'll be embarrassed and might feel stupid for a while, but at least you told her. It's better then torturing yourself and being gloomy. Plus underneath it all, you're a decent guy but then who knows maybe your her sick and weird type. And if she does make you feel stupider than you already are, just tell me and I'll knock her down to size."

"I don't believe it, who knew underneath your appearance is someone so nice, underneath that are some nice pair of legs. Boomer was right, you're a ten." With that, he flips her skirt up and flys off. Buttercup boiling with anger and shock.

"PERVERT! GET BACK HERE!" She flew after him.

Echidna laughs as she has the black aura in her hand, she throws it into the air and aura shatters and flys into all direction directions. She lifts her hands in the air, her eyes glowed black," Time for some monsters to arise. Time for the Nobodies to engulp, the jabberwockies to enflame and for the fear of men, to feed us!" Everywhere, the black aura landed, shadowy monsters appeared, shielding themselves as the sun arises.

The Dark Figure grinned as the female figure closed the viewing hole, "Echidna is enjoying herself, good."

"She is the mother of monsters."

"The Leech creature is irksome, it went after the wrong target."

"The Creature is uncontrollable."

"But it could be manipulated to our advantage. I have just the idea too. Send the Scarecrow."


	14. Bubbles' First Test

**Crown172: now remember, I'm tricky, butch said there was a girl he liked but he hasn't seen Buttercup since after Him's defeat, so it could be her or some one else.**

* * *

_**Last chapter: After the four (Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer) meet the monster of Blossom's nightmares. A Leech was draining Fuzzy's dark z energy. And another of this mysterious boss' henchmen, Echidna, who created this uncontrollable, hungry creature, who tries to eat Blossom, but thanks to the boys, she safe. Buttercup is tore apart by a mysterious ordeal , Butch confesses that there was a girl he's crazy about, after Buttercup's advise and Butch flipping her skirt. Echidna uses the energy to create more monsters. What's going to happen next?**_

* * *

Bubbles sighed, finally making it to school, "_ Last night, I could barely stand up to that monster, if it wasn't really for Brick and Boomer...I couldn't even protect Blossom. If only I could be stronger."_

Bubbles' smiled as Blossom was running to her, she was huffing and puffing as sighed stops, "Guess what? I just overhead this rumor that well...Butch is crazy about some girl."

Bubbles blushed and smiled with stars in her eyes," Can you imagine the lucky girl? Butch is nice. But I mean why is that a big deal?"

Blossom gave this 'you gotta be joking' look, she shook her head, " Because just about all the girls think he's hot so they're hoping its them. Hey where's Buttercup?"

Bubbles just shrugged her shoulders, she looked like she was thinking hard, "Blossom, did Buttercup seem a little sad to you after nearly choking Butch? Maybe I was imagining things?"

"You might be onto something, I'm surprised Bubbles, you don't think-, " Blossom just laughed, "There's no way, Buttercup and Butch, right? She can't stand him."

Bubbles smiled and shook her head, "Who knows with the affairs of the heart." The two girls walked through the class, it was weird, seeing all the girls hovering over the boys like that. Blossom did felt a tinge of jealousy as Amy (a girl not even in this class) was grabbing onto Brick's arm but overjoy when Brick was pushing her away. Bubbles was blushing as Boomer waved at her, ignoring all the other girls. Butch, however looked actually mad by not only the increased attention by Princess Morbucks and the purple haired girl Sophie. He even looked at Boomer, shaking his fist at him, Boomer made this nervous 'I'm sorry' expression on his face.

Buttercup leaning against her locker, staring at the floor, her text book about to break under her tight grip. She walks into the classroom, she sighs.

"Alright vultures, clear out! I need to get to my seat! Let the guy get some space! C'mon move it!" She yelled, pushing through and the girls did back off except Princess, "I SAID BEAT IT!" She yelled louder and even she went back to her seat.

Butch mouth the words 'Thank you'.

_"I know, I can ask Boomer."_

**Later on, Back at the Lab**

"You what?" Boomer asked, he was playing one of his fighting video games and Bubbles' winced at the blood and the violence, she took a deep breath.

Bubbles' in her Ppg outfit, " I wanna learn how to fight, I would ask Buttercup but...but somehow I thought...of you." Bubbles blushed at saying this, " I guess because we are team mates and all."

Boomer was blushing too, "Why? I mean...Why not ask Brick, he's a way better fighter than me. He beat up Big Billy before we even got powers, but then again, he'll probably kill you or torture you."

"Its just that last night, Blossom needed me and my powers couldn't even hold it...and that's not all...before...with that Rex guy, I couldn't even protect you guys...I'm tired of being weak and helpless." Bubbles was pulsing, the energy inside her increase, "Please Boomer."

Boomer nodded and patted on the seat next to me, "The first way I learned is by learning your fighting strength, like for example: Brick is flexible and has quick reflexes, I have agility and accuracy and Butch has endurance and a calm mind." He stood up and transformed, " Let's go and find out."

**Bubbles' POV**

I rolled out of Boomer's swing sonic blast, he wasn't kidding about the speed, I could barely dodge him, he suddenly came up behind me without even thinking, I blocked his attack and slapped him in the face, he fell back.**  
**

I gasp and ran over to him, " Oh no, I'm so sorry, oh...Look you're bleeding." I felt like crying but he just laughed.

"You have good reflexes too and great evasion not that many people can dodge attacks. No wonder though, the way you use your bubble wand is for long range attacks, you need to train yourself for both."

I had no clue what he was talking about, " I don't get it."

"Ok, in short, you should learn how to fight both ways, long and short range, that's the real secret. Like Butch, he's more of a long range type but if someone gets too close, he can still kick ass. Once you get the hang of it, you definitely get stronger," Boomer grabs my wand, " You could use this like a staff, blocking and hitting."

"I never thought about it like that," I said, after at least two hours of practicing and being nearly completely covered in dirt, "How did you learn about fighting anyways?"

"On the streets and fighting games, which reminds me, if you're really serious about this...you know I really don't mind asking Brick, I mean Fuzzy and Big Billy are scared to pick a fight with him or even Butch," Boomer was looking up at the sky, he looked so hot, "Also, it does help that we're triplets, our minds are in sync sometimes, it's like we can guess what the other two are thinking, it kinda got us two steps ahead in a fight."

"Why are you so nice to me? Will your brothers get mad that you're helping me." I asked, looking him in the eyes , I couldn't help but my face was burning up as he smiled.

"Maybe , but honestly, I don't care. I'm okay with helping a fellow team mate, it can be almost as fun as blowing things up. Plus, we have to be ready, and...and...I saw it on camera, the way you tried to protect us and even Butch is impressed but thought it was dumb."

"I just wish I wasn't a burden, people think I'm this carefree smiling happy go lucky powerpuff but with all that's happening, I'm really scared. I just want to be useful and not stand there like a black hearted weakling." I couldn't help thinking about my nightmare.

"You could never be like that, I think its really nice of you to get out of your comfort zone just to protect people and learning to fight. You really are one of the nicest people I know."

* * *

It was strange, it seems I was back in that dark place, covered with that weird fog, this place was different then the last dream, I didn't feel so cold, in fact I felt safe...happy. It begins to even snow. I couldn't help but wanting to dance around.

I heard this soft voice, echoing above me.

_"Evil is approaching, dear child, you must be strong, this is the first test, to unlocking a true power. Are you ready?"_

I nodded, I felt like I could trust this voice, I was suddenly standing on glass and these pedestals were in front of me...I didn't really hear what the voice was saying but I saw this weird bubble wand, it was shorter and had a pointed edge like a sword. Just the thought of it made me nervous, I don't wanna stab someone, it would hurt them. I can't, I stepped back but...but...my friends need me...I need to be stronger for my friends...for the people of New Townsville. I grabbed the short sword wand and suddenly there was this blinding white. When I opened my eyes, a figure in this blue cloak stood in front of me.

"_You've chosen kindness, fitting for you. This weapon shows that though you hate to fight, you will in order to protect the people you care for, you are a kind witch. This is true kindness, putting others before your own feelings. Dearest Witch, be warned though this weapon is yours, without unlocking your final test, this power is very dangerous, I warn thee, that you may hurt someone dearly. Be strong, kind Witch, be confident. For you will be awaken."_

I woke up, feeling different I didn't feel so sick anymore.

**Normal POV**

The Dark one clenched its fist in fury, "Now the blue one, I have to admit, I didn't expect that. The blue ones were always weak...pathetic. Now, she has removed my block."

The female figure bowed, " I have an idea, Grey one. The Leech is getting stronger, becoming whole, sending us energy, getting the portal wider, sending more monsters through."

" Don't you get it, expect for a few details, it's happening all over again, once wine awakens-"

"Unless, they think its a curse, Grey one, the Blue one's light may be too strong for the same thing but not if the energy is turned against it. There are two ways to stop this, by her own downfall or The Leech."

The grey one's eyes widened, " Unbelievable, it's brilliant, child, you are intelligent. Send the scarecrow to her doorstep. It's strong enough, while our 'guest' is getting ripe for the plucking," The portal focused on Blossom who was strangling Brick again, "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"


	15. Bubble Witch

Late into the night, The Professor was still trying to decipher the journal, he yawned as the hologram of the Sensei he created just came on.

"Trans...transfo...the girls...a monster...Leech...whole...it...it has...two...forms...once...whole...the boys...the Dark one...I call...Insidious...now...it wants...boys." The hologram shuts off and the Professor sighs in frustration.

"I'll have to try again tomorrow." He stretched, popping his back.

Boomer walks into the lab,with his eyes closed, "Man, never have a watermelon eating contest again, " He yawned and opened his eyes a little, " Wait, where am I? This isn't my room." He was about to walk away when the Sensei's hologram came back on, repeating the first entry. Curious, he walked over, watching with a widened gaze.

* * *

The Professor was awaken by an explosion and heard Ken and Poochie screaming as a chainsaw was buzzing.

"Oh no Boomer!" The Professor jumped out of bed and runs downstairs, seeing the absolute chaos as Brick was chasing Ken and Poochie around the lab.

"You're both dead meat!"

Boomer and Butch was sitting there watching T.V.

"Please someone help me!" Poochi cried.

Butch sighed, "You got yourselves into this mess."

Boomer turns around, lean on the back of the couch, "Dude, even I wouldn't dare wake him up on Saturday mornings." The Professor sighed in relief as the explosion was from the T.V, "Don't worry Prof, no explosions or taking things apart Saturday...mornings. Cartoons."

The Professor sighed in happy relief as Blossom flew in, "What's the big emergency?" Hearts were in her eyes as she saw Brick in another state of raw angry as he pins Ken to the ground, " So cute!" She grabs him around the neck.

"LET ME GO, YOU PSYCHO-"

Ken laughs, "Oh and he really missed you."

Blossom hugs tighter, hearts were flying everywhere, "I miss you too, Bricky sweetie. Ken said there was an emergency, I didn't know it was that kind of emergency." Blossom was hugging tighter and Brick was screaming and trying to pry her off him.

"You do realize that now, you're in big trouble. If you just apologize, he would have just punched you or a swirly or his favorite, scare prank. But now, I can't even tell you what he'll do." Butch sighed, "It's gonna involve screaming."

The mayor called, " Professor, I need the girls and the boys, there are monsters attacking everywhere!" Blossom let go of Brick.

"We're on it." She said.

Butch sighed,"Silent Butch."

Boomer cheered, "Explosive Boomer!"

Brick groaned, "Red Hot Brick."

Blossom giggled, "Well, you are hot."

He threatened Ken, "You're dead!"

* * *

Bubbles was knocked into a car, a beam was fired right at her when Boomer swings it back at the monster, its black body hissed as the energy ball knocked it on its back. It was this weird, black scarecrow, wearing the rag clothes of one. The others were fighting different monsters.

Boomer smiled, helping her up, " You ok?"

Bubbles blushed as she nodded, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, we're the blue team, you would do the same for me."

She smiled and flew at the scarecrow, shooting bubbles at it. Boomer flew right behind her, throwing his mini explosives. The scarecrow stretch its claws, grabbing Boomer and knocking Bubbles' down. Bubbles got up to see the monster, throwing Boomer's bat aside. It slammed Boomer against the ground until he was knocked out. He was threw against the wall. It held him against the wall.

"Mr. Scarecrow, please stop misbehaving. We could be friends and go shopping." She smiled but the scarecrow just stretched its other hand and slammed her against the wall and digging its claws into both of them. Boomer groaned in pain as blood started to drip out, "No, please stop, you're hurting him." Tears were coming down her cheeks, as she was seeing him coughing up blood as the scarecrow's claws dug deeper. It pulled her to it. opening its mouth. Bubbles hits it with a slap and again with her wand but it only enrage it.

"Hold on Bubbles." Boomer creates a small explosion and slams it onto the monster's hand, it exploded causing both to fly back and the creature lets Bubbles go. She runs towards Boomer who was knocked out, she held him, her hand covered in blood.

"Well, well, at least my job will be easy." A voice said, Bubbles turned to see Rex, walking towards them, Bubbles stood up, standing in front of Boomer, "Oh please not this again. I would rather deal with that green friend of yours, she has some fire in her. You...the very sight of you offends me."

"No! I won't-" Bubbles was grabbed and threw into the scarecrow, she drops her wand as it grabs her into a bear hug, she watched in horror as Rex grabs Boomer, "No. Please don't...don't please! Let him go?" She was pulsing, the pain was intense, it was so bad that she was having a hard time breathing. A light blue circle appeared on her chest.

Rex sighed angrily and turned around, " Are you really that pathetic? Begging me not to do what I came for? You are pathetic, that white z was wasted on you, you're just a damn, pathetic weak child, this fool risked his...freedom and his life...for what? You? Hah! I pity him, you can't even fight to protect him," He snapped his fingers and the Scarecrow let her fall to the ground, "I don't want you to taint it with your...disgusting weakness." Each word caused more pain as the pulses intensified.

Bubbles was looking down at the ground, crying. She was pulsing, that intense energy was building up.

_"Why can't I be stronger? I'm training everyday, but I just can't catch up. Blossom and Buttercup are always protecting me and now Boomer. I'm always standing either behind or I'm in the way, why can't I be stronger? That Rex guy is right, I'm weak... I couldn't even beat a scarecrow. I...I am a bitch...I let people down...I let my friends down...I let Boomer down,"_ Bubbles gasping for air, crying as the pain was reaching its climax.

_"**You're not ready Kind Witch."**_

She reached for her wand, she stood up, each pulse was painful, she wad clenching her chest, " I may not be strong...or smart...but...but," Bubbles had a white circle appear under her feet, "But I'll be damned if you're taking him away." Her voice was different, she was glowing white as if she was engulf in flames, she screamed in agony as she was replaced by a figure in a white cloak. Rex put Boomer down, mesmerized by the white light. Boomer woke up, the white light was healing some of his wounds and the sky darkened.

"**_Kind, Compassionate Witch, you'll be a danger to those dearest to you."_**

**Boomer's POV **

At first, I could barely see but it faded and...and there was a figure in a white hooded cloak, Rex was there, I could barely get up, so much pain. Rex snapped his fingers, and his black lurkers came from the shadows.

"Attack." He commanded, the monsters all charged and jumped at it. In a flash, all the creatures jumped on a cloak. The lurkers looked around, when all of a sudden, one of them was destroyed as the figure stood where it was destroyed, it was a woman. She was hot as she stood up she was holding this short hoop blade, I mean it was as long as a sword, maybe medium length, the round part had a line going through the middle where she was holding it. She had golden blond hair, pig tails on the bottom. She was wearing white everything, she was wearing a tank top that basically looked like a dress going all the way down to her legs but it only covered to the right side of her leg, the rest draped behind her, she had a bow on the other side, which revealed that she was wearing shorts, short shorts. (In other words, think of a long loincloth, but one side is sewn and closed but the other side left opened) fingerless gloves and these high heeled boots, she had freckles but her eyes, they were white as in her eyes were glowing white. Her breathing...I could see it...like it was cold, I felt cold just looking at her.

"This has gotta interesting." Rex mused, she didn't say anything as she flew at the other monsters, destroying all of his monsters, Rex ordered the Scarecrow, "Don't just stand there, attack!" She was clawed in the face by the scarecrow, but didn't even react to it. She flips the sword around, holding the circle part to her face and blows through it, bubbles formed, coming right at the scarecrow, it exploded, sending the scarecrow back.

"Bubbles?" My eyes widened as she tilted her head at me, the eyes turned blue for a minute but her eyes glowed back to white.

The scarecrow roared, charging at her, she blows into her wand, bubbles came out by twos, 12 formed and surrounded the monster, with a wave of her hand, they formed into the same exact sword wands. She claps her hands and they fell onto the scarecrow, stabbing it until it dissolved into straw. The sword wands disappeared and she turned to face Rex, he pulled out his sword. With one hand, she cuts into it with the blade, and blows into her hand. A blood bubble formed frozen, it lifts in front of her and she hits it with the sword. It shatters and the drops flow behind her. She brings it up as if like a ritual, in a instant, a whole row of those hoop blades or maybe a bubble wand blades appeared behind her. The colors reminded me of a rainbow, she was holding the blue one, the others were hanging over her like wings, but _wasn't she already flying? _Rex laughed.

"Let's see how your swords hold up against mine." He flys at her.

**Next one is an intense fighting scene. Who's gonna win?**


	16. Bubbles vs Rex

**Boomer's POV**

She jumps in the air as Rex came up at her, bring his sword down but she blocks every attack and kicks him a building. She flys at him, he was shooting energy balls as she lifts her hand, the red blade came into her hand. She throws it at him, he blocked it, but she lifts her hand and the red blade came flying at him. He blocks it again but she side kicks him down into the ground. He just got back up and she landed on a car top, in a blink of an eye, she stands behind it, with a swipe of her hand, the blades that hovered over her back, swipes the car into him. He backflips over the car. The blades acted like extra arms.

It was almost in slow motion: In the middle of his flip, she flew above him, bringing her hands down, the blades hits him into the ground or more like stabbed him into the ground. She lands on the ground with a stomp right on top of him, debris and dust spread everywhere.

Brick and Blossom showed up as energy beams were being fired, I still really couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What the *car crash* is going on?" Brick asked, ducking as a trash can was tossed their way.

"Bubbles is kicking Rex's ass!"

"What?" Blossom screamed. Suddenly, the woman was flying across the street, she stood up just as Rex jumps into the air, bring his sword down on her, but she lifts her hands in the air and the blades block his attack. She swings her arm behind her back and the blades, swing behind her to attack him. Rex backflips out of the way and shoots more energy balls. She backs up, blowing the explosive bubbles at him and runs almost in a circle, using the orange and blue hoop blades into her hands. She spins into a circle, Rex was blocking each attack, she side spins several times in the air, Rex barely could block those. She throws her blades into the air and spin side kicks him into a wall right next to us. We had to fly out of the way.

Rex tried to slash at her but she back flips back and catches her blades in the air. He attacked back but she was blocking and dodging like it was a dance, it was like, if the blades in her hands couldn't block the attack, the ones hovering behind her did. He didn't see it, as she side spins again and kicks him hard in the face.

"You think I can be beaten just 'cause your in this state." Rex was mad, he was attacking back hard, punching her in the stomach several times, she stumbles back but as he was about to slash her across.

It was like in slow motion: she whirls her blade around his, manipulating it almost, and swings both blades to the ground, holding it there, she lifts herself in the air,(with that same hand) whirls both legs around for a double kick. Rex stumbles back, she kicks him into the air, lifts her hand up and the blades came flying at him, hitting him in mid air.

"Damn, she's good." Brick nodded.

"We have to stop her, just look at this!" Blossom was about to stand up but Brick pulled her down, fast, dodging some explosive bubbles.

"Are you out of your *bubble exploding* mind, you really want ta get in the middle of that!" He pointed as the woman jump side kick Rex across the street. She lifts her hand to her lips as if to silence herself, then she lifts her other hand as in 'stop'. The blades begin to disappear and reappear coming at Rex, flying at him. He was dodging and blocking pretty well but they were coming too fast. The woman sighed as Rex was pinned down by the blades except the blue one. The blade floats up in front of her, she holds both hands together and both index fingers to her lips.

"_Frost bite._" A voice said, it suddenly got really cold, she blew into the loop, creating two bubbles that froze into ice balls and lands into her hands. She crushed them, she blows onto her hands and threw the hoop. This gust of the coldest air I've ever felt blew through, it was like this blizzard, ice formed everywhere.

"Bubbles! Stop!" Blossom yelled. She did stop but then with a snap of her fingers, everything that was covered in ice shatter, Rex fell out of his frozen prison. He stands up, staggering.

"This ain't over. Now, we have you exactly where we want you." He disappeared into his portal. We got up from our hiding spots, I ran towards Bubbles.

"Bubbles?" I smiled, but she just looked at me, with a wave of her hand, all those blades were pointed at the three of us, "Bubbles, what are you doing?" The three rolled out of the way as the blades rain down on.

"Please don't tell me we have to fight her?" Brick pulled out another frisbee which automatically turned into a disc. (So, now he's holding two)

"Are you serious? She nearly wipe the floor with Rex." I whispered, she trips an oncoming car with the blades, slicing the car as the driver digs out, only to face the blades. Brick slides in, blocking all the blades as the driver ran away. He trips her up and flips into the air, stomping her while she was mid air and lands back on his feet after a back flip.

"Your brother is so cool sometimes." Blossom sighed with hearts still in her eyes, Brick's not gonna like this. Brick jumps back as Blossom throws her yoyo, tying the woman down. All three were pulling on her, she wasn't strong, thank goodness for that. She lifts a hand up and a yellow blade cuts through the string. She lifts her hands towards us, sending all the blades at us. I rolled out of the way, but Brick and Blossom was stuck in the cross fire. As they fell down, she blew into the blue blade's hoop, creating a large bubble, trapping them inside. She blew an icy kiss, and the bubble froze, tapping them inside. They were banging against it but it was rock solid.

"Hang on-" She came out of no where, she was swinging two blades at me, I was trying my best blocking but she was brutal. It was just a reflex, I swung my bat, knocking one blade out of her hand, hitting her in the stomach, creating my explosives and threw them at her.

"Oh man," I backed up, I didn't mean that, she disappeared. I think I was kicked, I don't know, I just landed on my back, an intense pain in my stomach and she was standing over me, with this orange blade in her hand, "Bubbles, wake up, it me, Boomer." She's gonna kill me, she lifts the blade in the air and it hovers over me.

"BUBBLES!" I screamed, I could see the eyes flickering back to blue, she was even transforming back but then it just stops and those eyes were back. The blade still hovering, she closes her hand and it came flying at me. I closed my eyes.


	17. Finishing Move

**Boomer's POV**

I heard this loud sound and then a crash. I opened my eyes, Butch was out of breath as he tried to break through the frozen bubble, Brick and Blossom were lying there now. Buttercup swings her hammer sending the lady into a building and flys after her.

"Damn, if we don't get 'em out soon..." He didn't even need to finish that, I tried my explosions but it only cracked it a little, I saw Buttercup flying back, her body was frozen solid. The woman was standing up, wiping blood from her mouth and looked at it. I think she had the look of shock.

"Oh damn, this ain't good." I backed up, when all of a sudden, I could hear Poochie's voice, "Wait, you want me to say what?" I nodded, "Butch, remember me well." I took a deep breath and yelled, "Buttercup, You Look Hot In A Skirt!" Her eyes glowed green, "Brick...Brick...Kissed Buttercup!" His eyes glowed red, both of their ice prison broke and I had two of the scariest and angriest people about to kill me. Blossom looked mad too, but at least she wanted to strangle Brick.

"Guys," Butch stopped them, he looked mad himself, "We have something more pressing to deal with." He pointed at the lady, who was slashing up cars and freezing buildings, just pure destruction. It was beautiful.

"Time to kick it up a notch, boys," Brick said, he was starting to glow red.

"Oh our special move!" I cheered.

Brick nodded and turned to Blossom and Buttercup, "Buy us some time." The girls nodded and flew right at the woman. Brick was charging up, holding both disks in his hands, I had to create the most explosive bomb ever, "Ok, girls move! Now Butch!" I couldn't have been perfect just as the girls rolled out of the way, Butch plays his Balled of the Windstorm, creating this powerful vortex, sucking to woman in and trapping. We had to hurry, he couldn't hold her for long. Brick charged the disks with enough of his energy that he was starting to fad back into his regular clothes, my explosive was ready but I could barely control it.

"Now!" He threw the disks in, turning the tornado into a fire tornado and I threw the nova bomb (thats what I call it), the explosion was so intense that at first, everything was quiet, and the explosion just knocked everyone into the wall. I looked up, the woman was glowing white as she was getting smaller. It was Bubbles, I flew up to catch her, she was out cold.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Bubbles was in shock as she watched the video, she shook her head in horror and disbelief.

"And you don't remember anything?" Ken asked, pausing the video as this woman was about to stab Boomer with a floating blade.

"No! All I remember was being in so much pain and I saw this person in this hooded...what is it...like red riding hood...then nothing."

The professor asked, " And you said you saw this figure again, in your dreams."

Bubbles nodded, "Yes, it was after my first fighting lesson, it was dark...and there were these-"

Buttercup's eyes widened, "Weapons?"

Everyone looked at her, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked away, "I had the same kind of dream a while back."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ken asked.

"I didn't feel like talking about it, ok?"

"Ever since that dream, I've haven't been sick or lost control of my powers, I feel stronger."

"But Bubbles, you lose control. You nearly killed your friends...how did you even...what was that you turned into?" Poochie asked, "Its identical to your white z energy, but it was stronger, I felt so cold just sensing it."

"I don't understand this. I didn't want to hurt anyone, "Bubbles started crying, "I just wanted to be stronger...I just wanted you guys to be able to depend on me...but I nearly...I could have..." Bubbles was clenching her chest, she was crying in pain, "I'm a monster!"

"Bubbles, Stop!" Poochie yelled, the room was getting colder, "That energy...its coming back!"

"I've made things worse! I'm such a dumb-" Bubbles was engulf in white flames, everyone just backed up.

Boomer just hugs her, "It's ok, you saved me." The energy dissolved.

"I think Bubbles was force into this, Rex could have just snatched Boomer and left, but he stayed and pushed the right buttons. I think Bubbles was the target," Butch sighed, "But Rex couldn't have been the mastermind, could he?" Butch was hinting at something that made just about everyone nervous except Brick who looked like he could explode any second.

The Professor cleared his throat, "Anyways, Bubbles, you must keep yourself calm. We'll do more testing a little later. You just need to be extra careful.

"Ok." Bubbles was still crying, but she was calming down," I can't believe I could have..."

"But you didn't, you hesitated, you could have but you didn't. Not even Buttercup, the strongest of you three could hold her back...for long. You see, you're strong, and you were willing to fight Rex just to save me. I don't know about you, but that guy scares me." Boomer wrapped his arms around her, she blushed, "C'mon, how bout something to eat. Race ya." Boomer runs out and Bubbles chased him.

"He's right though, she did hesitate though." Butch said pulling out his lollipop, "Oh and by the way, he told us everything."

"What? What do you mean?" The Mayor looked nervous as Brick pulled out his pocket knife.

"This Sensei's Journal thing, about Him...everything. For our protection huh?" Butch sighed in frustration, "You know what, we've done a lot...and I mean a lot of stuff."

Brick looked mad, a couple of tick marks were on his head, "We've kept our side of the deal...sort of...but you could have been honest with us. We've done stuff but we've never lied to anyone."

"We didn't lie!" Buttercup yelled, "We wanted you to be good guys! And this bull about Lying-"

"It's true, if we had ever lied, it was to keep each others' secrets or survival!" Brick yelled back, "True, but you didn't tell us everything else, about Him...or how bout the fact that we have half white and half black z energy? Or my favorite, that we are in the middle of this insane plan of some evil creature? Or how bout you girls secret identity?"

Butch sighed, "We don't-"

"I'm trying to make a point." Brick shot back, "We risk our necks and going to school and you couldn't-"

The Mayor nodded, "I admit that it was wrong but at the time-"

Butch burst out in rage, shocking everyone, "Stuff it, Mr. Mustache! You didn't care one lick about us, except to get out of your hair. You people had plenty of time to tell us all this, and...and I thought we were actually getting somewhere... I was actually starting to trust you guys," Butch walked through the door when Buttercup stepped in his way.

"Wait."

Butch said coldly, "You've disappointed me most of all."

Buttercup's eyes widened in shock and confusion as he passed her, she touched her right shoulder and her neck, both pulsing in pain. Still in the room, Brick were about to walk away when Blossom stopped Brick.

"We're sorry, Brickie..I'm sorry," Blossom grabbed his arm, "You guys are right."

Everyone gasped, she was clenching her stomach, wincing in pain with each pulse.

"Well, they are," Blossom turned back to him, "It's not easy, so if you spit this back at me, I'll do more than strangle you...You guys...have been really cool, surprisingly...kinda mature about this and not the little disgusting..grossest little-"

Ms. Bellum cleared her throat, "Blossom?"

"Oh right, you especially saved me, and it wasn't fair how we just...it wasn't fair...and you guys deserved the truth, so for now on, that's what you'll get. Please say you forgive us?" Blossom was pulsing, a white appeared on her stomach but she didn't see it.

Brick turned around and a sweat drop appeared as Blossom was giving him the big teary eyed puppy dog face.

"Fine."

"And Brick?"

"What?"

Blossom started screaming, " You kissed Buttercup!"

He said with a sort of scary glance and with a blush, "Hell no. That was just some dumb gossip. Plus, if I did, it's not like we're a couple."

Blossom had the puppy dog first, " How can you be so cruel?"

* * *

Back at home, Blossom was in the bathroom, just getting out of the tub when this sudden pain in her stomach. She grabs her stomach still in pain, a strange mark appeared on it.

"What is this?" She winced as it sizzled, she quickly splashed cold water on it. She looked up into the mirror and saw something in the tub, a head. She turns her head but there was nothing.

"Just tired...just seeing things." She looks up at the mirror and saw The Leech standing in front of her. She gasped and backed away as it was reaching through the mirror. She was panting as it seemed the pain intensified as it reached through the glass. Its hand popping, its fangs shining through the mirror, it grabbed her hand tight, trying to pull itself out, it grabs her with the other hand, tearing a hole in her pajama top. She nearly busted the door down as she ran out, nearly knocking her mom over. She slams the door, jumps into her bed and her knees to her stomach, her shoulder burning and her heart pulsing into her throat. The door was slowly opening.

She just covered her ears and closed her eyes, "Go away...leave me alone...just leave me alone." Just as the door opened and just as the red eyes appeared, Blossom jumps up, screaming, turning on the lights, and looking around, "Just a nightmare...a nightmare...not real...not real." She was taking a deep breath when she noticed a dark bruise on her hand. It was a handprint, she was panting in fear as she looked for the hole that was ripped. It was there, she was grasping, looking around, and like choking for air as she noticed her closet door cracked open.

"No...no...no," Blossom screamed as she heard the popping and seeing a pale hand...she runs out if the room.


	18. Attention Everyone

hey XD i need you to do something for me? oh well actually for the world? and no am not kidding or anything i need you to read the and then re-wirte it then put it on all of your stories ether you have one or more either way will you please?

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from Artic Queen

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Artic Queen" ~


	19. Cody

"I'm telling you, it was in my room!" Blossom screamed as she was at the lab. The Professor was doing tests on Bubbles, she looked around, Brick was watching the game, Boomer was eating ice cream out of the box. They were still in their Ppg outfits.

"You mean this Leech creature," The professor asked, his eyes widened, "That's it."

"What?" Blossom asked.

"I have a theory, this creature when it feeds, it gives the energy to this 'boss' figure for some unknown reason. With the...other Bubbles, she sends a very powerful energy, what if they want the Leech to drain her. This Boss may need both energies. If that's true, then Bubbles, under no means must you transform back into the other Bubbles. The Amoeba Boys were attacked and even some citizens, they only had a little black z energy in them but that Leech attacked them anyways. You must stay calm; maybe you shouldn't even fight at all until we can figure out what triggered it." The Professor sighed, " If only I could get this journal working. Its like another puzzle on top of another and another."

"You know what Professor, I got a mark as well, I saw it last night." Blossom said, "It's on my stomach. What could it mean?"

Ken sighed in frustration, "I don't know, I just wish we had something to go on."

Brick sighed in exasperation, " That's it, can you people please shut the *poochie bark * up. And I'm tired of seeing those stupid outfits, we know who you are! You are the same girls from that hot teach. Ms. Keane's class! With the same *door opens* names!" Brick crossed his arms as Butch walks in, he looks around seeing everyone's face and turn to Brick, Everyone except Boomer was in shock.

"You told?" He asked, he looked at Brick, but then sighed, looking a little sad, "I just came back for my headphones."

Bubbles' looked confused, "But how did you know?"

"Is she *poochie bark* serious?" Brick had a tick mark appeared as he was getting annoyed,"Same names and you don't wear *dog barks on T.V.* masks. The only one who fooled me is Buttercup, I mean who could see her wearing a * computer beeping* skirt."

Butch sighed, grabbing his headphones, he was about to walk out, when Ken stops him.

"Hold it, with the monsters and that Leech, it's best not to go alone." Ken advised. Butch grabs him by the collar and hangs him on a coat rack, and walks out.

"Finally, let's go Boomer." Brick jumps up and Boomer follows him.

"Where are you guys going?" Blossom asked already transformed back into her regular clothes.

"Butch always goes somewhere on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We're just dying to find out if its that girl." Boomer laughed, "I just love solving puzzles and mysteries."

"Plus, what girl would be into Butch." Brick commented.

Blossom sighs, looking at him lovingly, " Especially with a stud like you around." She tried to hug him but he ducked and ran out the door.

"Let's go Bubbles, can imagine, Butch?" She grabs Bubbles' hand, running after the boys, Ken still trying to get down from the coat rack, "So, there's a girl huh?"

"Yeah, some chick with an incredible voice, I've heard her but I never saw her."

The four were still following Butch, who was walking through this crowd in front of this shop.

"The Siren Saloon." Boomer read the sign, " That's a weird...hey..it's that voice" Boomer lifted his head. As they were cutting through, people were whistling, clapping and begging for an encore. They saw Butch, sitting at a stool, talking to some chubby red headed lady.

"Thank you everyone," A familiar voice laughed, "I guess one more couldn't hurt, this I kinda made it on the way over here. For a very special person." (**I don't own any songs, Also this might get confusing because two things are happening at once)**

**Your unfeeling heart imprisons me  
Careless eyes, too blind to see  
**

At the Hospital, Cody was sitting in a chair on the roof top again, the sheets were blowing behind him. There was heavy panting behind him, he turns around looking behind but seeing nothing.

**Empty words, an iron cage**

**Broken heart, bleeding rage**

No way." Blossom pushed the crowd faster than the others.

**Can't wait for you and me  
It's time I break free**

Cody was reading his card from Bubbles.

"_Don't worry Bubbles, I'm getting stronger, just wait...I won't need this cane anymore either."_ He smiled to himself. With the black z energy in him, he was getting stronger. He snaps out of it when he hears the panting again.

**Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love**

Blossom was still pushing through when Brick accidentally knocks a guy's drink, the glass shatters, and the guy pushed him to the ground. He was about Big Billy's size but bald and tattoos.

"Watch it, you little punk!" The man yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, but there's hardly no room, maybe if you got out, there would be room for at least 10 elephants!" Brick had three tick marks appeared.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

**Burned by your fire**  
**Trap of love**  
**Snared by desire**

"No, of course not. I'm just saying, the capacity in here is...probably 75 maybe, not 2000 People. So if you walked out, it would go back to seventy *microphone screams* five!"  
**Trap of love**  
**Beware the trap of love**

Blossom stops and turns to watch Brick, his fists were in the air, about five tick marks appeared, Boomer covered Bubbles' ears and the singing was loud enough so that only the people that surrounded them (including Blossom) could hear every word. Everyone was shocked and Blossom was blushing.

The man's face was bright red, "You could me a fat...how dare you...little man got a big mouth."

Blossom grabs his hand, "Brick stop playing around, c'mon." Blossom tries to pull him away but the fat guy pushes her down. Everything went in slow motion as Blossom was looking down, her hand bleeding from the broken glass.

"Uh Blossom," Bubbles had sweat drops, as she ran to het,"You ok?"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Brick grabs a chair and slams it against the guy's head, before he could do anything else, Blossom grabs the guy by the collar.

**Let me be, it's time we part**

**Set me free, uncage my heart  
**

Cody turns around again, for the third time, he was starting to freak out, he was quickly getting up, when he saw a figure, behind the sheets. At first, he saw a hat.

"Hello, hello...Are you ok?" He asked. The sheets blew, showing this figure who was wearing mismatched clothes and barefoot with the palest skin.

"Oh it's you. I don't think the nurses would like either of us being here." He laughed.

**Can't wait for you and me  
It's time for you to see**

The guy was threw out of the place by Blossom who had steam coming out of her ears, " YOU DON'T PUSH GIRLS, YOU CREEP!" Blossom stormed back in, grabbing Brick's hand, who was still in shock himself.

"Whoa, I just notice that...It's much easier to get through now." Bubbles smiled.

**Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love**

Cody turns to grab his cane, when he turns back around, the figure fell to the ground, he was about to limp over there when the sun started to turn red, shining everything in a blood red color, the whole world seem to pause.

"_Almost there, almost whole_."

**Burned by your fire**

**Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love**

Cody turned back to the figure, who was reaching out for him, he helped it up and was taken by surprise by the hug it gave him.

**Beware the trap of love...**

A nurse came on the roof top, She screams.

Blossom and Bubbles belts beeped, they ran out if the building and Blossom answered her compact. Butch had stormed out.

"There's been another attack...at the hospital," The Professor explained, "Also, I can't seem to reach Buttercup, do you have any idea where she is?"

"We know." Bubbles giggled as they turned towards the stage, seeing Buttercup bowing. She had a shock expression on her face when she saw the four there.

(**More soon)**


	20. Jessie Doe

Chapter 20

**Back in the Abyss, A Flashback**

Rex was looking up at a figure, that was chained and bounded against a wall, its eyes closed as it sleeps.

Rex sighed, " Why I always have to babysit you?" He frowned as the figure remained asleep but it did stir a little, "I know you hear me."**  
**

He jumped as he heard Him reply, "So this is the boss' trophy. I've heard so much...but - doesn't seem to fit the description."

"Don't let - fool you, - was a nightmare to handle, - nearly destroyed the whole city in the Edo period. The boss had no chance, its thanks to this one, we're still here. - is the reason why the Boss needs even more energy to get the portal opened wide enough to get through. Now, - just sleeps. Problem is, guard duty is not fun when the captive sleeps all the time."

" What is - name?"

"I don't know, I don't think - even knows,"Rex turns to Him, with a deadly glare, "Listen Him, don't think for a second I don't know what you're up but...let's make one thing clear, I'm loyal only to the boss, just 'cause you spared me, doesn't change a damn thing." Rex walks away annoyed by Him's smile. Him frowns but then he turns to the figure with a smile.

"That fool has no idea." Him laughs as his claws snapped the chains apart. The figure floated down, standing there with its head down. The figure was pulsing, Him disappeared as the figure lifts its head and opened its eyes.

* * *

The five of them arrived on the scene of the roof top. A nurse was sitting down crying, Bubbles gasped as she seem who was being carried away.

"Cody?!" She yelled, he was breathing heavily through an oxygen mask, two holes in his neck that was oozing black stuff. The Professor, Ken, and Poochie were already there.

"Oh good, you guys are here," The Professor shook his head and turned back to the Nurse, "Now, do you remember anything else at all?"

"The same thing I told the cops, no one could have seen a thing, everyone was looking at the sun turning red."

"Have you seen anything or anyone strange?"

The Nurse shook her head, but then yelled, "Wait! It might not be much but a patient of ours is missing. Jessie Doe."

"Who?"

"Jessie Doe. That's what we called him or her. Someone found 'it' in an alley and brought 'it' here."

Bubbles asked, "I'm confused. You keep calling this person 'it', was it a boy or a girl?"

"That's the thing, we couldn't tell, the minute we tried to take 'its' clothes off or even get near 'it', 'it' would look at us...with...those eyes...and when it looked at you, you backed off. Of course, one of the nurses tried sedating him..or her, and ending up getting sedated herself. Anyways, in my opinion, I think it was a girl, seemed really pretty, but really you could hardly tell. I felt kinda bad for her or him, no one came to claim...Jessie. In fact, tomorrow I was gonna take her or him to foster care. Maybe that's why Jessie ran off, but 'it' did sometimes follow Cody around or let Cody talk to it. It could be nothing, but I last saw Jessie going up to the roof, about 12 o'clock."

"Can you give us a description?" The Professor asked. Boomer followed Bubbles, she was looking sadly at Cody, touching his hand. She was blushing.

"Sure. Wore a black hat, ex large brown shirt kinda like a dress, and sometimes gray sweat pants, no shoes." The nurse pulled the clothes out of a bag,"Or at least use to."

"Physical characteristics or appearance?"

"Now that you mention it, looked starved, ate like a savage but couldn't seem to hold it down. Very very pale, I mean almost white, very long, white spiky hair and...and..looked between 8 to 14 years old. Oh, it had the scariest red eyes I ever seen, it reminded me of blood."

Everyone gasped and Blossom shivered in complete horror.

The Nurse sighed, looking over at Cody, "It really is ashame, he was getting better. He was going to go home by next week. He couldn't wait, I know his parents are going to be upset. They were planning a party and everything." The Nurse walked out.

The Professor gave Cody a shot, noticing the bite mark oozing the black energy out, "This should help him generate the black z in his body a little faster."

"Thanks." Bubbles nodded, holding Cody's hand, Boomer noticed the sparkle in her eyes and he just looked down at the floor. He noticed something, he opens it, besides seeing Bubbles' name, there writtien in blood, **Insidious****.**

He looked at Cody's hands, there was no blood.

_"If he didn't write this, then who did?" _

Blossom hugs Buttercup, "So you can sing now huh?"

Buttercup turned around with fire in her eyes, "I really, really don't feel like talking right now!"

Blossom sighed and gave Buttercup the puppy dog eyes, "Oh but Buttercup, you have such a lovely singing voice, why don't you tell us-"

Buttercup blushed, crossing her arms, "All I'm saying is that it happened a month after the last fight with Him, ok? That's all I'm saying for now. I can't believe you guys were there, it was a secret. What were you doing there anyways? "

"We were following Butch."

Buttercup's face flush with embarrassment, " He was there...No wait...it's good he was there...oh man...I was mad though. No...this is good, maybe he got the message...I'm done..." Buttercup was another world and her own little battle. She ran off.

"Mystery after mystery with her, huh?" Bubbles whispered.

"A mystery that we're gonna solve." Blossom said, with that fire of determination look in her eyes.

**Back at the Lab**

"This is getting serious, when I checked Cody, his black z energy is nearly at 10%, any lower and he could be dead. This 'Jessie' has to be the Leech. It can pass off as a person now. You boys and girls have to be really careful now." The Professor advised.

Boomer shivered, "Just think, that thing...walking around." It started to rain.

A figure stood in an alleyway, with its head down. Its head only lifted up as Princess Morbucks' Limo went by. Its red eyes followed the limo, it started walking right after it, barefoot and soaking wet in the rain.


	21. Blossom's Test

**(Takes place on the same day)**

Princess Morbucks was yelling at one of her maids when the driver's stomp on the brakes.

"WHY ARE WE STOPPING?" She screamed as she looked through the front window. A figure stood in front of the car, "HOW DARE THAT MORON...JENKINS, MOVE HIM...OR WHATEVER OUT OF THE WAY!" Princess commanded, "I can't wait to show Butch my new dress, guarteened to get him away from that Buttercup...and Sophie...I can't believe his taste. Who could resist me?"

One of her maids nodded, "You're right Princess, he must be a nut case."

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed at the maid, she was blushing and her eyes shimmered, "He's perfect, don't get me wrong, those other two are gorgeous. Brick with his hot temper and his rebel attitude, makes my heart melt, and Boomer, his smile and the way he talks to you...its like he knows what just to say, what girl could resist; but Butch is the finest of the fine, that coldness, that calmness, not to mention he's an artist...can you imagine, him painting me." Princess in her own little day dream, she didn't notice that the driver came back in, letting the figure sit in the front seat beside him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE? JENKINS, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"I apologize, but I don't have the heart to let this poor creature freeze in the rain, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, that's enough on that subject." Jenkins was a different driver, old enough to be her grandfather, and was one of the very few who actually talked back and got her to shut up every once in a while.

"HOW DARE YOU?! WAIT, UNTIL-"

"Princess, I've been around since you're dad was a boy, if you think I'm afraid of someone who needs a really good paddlin', then you better think again. Honestly, your sister was fine with me bringing a poor soul from this weather. Now shut up and let me down 'me' job." Jenkins started the car and drove off. The figure looked at the window, red eyes reflected back.

**Blossom's POV**

I must be asleep, I really wanted to talk to Buttercup, she could sing...when did that happen?...After our battle with Him...she said..I was just so tired. After last night's scare, I couldn't sleep a wink. I just sat on the couch...and I was gone.

I opened my eyes, I was back in that dark place again, _oh no, please don't tell me I'm in another dream_, everything was black, nothing but the glass I was standing on. I heard this voice.

"_Dearest child, you've pass the first test, I sense a strong light in you," _Suddenly, the image of when The Leech grabbed me by the ankle, back in the woods. I remember that, something made it back off the first time. I could see it, I was glowing white.

"_But I fear child, that the creature has already spread its wings. Choose your weapon, dear one." _Pedestals surrounded me.

"Which one do I pick?" Something caught my eye, I saw this sword, it seemed perfect, it glistened with so much energy. I looked over and saw these plain fingerless gloves, I don't know why but...I reached for the gloves, they seemed right.

"_Such a wise child_," The voice said, "_You have picked the right one. Courage and Valor, though not your greatest strength, once shown, it is bright but gentle._"

"I don't get it."

"_Plenty of times you have shown your courage_," Images appeared, of the times I fell for guys, how I just jumped to fight Mojo and even when hugging Brick or fighting Him," _Oh brave child, true, your actions have rarely been wise but you stayed true to yourself and with others. That is true courage and your valor, asking for forgiveness_."

My stomach was glowing, it felt like it was on fire, I was sweating, I could barely breathe. I was on the ground, holding my stomach. I looked up and I saw this cloak figure. Why was it getting hotter? I was coughing, I...I'm choking here. I looked up again...I saw this person...standing in front of me...it had long, white spiky hair. It was wearing nothing but white, but had this weird black ribbon around its neck with a silver X as a charm. It lowered itself, reaching for me. Its eyes glared red.

_"No, no..stay AWAY!" _I don't know what happened, but I was burning up, sweat was dropping from my face. My stomach...hurts so bad. A bright light was glowing from it, this giant ball of fiery energy just appeared right in front of me. I was burning up, it was getting harder to breathe...

_"Be strong, have Courage! The power is great in you! You must deal with it! Fight it now, Child or perish on the spot. The energy...your essence."_

**Normal POV**

Blossom was sleeping on the couch, when she was suddenly gasping for air, her body jerked.

"Professor!" Ken and Bubbles yelled. Buttercup ran over, catching Blossom as jerked onto the floor. Brick and Butch looked over the couch, she was shaking as her body jerked again, her eyes rolled into her head.

"Blossom! Blossom!" Buttercup patted her face, "She's burning up!"

"LOOK!" Poochie pointed at her stomach, a mark appeared and was glowing hot pink. Blossom was gasping again, she was shaking, her skin was sizzling.

Oh no, she's having some sort of seizure. Call the ambulance!" The Professor ordered, "Hold her head steady Buttercup. This isn't a normal seizure." Blossom was burning up, she burned Buttercup's hands. Blossom jerked up and she gasped, her skin was turning pale blue.

"She's not breathing! Blossom! Blossom! Listen to me! The Ambulance will be here!"

"This looks familiar." Butch said, trying to stay calm.

"Damn it, **Red Hot Brick, **the ambulance won't get here in time," Brick transformed, he picked her up, she jerked less but she still wasn't breathing, "She needs to go to the Hospital now!" Before anyone could object, he flew out of there top speed.

_"You must deal with it! Fight it now, Child or perish on the spot."_

Blossom was fading...her heart was sizzling.

* * *

**Back to the Abyss and Flashback **

The figure was breathing heavily as it took the first time, but crumble. Its stomach grumbled and it continued to crawl towards some spiral platform. It notices some lurkers crawling by, its stomach growled louder, catching their attention.

They charged at it, it rolls out of the way, swatting at one as if the monster was a fly. Grabbing one, its fangs extended, taking a bite, dark ooze trails down its shirt. The monsters watched in a confused horror, as one of them dissolved. The figure staggered up, licking its fingers and mouth, savoring every little bit of its meal. It looks over towards the others, stomach still growling, it turns towards the other monsters. The monsters not having enough sense to run, charges at this figure.

A sickening sound and monsters' screams echoed through the dark abyss.

**Another one of my fight scenes is next.**


	22. Escaping the Abyss

_**This might get a little confusing because I'm trying to keep this character's identity as much of a secret as possible, so whenever you see h-, that means the mysterious figure. I just put the h- because it looked weird with just a - by itself. I started getting confused and I'm writing the friggin thing.**_

**Flashback, in the dark abyss**

A figure staggered down the crystal stairs, missing one step, h- crashes to the ground. H- gets up, standing on a white painted ground. H- lifted h- hand, using all of H- strength, a portal appeared. Just when H- was about to walk through it, a voice yelled right above it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Something grabbed H- and threw H- away from the portal. Suddenly, dark figures appeared around h-.

_"We cant't let you escape." _One of the monsters hissed, as they became the shape of wolves, with dripping black fangs and red, glaring eyes, standing over h-. One of them charged at h-, h- side steps and hit the creature with the palm of h- hand, firing some sort of light energy, the creature dissolves. As another creature lunges, h- grabs it by the hand, twisting it around and flipping it into the other creatures. H- dodging the monsters attacks, firing off this white energy, but was knocked to the ground. Out of breath, h- stood up.

_"You are weak. Used too much for the portal."_

H- lifted h- hand in the air, a white circle with a star in it appeared, dropping some weird guns into h- hands. It smiled a little, showing h- fangs, then wincing in pain as the guns' handles, spiked into h- hands, the guns were filling up with white fluids. H- holds up the guns. Another creature charges, but misses as h- jumps into the air, firing, sending the white energy into the creature's head, it dissolves. As h- landed right in front of a monster wolf, h- jumps over it, firing another shot in midair, spinning in the air and landing on h- feet. Wincing in pain, as the guns glowed white, getting a little longer and slender.

H- blocks an attack with a gun, spinning around, slashing a wolf in half. Jumping onto a wolf's head, firing one shot in the head, flipping back wards into another wolf and shooting it in the stomach. In midair, a wolf slash H- to the ground, H- landed on its feet. H- was breathing heavily, wincing as the guns glowed again, and putting them together, creating a larger, longer gun sword. H- fires, the energy bullets were larger, destroying at least five of the monster wolves. About ten charged at H-, taking a deep breath, holding the sword up, H- runs towards them. Slashing one in half, spinning while dodge one monster, H- stabs it in the stomach. H- backflips and spins in the air, slashing another wolf into pieces; while still in mid air, firing a dozen rounds, destroying all but three. The wolves dissolved but H- crumbles to the ground, the guns disappeared. H- looks up, seeing the three monsters above H-.

"_Leech, you will never escape-."_

H- punched the monster in the face, getting up, H- red eyes glowed. Dodging a wolf's slash attack, H- elbows it in the stomach, and punches it in the leg, its leg dissolves as it falls to its knees, H- rolls over its back, kicking the wolf behind it, punching that one in the stomach, and hitting it with H- palms. The wolf dissolves, H- jumps over that same wolf, with H- hands on its shoulders, hurricane kicks the wolf, who was talking, in the face several times before it fell down, at the same time, dissolving the wolf with the dissolve knee completely. H- was huff and puff, barely able to stand. H- walks towards the portal, H- turns around, seeing three figures standing right behind H-, and behind the wolf, but it didn't notice the three beings.

"_You''ll be back Leech-." _The monster tried to threatened by it was silence as it was stabbed by a mysterious hand. It dissolves. H- backs up into the portal, seeing one of them, throwing something at H-, stabbing it in the stomach.

"Who let you off your leash?" One sighed in boredom, looking at its nails.

H- hissed, backing into the portal and it closes behind it.

One of the dark figures sighed in anger, "I wanted to fight H-"

"Why? H- wouldn't be no fun. Let's informed the Boss what happened." The last one said, "This might get us some more fun."

"It better."

On the other side, H- finds itself inside a weird, cramped room. Leaning against a door, it cracked open, it sounded like someone was running from outside. (Sounds familiar). Getting out of the cramp space and through a window from a room, H- staggers into the shadows.

Gigi was coming out of the salon, fuming how no one appreciates his genius when his boss followed him, trying to calm him down when seeing this stranger, leaning against a wall. H- stared at Gigi, seeing that Black Z aura, stomach growling of hunger, fangs extended out as it stumble towards the two. H- didn't even notice that it was bleeding badly from the fight, its hunger too much of a distraction.

"Hey! Hey! Miss? Sir? You ok Buddy?" Gigi's boss asked. Gigi freaked out seeing the figure dripping blood as it continued stumbling towards them. The boss catches it as passed out, " Gigi, help me! We've got to get...get.. him...or her...to the hospital!"

"But my clothes!"

* * *

**Back to the Present**

Brick enters into the Hospital, "She's not breathing!" He yelled as Blossom jerked again suddenly gasping for air again. One nurse came rushing in with a rolling bed. Brick put her on the bed and Blossom's body started to jerk violently again.

"I need some help here!" The nurse yelled, others rolled her into a room.

* * *

Three figures bowed their heard as the Grey Figure stood in sudden fury.

"H- has escaped, that fool let Our Leech escape!"

The first one spoke," You want us to deal with Rex." Its eyes glowed red.

"Or go to the other side and get H- back." The second one sighed, still looking at its nails but grinned evilly. Its eyes glowed blue.

"Just something! I'm itchin for a fight!" The last one popped its knuckles in anticipation, its eyes glowed green.

"Soon, my new pupils, you shall have all the fun you want. Let me take care of a certain matter first."

The three snickered, their eyes glowed brighter in the darkness.

* * *

Gigi was running into the bathroom, in tears.

"How dare those customers not appreciate my genius? It's unspeakable almost as bad as when thatingrate of a boss asked to carry that bloody, disgusting creature yesterday. And now this...I'm wasting my talents here." He carried to cry when he heard this knock on the door, "Go away, I am busy not being appreciate for the genius I am."

The knocking continued until he stuck his head out, but no one was there. He leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him, not seeing a figure standing it.


	23. Buttercup's Pain

He was pacing back and forth as the others finally arrived. The Doctors were fighting to keep Blossom down as her violent jerking continued. Her eyes still in her head, at first she was breathing again but her body jerked up and she gasped, staying in that position, turning blue.

"KEEP HER AIRWAY OPENED!" Someone was yelling.

"Anything yet?" Bubbles asked.

Brick shook her head, "They said it didn't look too good. They never seen anything like it..well...since two months ago."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure. It was you, remember." Boomer tried to smile, " We ran all the way to the Hospital, Butch carried him too." Boomer noticed the intense coldness between Butch and Buttercup.

"Amazing, how Butch can show such...compassion and feelings like that, too bad it's not his best quality." Buttercup glared at him, "But then again I wouldn't be surprised he was not just prentending that emotion."

Butch glared back, crossing his arms, "I'm sorry, I don't seem to understand you. You see I'm not fluent in the language: **Lying Bitch**." Everyone gasped.

Buttercup clenched her fists, several tick marks appeared,"How 'bout the language of **Whooping your a**-" Bubbles quickly covering her mouth and pulling her away.

"Buttercup, we're in a hospital." Bubbles whispered.

"I called Blossom's family, they should be here soon." About 30 minutes later, Blossom's parents came rushing in.

"Where is she?" Her father asked, his eyes widened when he saw Brick, "You? What are you doing here? You're responsible, aren't you?"

Bubbles whispered to Boomer, "Do they know each other?"

Boomer had sweat drops appear along with his nervous look, "Last week..well...let's just say it involves a grocery store parking lot, a fight and Brick stuffing him in the trunk of his car."

Buttercup's eyes widened, "Her dad was missing for a day, you did that?" She yelled at Brick, who shrugged his shoulders.

"He pissed me off, ok?"

The Professor stepped in before the dad could say anything else.

"Listen sir, he flew her all the way here, he-"

Her mom grabs Brick's hands, giving him the puppy dog eyes, " Thank you for the kindness you showed my little Blossom, you're a saint, I'm so glad you were there." There were tears in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, of course he's gonna do anything for his 'girl'." Boomer laughed, backing away as Brick gave him this scary smile. The dad screamed in horror as her mom hugs him, "Oh my little Blossom...with a hero! I'm so happy!"

"Hero? He's a criminal!"

"I'm...going...to...kill..you." Brick whispered with several tick marks and his eyes blazing, and he was about to strangle Boomer, but Blossom's mom started hugging him again.

After that little scene, the doctor said...

Blossom sat up, "He said what? No...no..no..not where the Leech attacked! I can't stay here!" Blossom panicked and suddenly clenched her stomach, the mark showed up again, she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Now calm down Blossom." The Professor warned

"Buttercup and I could stay with you." Bubbles offered.

"What?" Buttercup screamed but then she saw Blossom's eyes, "Ok...ok."

Bubbles elbowed Brick who had his hands in his pockets, his face was flushed with embarrassment as he gave her a bag of fruit drops, he cleared his throat ," Glas you're ok."

"And Bricky," Blossom was blushing, "Bubbles told me what you did, you're my hero!" She grabs and hugs him. Her dad was watching through the door window with tears in his eyes.

"GET OFF!" Brick was screaming.

"Oh no, it's true. My baby girl is dating New Townsville's most wanted criminals."

"He's a hero now." Her mother smiled, watching as Brick was trying to pry her off.

Later on, as the sun was coming down, a nursing assistant set up cots for the two girls.

"Now," Blossom cleared her throat, "Buttercup...you can sing! When did that happen? Plus, what's going on with you and Butch? And DID YOU KISS MY BRICK!"

Buttercup sighed, annoyed how the old Blossom came back, "I don't wanna talk-"

Blossom was about to jump down her throat, "Oh no, you've been acting strange for a while. First, you're disappearing acts, those letters, and not to mention the weird behavior between you and Butch and now you can sing. Fuss up!"

Buttercup just crossed her arms and turned her back.

"Buttercup, what's wrong, please tell us." Bubbles asked nicely.

Blossom yelled, "Just Fuss up! You love him don't you? YOU LOVE BRICK!"

"No." Buttercup didn't turn around.

"Then, tell us how come you can sing." Bubbles said, trying to keep the tension down.

"I already told you...it happened after a month we defeated Him. At first, my throat was always hurting. Then, I couldn't even talk...and it just happened. That's...this dumb singing voice...it's funny...singing almost makes me feel good, like watching the Titans winning the cup. There are times when...when...It doesn't matter, you got your answer. Now leave me alone."

"What about the poems, those letters your always reading?" Blossom interrogated

Bubbles gave one of those 'I just figure something out', "Wait, Boomer said that Butch was crazy about some girl with a voice...that's you, he likes you. Of course, they were about to fight in the hospital so maybe...a lover's quarrel."

"Is that true?" Blossom's eyes widened. They kept yelling her name over and over, asking the same question until...

Buttercup burst, "I...I just can't ok? I messed up so badly and now he hates me and I really don't know why." Buttercup begin grabbing her shoulder, pulsing in pain, she runs out of the room. Tears were in her eyes.

"Buttercup." Blossom wanted to get up but she couldn't.

Buttercup ran out of the room and onto the roof, she stood in the rain. The rain mixing with her tears.

"**Let me be, it's time we part, set me free, uncage my...heart**." She clenched her shoulder. A mark was pulsing but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

**Buttercup's POV**

"You'll catch a death of cold, Tiger." A voice said. I turned around, seeing that stupid lollipop, in his mouth.

"What...what-" My face turned red, every part of me...I don't know why, my neck was pulsing and my shoulder was throbbing again, "You?!"


	24. First Kiss

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch was leaning against the wall, under the roof.

"What the- I thought you went- what are you doing here?" I stormed up to him, with every intent on smacking that stupid lollipop out of his mouth but he just stood there so calm and heartless, "Go Home." I said through my teeth, he rubs against my cheeks. His hands still surprisingly soft...even now. I backed away, blushing.

He sighed, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth, " I've been thinking...I've put you through a lot, haven't I?"

I crossed my arms and turned around. I wasn't gonna let him smooth talk me...not this time. This...all this had been one mess after another, I just wanted my life uncomplicated again or without all this drama.

"Boomer said something and it just made me think of what an ass I've been...*clearing his throat*. He said that it must've been really hard dealing with me, seeing me everyday, and not know where we stand-"

"So when did you figure out it was me?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders," I guess, at the lake. All that talk...if you're pretty, sounded real familiar. Anyways, seeing those other girls around me...must have tore your heart to sheds. Especially with that talk of destroying Buttercup one day, when we...at the lake..months ago. It must've really..."

"Why couldn't I have liked Boomer, at least he gets it. You're just a heartless Bastard!" I yelled at him, he was just so infuriating, crossing his arms being so calm, "I waited for you for weeks...at the bench...you never showed...up..At first, I thought maybe you were capture...then I finally accepted that...you just didn't care...and...and...Just never mind. I'm done ok. Go back to your precious Sophie." I hated myself for being so weak, I just started crying, "I...I just wanna know if you...No I don't care, go back to your pretty fan girls...with their bashing their eyelashes and that girly-"

He sighed louder, "You're exhausting," With that he just wrapped his arms around my shoulders," Why do you always have to be so difficult? Haven't we been through that before?"

"Butch...I'm tired...I shouldn't...I'm too young to be going through this...I'm tired...of..." I sighed, I don't know what I'm even trying to say. He let go and just sighed. He was just gonna walk away, I know it. He doesn't fight, he doesn't do conflicts, I wouldn't mind though. I guess, I just wanted to know if I was worth fighting for, maybe. I just stood there, it seemed like an eternity, listening to the rain.

He sighed again, I was surprise that he was still there. He turned me around and lifted my hat up, trying to see my face. I was drying my tears now, he just sighed again.

"I think...I..I," He was blushing bright red, then he sighed, "I think I should go. Later Tiger." With that, he gave me a kiss in the cheek. I couldn't help but blush and smiled, I placed a hand on that cheek. He was about to walk away when he sighed again, "You know what, I'm tired too." He turned back around, facing me.

_He...he's gonna kiss me..I...I wouldn't mind, I hate it...but I really..._

He had tha dumb half smile as he slowly lowered his face to mine.

"Knock it off." I whispered, "I...I mean it. Just stop...it." He did, he just gave me a light peck on the lips, his face was redder than mine. He was embarrassed, just like me, it was one of the very few things we had in common, we're not good at this sort of stuff, showing these kind of feelings. I wanted to punch him.

I just started hitting him, not hard but with each word, I just hit him, "I hate you...I can't stand you! You heartless jerk. You stood me up...you come back and just...coming to my school...you knew who I was...letting those bimbos flirt with you. They can have you! I'm serious! They can have you." I stop hitting him and he just stood there, didn't seemed phased at all.

"Do you really mean it? It's over or are you still upset? I can't tell with you."He was rubbing the back of his head.

"Over? We never...we've never even started, so stop pretending ok? Just go home, use some other girl." I started crying again, "You see what you've done to me, I've become such a crybaby."

He sighed, having this strange look, "Remember how we first met, crashing into each other, at the park, you skateboarding and me, listening to music. You, screamed your head off at me. I've never seen anyone's face turn so red...except Brick's."

I laughed, "You said you've never heard anything so annoying in your life. You called me, Tiger. I thought I was gonna beat you." I laughed a little harder, tears coming down my face. Butch started snickering, it was rare but he had a really nice smile.

"You actually punched me."

"Then you said..." My face turned so hot, "You said..."

"I said I like tigers. Didn't think that would chase you away."

"Tater tot." I swallowed hard, he had one of his rare full on smiles still. My heart just leaped into my throat, I just pulled him to me, hugging him around the neck, and getting the real strength to do what I did next.

I kissed him on the cheek and then...on the lips.. it was our first...real kiss...He must have been surprised but I just held him there, I could barely think. He was so warm, that shocked me. I backed off, seeing that shocked expression on his face. I stuck my curled tongue.

"Don't think for one second you're off the hook. I've gotta go." I walked by him.

"Wait." He cleared his throat, "So are we..does...does this mean?" He knicker the ground, hands in his pocket.

I looked away, trying hard not to smile, "I'll think about it, Tater Tot, but I really should go."

"Yeah, see ya, Tiger." He finally said. Great, back in the hole again with that cold hearted jerk.

* * *

Rex, Echinda, Him, and the female figure were standing in front of the Grey Figure, who was tapping its fingers.

"Boss-" Rex was about to speak.

"_Silence!"_ It screamed, "_I hold you responsible for this, you damn fool!"_

Rex glared at Him,"Boss, I'm telling you, there's no way H-could have escaped without help-"

An energy blast was shot, Rex was sent flying back, sizzling. He laid there on the floor, until he started gagging. The figure had its hand clench, it clenched it tightier and Rex holding his neck, was kicking in the air.

"_Didn't I say silence? You pathetic little weakling, I asked you to watch H- closely and you let H- escape. You've no idea what you've done...that power..out of my reach. I told you what would happen." _The Figure clenched tighter, when the female figure stood in front of Rex.

"If I may, "She bowed, the Figure nodded, "It's not too late, H- only remembers a little and, H- is weak, we can catch H-" She bowed her head, "I could use my energy, to open the portal long enough for the hounds."

The Figure unclenched its hand, "_Last chance, Rex. Echidna, release the hounds_. _Now_, _if you excused me, I got some new pupils who need my attention_. _You remember Rex, the ones who actually did something about H-."_

**Another mystery, Don't worry, the next chapter will explain what's going on here, kinda. Who are these new pupils? And who's this H- that the Boss wants back so badly?**


	25. Probation

The Professor gathered everyone, " Ok, I finally got the next entry deciphered." He sighs from exhaustion, pushing a button, a hologram of the Sensei appears.

_"So much has happened? Where do I even begin? I guess, there has been an increase of monsters. I couldn't explain it until I encountered it...this monster...don't get me wrong *static* all these new monsters are terrifying and even radiated a different aura. This one stuck out though._

Princess was modeling in a full view mirror when she saw something moving in her closet, she turns around, looks back but sees nothing.

"_This monster, seems to be attacking other monsters and even the girls and boys. Omiya was nearly out of her mind with fear. I can't blame her, I've seen it myself. The monster doesn't seem much, it stands there...it seemed almost human...maybe it was. It had these blood *static* eyes."_

Princess turns again to the closet, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT!" She screamed, she walks close by the closet, but backs away as she sees a pale hand coming out from the closet. Hands popping as the claws dug into the door, it was looking down at the ground, not stumbling so much anymore. It was breathing heavily and gasping loudly.

"_They called it a Leech, I've researched a lot about it from mythologies. *static* It's like a zombie/ghost. It's created when *static covers the words* walking the earth with an insatiable appetite until it is whole, what happens next, not even the stories say."_

Princess backs away, looking in those eyes, paralyze her with fear. She blinks and the figure was gone. She was just about to run out of her room, when she heard a sound like something was cracking. She unwillingly turned her head, seeing these fangs and a shriek."

"_This Leech, moves in the shadows, appearing anyways and disappearing from thin air. I believe this monster is more than one function. I don't *static* it's not just for unleashing the energy *static*. I think it's here to drain someone particular, draining this *static* could be the finally key. I've heard this Echidna say its needs a pure hearted aura. What could that mean?"_

Gigi jumps into his bed, hiding under the covers. All day long, he was seeing this figure and those eyes. Finally, able to calm himself down, he starts to go to sleep but his eyes opened quick to a gasping sound. He shot up, pulling the cover to his nose, when all of a sudden, slowly... the covers were sliding off. He saw it, a face peering over his sheets. Clawing to get on his bed.

"_This monster...I couldn't believe what I saw, its...its body...twisted...the gasping...the shrieks...This boss...I have called Insidious, this game... It plays *static* To the girls of the future *static* Don't be deceived..."_ The hologram shuts off completely.

Gigi pushed opened a window, he turns around, the figure tilted its head, still trying to climb after him, its legs tangled in the sheets. He started going through the fire escape and down the ladder. He looked up, he gasped. The figure was climbing down towards him ( as in facing him). Its hands popped a little as it climb towards it, he could see its face, those red eyes. As he climbs down, looking up, it was gone.

Brick crossed his arms, sighing in frustration, "Seriously...that was pointless."

Boomer had this strange look, "Maybe not. What the Leech is draining people so that it could go after someone with lots of Z energy?"

"Who?"

Boomer pointed at Blossom, "I think it's after you Blossom."

Everyone gasped. Blossom froze in terror.

"I hate to scare you but think about, when it grabbed you the first time, you somehow stopped it. Then, you claim it was in your room, and you had the strongest reaction to your mark." Boomer paced around, "Insidious...that what that old dude called it...is that the same on this card." He pulled out the bloody card. The sad look he gave Bubbles made her turn away, "Someone wrote that name...it wasn't Cody, his hands had no blood or defensive wounds. But who could've been there?"

The Mayor seemed surprised by Boomer's deductions, "I had no idea you were such a little detective, how exciting."

"Of course, he's our little sleuth. Reading Sherlock Holmes and that Agatha chick." Brick elbowed him.

Boomer blushed, " No...I mean...Anyways, it seems that too much is going on but This Leech, what if its draining these people so it could get another crack at Blossom?"

Gigi started to climb back down, when looking in front of him, it was staring right at him. He lets go, falling on his back. As he was zoning in and out, first the figure is on the ladder, he blinks again and it stood over him. Mouth opens, fangs extended, and a sickening flesh sound.

* * *

The Principal and The Mayor were talking on the phone.

"Listen now Mayor, this isn't working. Those boys are tearing my school apart, Brick is constantly in fight, Boomer stuffed dead frogs into the faculty room, and Butch is spray painting the entire hallways. Not to mention, I'm getting calls from parents, their children coming home swearing, food fights and let me not forget the skipping classes."

"It can't be all bad?"

"Most of their teachers quit! The only time they seem to behave themselves are: Brick's English and gym class except when pushing a student down the bleachers and he threw a bat at the teacher's head."

"A bat, dont you mean a ball."

"No, I mean an actually bat. Boomer's English and science class not including that incident with destroying the lab and killing the science teacher's pet bird, Mr. Crackers. Butch's English and Art class except for the incident of tying up the art teacher, painting and hanging him up on the flag pole. Oh forget it, their English class is the only one who hasn't had an incident from those demons. In two weeks, those three have turned my school upside down."

"Who's this English teacher?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"They have Ms. Keane's 3rd period Literature class."

"That's what the girls take," Ms. Bellum whispered, "Don't worry, I know just what to do."

* * *

Classes were being rearranged again, now the boys were in every class with the girls.

Boomer had been keeping his distance from Bubbles.

"I just don't understand, he won't even look at me sometimes, do I have something on my face or my teeth."

"Who knows, " Blossom had hearts in her eyes as she saw Brick at his locker.

Blossom appeared by his side, "Hi there, Bricky." She sighed lovingly.

Brick frowned, tick marks already appearing, " Go away."

"Oh c'mon now if we're gonna be a couple-"

He yelled out loud, "We're not Couple!"

"Not with that attitude, we won't. " Blossom started to come closer with a sigh and her eyes sparkled.

"What are you staring at?"

"You!" Now, c'mon here, how bout a good morning kiss?" She started puckering up.

Brick's eyes widened, backing into his locker, "What the hell are you doing?"

Blossom had more hearts hovering over her, "I can't help it, you saving me...again," She sighs, " I just think my hero deserves a kiss." She tries to hug him, he ducks and runs off, "HEY COME BACK HERE!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He turns a corner and Blossom was already there, crushing him in a hug.

"You're so cute, but you should really learn the short cuts," She puckered up. Brick was pushing away, yelling some more.

Blossom overheard Mandy and Brandy, Princess' so called friends, Blossom covers his mouth, shushing him.

"I can't believe it, she was attacked in her own room?"

"Yeah, now she's in a coma or something. Her father is offering a huge reward. Anyways, did you hear, it seems Butch has a sweet heart."

"No way."

Blossom had to let go, almost suffocating Brick.

"You psyc-" She shushed him again.

"Way, can you imagine? I wonder who it is, " Brandy laughed, whispering to Mandy, " Bet I know who it isn't." They both snickered as Buttercup was leaning against her locker, glowing with rage watching those 'bimbos' flocking around him.

"Oh Miss Man herself. You think she's jealous?"

"Probably, but what chance does she stand? No way he gets near her, probably just to open the boys locker room for her."

Buttercup growled, punching a hole in a locker. She storms over there, pushing the crowds of girls, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away. Sophie grabs him by the other arm.

"Wait, let him go! Butchy, c'mon show us another drawing." Sophie whined.

"I love to-"

"HE'S BUSY! C'mon Romeo!" She grabs him by the ear and pulling him away. He was screaming like crazy.

"Does she seemed jealous to you?" Blossom asked, she just noticed him walking away, and chases after him.

She pulls him up the stairs and onto the rooftop, she let's go.

"What the hell!" He was rubbing his ear, she noticed her blushing. She was breathing heavily, trying to keep from punching him, "You're jealous?"

"You're...on...probation." She said, arms crossed.

He sighed, "Whatever. You didn't have to pull my ear."

She said through her teeth, "Probation." She punched a hole in a wall, "Now, if you're done with...those bimbos..." She was blushing, looking down at the ground, "Even probation... You can still...we can..."

"What?" His face was just as bright red.

She stormed her foot, " You know d-" He grabs her by the face, kissing her. Both faces were bright red as the kiss was broken. She pushes at him.

"Creep, stop with those stupid mind games or else, or you'll never be off probation."

* * *

**MR: Ok I've decided to do this in the next couple of chapters. it's leading to one of the biggest heartbreaks, I mean I was crying when I was reading and rewriting this. So please people, no hate reviews, no threats and bring tissue. **


	26. Heart Break

**MR**: **Here's the HeartBreak: warning no hate reviews please. I know this story is hardly making sense but it is a mystery after all. Everything will be revealed kinda, about Buttercup and Butch, The Leech, these test and some characters added to the mix. When my brother read past this chapter, he said I was mad as a hatter, we'll see.**

Echidna showed up, with Him floating around her, "This doesn't seem safe." He looked in horror as The Leech fully covered with skin, sat up licking its hands.

"Don't worry, its finally full, don't you sense that aura. Imagine it was already strong but now it's almost too much."

The Leech, naked, stood up in front of Echidna looking down in the ground. It walks into the portal and stood in front of the Grey one and the female figure.

"_Now, this time, there will be nothing left to chance._" The figure nodded at the female, who lifted a crystal ball in the air.

The Ppgs and RRbs were tossing in their sleep as they could sense that eerie coldness. The Leech shriek as it disappeared.

"_Now, for one of the pieces to our puzzle_. _The pure hearted aura, you've located it right, good. We must act quickly."_

The female frowned as it looked at a figure, "We still have a problem, in order for the transformation to be complete, we must hit it where it hurts...hard."

"_I'm already one step ahead_, " The Boss looked at one of the three other figure, and points at the one with the green glowing eyes, "_I have a special job for you."_

* * *

**The Next Day**

A figure was sitting under a tree, sweating as the sun was high in the sky. It leaned back, gasping as if the very air was choking it. There was no light in its eyes.

"_It's time." _A voice echoed, the figure gasped, looking up. It slowly staggers up, "_Aren't you hungry?"_

_"_So hungry." It gasped. There was suddenly a solar esclipse.

The Professor looked at the Computer as it was beeping, "A solar esclipse, impossible...Ken look."

"I'm sensing powerful white z energy...this is weird." Poochie barked, "It's almost too much."

"That's it. That's the aura called the girls and boys."

**Bubbles POV**

My heart...it was like with each pulse..with each beat, there was pain. I was holding my breath and suddenly gasping for air. I was shopping at the Mango Republic, about to try on a new outfit. I placed a hand on the mirror, looking down, there was a sudden chill in the air. My chest...the mark...it was glowing. I looked up, gasped and backed up. It...it was her...or me...with those icy blue eyes.

"What?" I was about to run but she stood in front of me, "But how?"

She puts her icy finger to my mouth, came close to me and blow this wintry breath into my face. I looked up, there was an image.

**_Someone standing at a dock in front of the lake. It...is that Boomer? It looked like him...kind of. He looked a little sad, skipping rocks._**

**_Someone was walking behind him. I couldn't tell who was that but the figure, it was walking like every step was painful. I could see it wearing such tacky clothes, someone should really take her...or him shopping._**

"I don't understand?" I asked, I was so confused, the image changed. It had red eyes, The Leech. It started to get dark out and Boomer was glowing white, "No..No Boomer!" I transformed and ran out of there as fast as I could. I pulled out my compact, flying into the air. The sky was dark...my heart I think it just stopped as that horror came over me.

The Professor contacted me at the same time," Bubbles, We think the Pure Hearted Aura-"

I started crying, "It's Boomer! It's Boomer!"

"Bubbles, calm dow-"

"No...No! The Leech is after Boomer, where is he?!" I started flying around, I remembered a lake with a dock, "I saw him...a lake with a dock!" I shut the compact and flew to the park. My heart was pounding into my throat as another image came into my head.

**_The figure stumbling towards him, it was sweating and gasping for air. Its pale hands holding down a sun hat._**

I must be losing my mind! I picked the compact up, calling the Professor, I was sobbing, I could barely speak, "He's... not ...HERE!" I saw a dock and a lake and landed. Looking around in sheer panic, he wasn't here...he wasn't here...

**_Another image brings me to my knees. The figure falls to its knees, Boomer turns around, he runs over. He turns looking at the eclipse while still helping the figure up._**

"No...No..stay away! Stop! Stop!" I flew again. My head was pounding, my vision a little fuzzy from the tears. Fuzzy! Fuzzy's lake. I flew top speed, I could hear nothing but my heart beating. The eclipse was ending.

I felt this intense pain in my neck, I just crashed into the ground. I got up, leaning against a tree.

**_Another vision: Boomer was still looking up when the figure leaned against him, fangs extended._**

"Boomer! Boomer!" I screamed as loud as I could, I was scraped up pretty bad but I staggered on. I cried out as this pain in my neck, it was like no other.

**_Another vision: it was hugging him...but he was limp._**

"No! STOP IT!" I screamed louder, my chest...it was so cold, this horrible cold crushing feeling.

**_Another vision: It was draining too much. His pulse, it's slipping...it's taking too much._** I flew as fast as I could, crashing into the ground again. Arriving at the dock but no one was there.

"False Alarm." I sighed in relief, but I noticed a back pack, a blue one against a tree, "No."

**_Another vision: the figure looks up at the sky as Boomer..._**

I felt so strange, so tired...my chest...I was clenching it, it felt like this aching coldness. I stumbled over to the dock.

"_Kind Witch, would you cause yourself so much pain, your compassion is breath taking. You've passed."_

I stood up, looking at the sky, I was so tired...and dazed..my vision.. Everything was so blurry. I looked down...and I screamed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Normal POV**

**"**Professor Utonium, what is going on here?" The Mayor yelled, talking about the sudden blizzard.

"It's the middle of the summer, why is this happening again?" Ken asked.

The Professor, Poochie and Ken jumped as something opens a door and a shadow cast over them.

**MR: Yes, I'm evil**


	27. Dead

**MR: No hate reviews. Please**

**Bubbles POV**

He...he was in the water...

**The vision: As the figure let him go, Boomer stumbled back a little and fell into the water, his eyes slightly opened but the light was fading in them. He mouthed something before his eyes closed and he sunk down. He said Bubbles.**

_He needed me...He needed me...and..and I failed him._

I jumped into the water, pulling him up to the surface, and using every bit of strength I could muster, pulling him on dry land. He was pale and cold.

"Boomer...Boomer," I shake him, I put my ear to his chest, nothing, "Boomer!" I started during CPR, the chest compression even the mouth the mouth, but nothing.

"Please...please just wake up!" I continued the chest compression but my heart sank with each passing moment, "Please just breathe Boomer!" My heart turned cold when I held him in my lap, he was so limp and cold, his head laid heavy on my chest.

_You needed me...and...I couldn't save you...I couldn't be there for you_

"Please don't go...stay with me...stay with me," I couldn't stop myself from crying, my heart was in so much pain. I didn't feel like this with Cody, "Don't leave me, please."

_I think I love you...just come back...please_

"Please.." I whispered, I looked up, seeing her or the other me, "Please, save him..I'll do anything...please...you...you can have my body... Anything."

"_Even if it means your life."_ Her mouth wasn't moving but somehow I knew it was her.

I nodded, "I don't want- but it's not fair! He's...he was always there for me...Just..help me...please!"

She smiled," _Such compassion...You've passed...and now..."_

My chest was glowing again. She stood in front of me, I felt so cold...she looks up into the sky, this white light shoots up from her mouth and into the sky. I was hit by something strong. I felt so dizzy all of a sudden, looking up at the sky, it was snowing...in the summer. I blacked out.

"_You're awaken...my power is yours."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

A figure with long spiky white hair, stared up into the sky as the snow fell down. It opens its mouth, gasping as the fangs extended back into its mouth. Behind it, these giant wolves were dissolving.

Its red eyes watched as something leaving a light blue streak in the sky, flew right by it. It licks its fingers, smearing the black ooze all over its face. It stumbled on, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup finally arrived at the lab, blizzard raged on.

"We've looked everywhere, we can't find Boomer...or Bubbles." Blossom pulled off her jacket but put it back on when she noticed how cold it was inside.

"And where did this snow come from?" Buttercup asked, shaking her hat.

Poochi barked, pointing at a strange girl sitting in a chair, she was glowing light blue, it was Bubbles but she was different. Her eyes were so empty, she looked almost like the Other Bubbles but instead of just white, she was mixed with blue colors as well. She was wearing a light blue short jacket, but that white top, the skirt part that hung over her right leg was blue. The shorts underneath were white, there was a hole around her belly button, showing it; and the bow was dark blue. She was wearing blue and white looking snow boots, black fingerless gloves. Her belt was glowing and she had blue streaks in her hair. She was crying but her tears turned to ice and shattered onto the ground.

"Bubbles, what happened to you?" Blossom looked amazed.

"I don't know...I don't know," She started sobbing harder, shaking her head, "I can't change back."

The Professor came out of a room, he sighed, it was like he was trying not to cry. Bubbles got up, grabbing his wrists.

"Bubbles...I...I " The Professor tried to talk. Blossom and Buttercup looked into the room he just came out of and gasped. Buttercup hugs Bubbles, singing something, it calmed her down.

At that, Brick and Butch walked through the door. Butch threw a snow ball at his head.

"This is great, I never seen so much snow." Brick laughed but looking around, he asked, "What's going on here?"

Butch's half smile disappeared, "Where's Boomer, I thought he was gonna ambush us with snow balls.

"Now boys," The Professor clear his throat but tears came down his face, "I'm so sorry."

"What the hell is going on?" Brick asked.

"Boys...I don't know-"

"Boomer...is dead, isn't he?" Bubbles asked, "It's my fault, he's dead...he's dead!" Bubbles screamed louder and the blizzard outside raged harder.


	28. Boomer

**Hope you enjoy, the madness continues.**

Brick stumbled back, "IF THIS IS A SICK JOKE! SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!"Brick stormed into the room, Butch followed, both stared in horror. Boomer was lying on a table, connected to a heart monitor and oxygen mask. Ken was crying, he stood up.

"I'm so sorry." He sniffed.

The boys just stood there, their eyes widened.

Brick stumbled back again, "No...no...no!" He was coughing, he walked over to where Boomer was, " DAMN IT! THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS CAN'T BE..." Brick just started throwing anything he could get his hands on. He even threw his own hat across the room. He slide against a wall and down to a floor.

"What happened?" Butch asked, he was hardly breathing.

"It...it was The Leech," Bubbles said, "Boomer...had the Aura. I...should have figured it out...he...is...was always so nice...and innocent." Fresh frozen tears fell down her eyes and onto the floor, shattering.

"Bubbles, you don't have to..." Blossom put her hand on Bubbles' shoulder but she just pushed it away.

"I never...flew so fast in my life...but..but I was too late...he was underwater..he was cold...so cold."

"This can't be real." Buttercup said covering her mouth, tears rolling down her face. Butch didn't even shed a tear, he just sighed and turned around.

Brick got back up and was pacing around as Bubbles touched Boomer's hand. Her eyes widened as she saw a blue mark glowing on his chest. From the reflection of the test table, she saw the other Bubbles, it nodded to her. It was small, but his hand grabbed hers.

Just as Ken was about to unplug the heart monitor when a small beep came on. He looked up in almost disbelief, running to the Professor.

"Impossible...Dad, his heart...it started back up..."

"Quick Ken, get that needle ready...if we hurry..." The Professor ran over to Boomer, getting his arm, Ken gives him a needle with clear liquid in it and he inserts it into Boomer's skin. He sighed in relief as the heart seemed to have a small but steady beat, "It worked! The Chemical Z protein worked...He have to keep him breathing. This might be a little nasty." The Professor pushes this small clear tube down Boomer's throat, it was connected to an air pump machine, "Good thing, I was #1 in Anatomy and Physiology and Surgical Technology. That should keep the oxygen flowing into his body at least."

Ken sighed, "Hopefully, but it's still not enough. Bubbles, what did you do?"

"I just touched him...It...he's gonna be ok?" Bubbles asked.

"He was drained to the last drop, lower than anyone could possibly survive." The Professor explained.

Brick's face, there was so much agony, he swallowed hard, " Meaning?"

Ken rubbed a few tears away, "It's like blood, lose too much..but he's strong-"

"Just say it...I beg you." Brick , "He's gonna die...he's gonna die...the youngest...and the nicest..Oh my god!" Brick started coughing, he ran to the sink and was throwing up, "That son of a bitch!"

Butch still calm, "What are his chances?"

"Boys...Girls...he's strong...he's could-" The Professor was rubbing away tears. Brick was washing his mouth out, "As long as we can keep his heart going, oxygen flowing into his body, and brainwaves-"

"Just...just say it, please." Butch sighed, looking over at him.

"He...he has a less than 5% chance. The Leech drained not just this Aura but the chemical z that...it's like the building blocks of his body. It wasn't like the girls, they might have had a better chance but he was created...and his DNA, his very cells are trying to repair the lost z energy but...his body is..its not easy...unless he generates 15%-"

"Take some of ours, we're his brothers..." Butch said, he swallowed hard, "It matches right?"

"Yes and no. Your two are a match but your chemical z energy is different from his. I'm sorry boys but also chemical z is unpredictable, a transfer is impossible without extreme risk, there is just too much at stake. Worst case scenario: All three of you could die."

"So, we are to just sit here and do nothing. While he fights for his life, which he could lose anyways!" Butch screamed, surprising everyone. He just backed away, "This is...just too much."

Butch took a deep breath and walked right out. Brick stormed out as well, but Blossom went after him. Bubbles started to calm down and somehow about to transform back into her regular clothes, the blizzard outside finally stop as she passes out on the couch. Buttercup turned her head towards Boomer, for a second. She thought...someone was standing outside of the room...with red eyes.

A figure ducked behind the wall, covering its mouth as tears escaped its eyes and fell onto the snow.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be one of those heart/love moments with tension and human emotions, one of the many things that make life great. PEACE AND CRACKERS.**


	29. Blossom x Brick

**Blossom's POV**

I ran after Brick, grabbing his hat. I saw that look in his eyes, he was going to do something stupid. I couldn't find him at first, I even opened the door to look outside. It was getting dark, but it stop snowing. I heard screaming, I wasn't really thinking, I just ran out. The yelling was coming from a wooded area close by.

"What if its attacking him? No, please no." My mind was racing, I know I flirt with him, but could I really care so much, The Leech terrifies me but..I don't want to end up like Boomer. I stop, noticing that I didn't have my coat on, I was freezing. I thought about crying when I heard slashing. I turned around a tree and sighed in relief.

Brick was just screaming, slashing his disc into a tree. The rage, fury...I couldn't even describe the agony. He was about to slash at the tree again, but he just leaned his head against it, and started crying...I think.

"Brick?" I asked, he wouldn't even turn around. If he was crying, then he was wiping his tears away.

"Go away." He shot back at me, "Just leave me the *pulls out his disc* alone."

"I can't leave you by yourself," I walked slowly towards him, I wasn't so cold anymore, "The Leech-"

"Let it come," He turns to me, tears pouring from his eyes, I started crying myself, "I hope it finds me...or maybe I should look for it huh? Kill that son of a bitch!" He was just burning up, he was glowing red, "I just can't imagine us without him...he was just that stupid positive...What the HELL WAS HE THINKING?" Brick was glowing brighter, the snow started to melt. This heat was intense.

"Brick, please. I'm worried about him too but looking for a fight isn't the answer either!" I yelled. I saw this bright red mark appear on his stomach, glowing through his clothes, "I'm begging you, don't do this! I...I can't-"

"Can't bare what? Why do you care? You really don't give a shit about me! You...you fall for any guy! Like Natsuki! I saw you drooling over him!"

"I...I-"

"You should hear all the shit he says about you, funny..he's a fan of the superhero Blossom, but he can't stand you. What a douche bag! He doesn't even deserve your day dreams. " He laughed a little, "I don't know why but I just got really mad, and pushed him down the bleachers."

"You...I heard about that...that-"

"Why do I even bother? With you? With all this shit? We got mixed up in all this and..and..now.."He looked away, about to walk away," Boomer is gonna die, isn't he? When I find that Leech I'm gonna-"

"NO!" I couldn't handle it, I slapped him, he fell to the ground looking at me, he looked angry as he was getting back up but I just hugged him, crying, "No, don't...please..." He was still hot, I pushed him away and smacked him again, "YOU'RE THE STUPIDEST BOY I'VE EVER MET!"

"Blossom, What the f-"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH! YOU STUPID...DUMB...YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" I screamed, I couldn't believe I said that; but he deserved it, I couldn't stand looking at him so I turned around, "There's still a small chance he could make it! I...I can't believe you think I don't care...about you! I do even if you push me away all the time or run away. What if it got you too? You would leave Butch alone like that? He would be destroyed seeing you like that, YOU WOULD REALLY DO THAT TO HIM?"

He was silent, I have no idea what he was doing since my back was still turned.

I couldn't help but burst into tears, just the thought of him, clinging to life, like Boomer was,"And if.. No, **when** Boomer wakes up...and...and...what if I...I found your body like Bubbles found Boomer's." I just started sobbing uncontrollably," I...I..COULDN'T BARE IT!"

I couldn't even control myself, I muttered, "I just couldn't...I couldn't."

I didn't realize that he walked in front of me, " Hey Psycho." He grabbed me by the shoulder as I looked up. He...he just leaned forward and kissed. I was in complete shock as he wrapped his arms around me, I did the same and closed my eyes. He was so warm and my heart must be shooting fireworks.

* * *

**Yes they kiss, but this doesn't make them official yet, green team is next**


	30. Buttercup X Butch

**I wasn't gonna post it today but I decided why not? It's one of my own personal faves. Starring yours truly: The Green Team**

**please read and review**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

School...who could barely focus on school? Bubbles was in another world, she tried to be cheerful but her heart wasn't in it. Boomer's fan club was devastated to hear that he was really sick, they wanted to visit him in the 'hospital' but that wasn't going to happen. Blossom was acting weirder than usual as well, always sighing. I was a little bit jumpy...yeah..jumpy...yeah...just...maybe I was just seeing things. I haven't seen Butch since last night and he or Brick didn't show for school. I looked out the window, my heart jumped.

Someone was standing there, white hair...that was all I could see. The figure was looking down at the ground. I blinked and the figure was just gone. The three of us just split up, Bubbles was going over the Professor's place while I needed to catch up on everything if I wanted to go to the New Townville's Museum, I didn't really care about but anything just to distract my mind for a while. I had to skip Karate today. I sighed, I could really go to the Siren Saloon, I don't really like singing but it did make me feel better.

As I was walking home, humming some stupid song in my head, I had that dumb feeling I was being followed. I stopped, I don't know why but I just looked back, nothing out of the ordinary. Except...maybe I was imagining it but this kid had the **longest white, spiky** **hair** I've ever seen. The kid was walking right towards me, he or she stopped right beside me, looking at fruit. My neck started hurting again.

_"Is that a boy or a girl_?" I asked myself, walking away. I just turned around and the kid was gone. I was hurrying home as fast as I could now, this was getting a bit too weird for me. I turned my head back, and there the kid was, I don't know if it was following me but I was trying so hard not to freak out, my neck was pulsing in pain. Just before I could enter the apartment building, I looked over towards the park and saw Butch, I never been so happy to see anyone right now. I ran through traffic, and nearly got hit but I hugged him.

"There a white hair kid following me, where is he?" I whispered into his ear.

"You don't need to give me an excuse for hugging me."

I pushed him away, " I was being serious! I just been having this weird...I can't explain and now...I see this weird kid..."

"Well, no, I don't see this white hair kid," He gave me that half smile with his arms crossed, he sat down on a bench, (I just noticed his backpack right next to him) and patted the seat next to him, "Did you miss me?"

"No! Where have you been?" I looked away as I sat next to him, "I wasn't worried or anything but...but...You can be so heartless, why do I even bother with you?" I turned to him, he was looking at the ground with this intense look on his eyes. My heart was just pounding crazy fast.

"Am I really heartless?" He asked, he stood up.

"What?"

"I can't even seem to cry...my brother...Boomer...It's like I should be sad...but I'm not really sad...and that makes me sad...Boomer is likely to die and...I want to...but I can't. Am I really heartless?"

I blushed a little, "Oh Butch, no. Maybe you just haven't face it yet. It doesn't matter...he'll get better, you'll see. Or it could be that you bottle it up for so long...I don't know."

"No, you're not getting it! My brother is at death's door and I can't seem to cry or feel bad, what's wrong with me? I look in the mirror and...and...I'm just so calm but...but...my chest...it feels weird..like I can't breathe..and I can't think...I can't even focus...I can't even stand to be in the Professor's place...I feel like I..I don't know? What's wrong with me?"

"That's just your emotions, you moron. Honestly, I didn't think you-" I covered my mouth, he was shook his head.

"I don't get emotional ok...I've always been able to control them but now...it gets harder and harder...with you...and me...and now...this...I'm spilt in half..and..with... think I'm gonna exploded..." As he was talking, pacing back and forth, the wind just started picking up, he grabs his left shoulder, wincing in pain, "WHY NOW HUH? I'VE BEEN THE ONE WITH-"

"Butch...you've been bottling up your emotions...you're getting out of control!" I yelled as the wind was blowing stronger, "Just say how you feel!" Whirlwinds were just forming everywhere, the sky darkened and my hat blew away.

"I JUST WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF IT WAS ME!"

"Butch-"

"I don't know...I'm not use to this, "He stood still, he was still grasping his shoulder, "I just don't know how...I feel so **helpless**." With that last word echoing, his eyes glowed green, a whirlwind sphere formed around him, tornadoes started to form out of the sky and came down on New Townsville. He started floating into the air.

I walked slowly, grabbed by the arm before he could float any higher, he just looked down at me, I could see the tears, and I just pulled him down into a hug. As I was pulling him down, the tornadoes and the whirlwind just dissolved.

I held him by the face, wiping away his tears as his eyes stopped glowing,"You know, you're kinda cute when you get all tornado crazy. I kinda like that side of you." My face was red hot and my heart was beating faster than ever.

He laughed a little, as he stepped back, wiping away the tears, he sat back on the bench, "I'm in no mood to joke." He sniffed, wiping away more tears, I stood in front of him.

"Listen, I just admitted you're kinda cute, you could at least take the compliment. I'm not good at this, ok, so laugh and I punch, got it, "I held his face in my hand, he tried to put his head down as more tears came down, but I nearly broke his neck getting him to look up at me, "You have every right to be feeling all those things. You love your brothers and it's really hard to watch one of them...in so much pain...and there's nothing you can do. Bottling up your emotions...is just stupid. If you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Ok?"

He nodded and I squashed his face, he pushed my hand away, trying not to laugh, "Knock it off."

"There we go, a laugh. It'll be fine, Boomer is tough, especially if he can put up with you two. I know I would have killed you two a long time ago. And...and.." I decided to stop there, this was too embarrassing, but I didn't want to ever see him in Boomer's condition.

"Whatever." He sighed, still looking sad, I was blushing a little as I walked back in front of him, and had my hands behind my back.

"I kinda...*clearing throat* did miss you today...a little," I leaned over and kissed his forehead, I stood up and turned around, "Ok enough of that, where have you been?"

"At Mama's House, he's still out of town, I'm going back over there, just...Nevermind."

I turned around to see him, pulling his bag on his back but I grabbed it from him, "No way! In that lonely house by yourself?"

He sighed, showing a glimpse of his irritation, "Well, I can't exactly stay at the Professor's place...not yet..so...give me my bag back!"

I put it behind my back and backed into a tree, shaking my head, "NO WAY! The Leech is still out there and you wanna stay in an abandoned house by yourself. You've never seen a scary movie. I'm not gonna let my boyf-" I closed my mouth tight, blushing. He gave me this weird look.

He was still trying to get his bag back, but now, he was inches away from my face, "So...you do care about me like that? We are official."

I looked away, my face felt so hot with him staring down at me, "Don't make me laugh...No! I just don't wanna...Just take the damn bag, go, see if I care!" I threw it at him, pouting and crossing my arms.

"Just say it...C'mon." He laughed a little, he is so annoying, "Just say you'll be worry about me."

"If you wanna put yourself in danger like that...fine...if that thing comes after-"

"Fine, I don't want my **girl** worrying over that pretty face over me." He sighed.

"I pity that fool." I crossed my arms.

"You pity yourself?"

My heart was skipping beats now, "You're still on probation...Tater Tot! You just do as I say or I'll pound you to the ground...You're not staying at Mojo's house. You'll stay over my place. My parents won't mind...well..maybe not mom...you can sleep on the couch. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Uh huh?" Butch sighed, "Fine, if that makes my little Tiger feel better to have her **boyfriend **close by."

"LET IT GO!"I punched his arm, "AND YOU OWE ME A HAT!"


	31. Meet the Parents

**I kinda wanted to take a break from all the seriousness and emotional turmoil, so I wrote this extra chapter. This is kinda like the calm before the storm sort of thing. So enjoy, please read and review.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

_"Maybe this is a bad_ idea?" I walked through the door, Mom was cleaning out a pot. "Hey everyone!" I yelled, my mom smiled, looking up and gasped. I forgot I was holding Butch's hand. He changed his mind on the way up here and I had to grab his hand and pull him the rest of the way. It was too late though, my mom couldn't miss a thing, she was smiling from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled.

Sam was watching T.V and David was reading the paper, both looked up at me

"Oh my, you're a handsome boy, Buttercup, aren't you going to introduce me to your 'friend'?"

He brought his head out, "Butch Jojo, mam. Nice to meet you. I can see where Buttercup gets her pretty face from." He grinned a little, shaking her hand. I punched his shoulders while my brothers were snickering and making kissing sounds. One evil glare from me made that stop for now.

"I'm gonna hurt you." I whispered to him, I cleared my throat, I ignored my brothers, I'll get them back later," So Mom, one of his Butch's brothers in the hospital, really sick...and his parents are there and there's no one home. So maybe...he could spend the night."

"I would be very grateful." He bowed and my Mom just screamed like a little girl.

"Of course, anything for such a little gentleman." My mom blushed, whispering to me, " I approve...I highly approve."

My face was on fire, I have never been so embarrassed.

"I need to do my homework," I told him, going into my room, he just sighed and I just closed the door. I really had no idea what he was doing, but I was just about ready to give up math. My mind was elsewhere, with everything that was going on, why was He the only thing I could thing about. I pulled from under my bed, an old sketchbook, but before I could open it, my room door was open, I hid the sketchbook under a pillow. It was just Butch, eating a cookie, bringing in a whole plate with him and sitting on my bed.

"Your older brother David is getting on my nerves already." He sighed, sitting on my bed, "You must really love these sports of yours, of course you are one of the best athletes in school."

"Get your stinky feet off my bed, and of course I like sports now if you could get out, I've got math homework." I sighed myself.

"I could help, don't ask me why but math comes very easy to me."

"You skip class remember?"

"Half the time because this shit is so easy, it's like child's play even playing music is starting to be boring when the teacher wants you to play the same crap."

"But can't you play like five instruments: piano, flute, guitar, saxophone...and...and"

"Violin...Well, actually six now, I can play the drums. Art, is about the only thing that doesn't bore me, you can never really master art, especially when you have such an unusual but stunning subject." The way he looked at me, how close he was...I looked away.

"You mean like the sunsets or...or flowers?" I asked, that smile, he just brushed my cheek, but I just pushed it away, "Are you gonna help me or not!"

"I guess or, "He pulled out the sketchbook, "Or I could look through my old sketchbook, can believe you stole it, I thought Brick ripped it up."

"I didn't steal it, you left it behind at the park."

"Oh yeah, you brought those headphones, then you got upset because you think I liked Sophie...but then-"

I cut him off, blushing, "Shut up! Are you gonna help me or not?"

He just sighed. I will never tell him this, but he's actually smart especially if I could get this crappy math. I was actually really happy until I hear mom calling for dinner and Dad showing up.

"Oh Butch, you could sit right next to your **Tiger." **My mom whispered that last word to me.

I smashed my head on the table from the embarrassment, "Mom, please."

That's when my dad came out of the bathroom, he was jogging in place when he saw Butch, "Who's this? You look familiar." My dad had his hand out to shake Butch's hand.

"I had no idea, your dad... well, this is gonna be a lot more fun than I thought." He smirked evilly.

"What did you do?" I whispered to him.

"It's her boyfriend!" Sam yelled, sticking his tongue out at me.

"NO HE'S NOT!" I yelled, my blushing must have gave me away because my dad just froze. I grab Sam by the head and slam it to the table, "I'm gonna break you in half."

"C'mon Tiger, do we really have to pretend?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"They have pet names for each other, how adorable." My mom cheered with hearts in her eyes, "My little girl has a boyfriend, I can't believe it!"

"Move the arm or I'LL RIP IT OFF!" I screamed. He just laughed and kissed me on the cheek, "THAT'S IT! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR ARMS, YOU ROTTEN LITTLE-"

"Buttercup, now that's no way to treat your sweetheart." My mom said.

My Dad had tears in his eyes, "No, I thought I had more time with my Buttercup. Wait a minute, I remember you!" He pointed at Butch and Dad just looked so mad, I've never seen him like that, "You threw a chair at me during a match and was responsible for the itching powder in my shorts! I lost the match because of you...then you stole all the toilet paper in the men's bathroom and I was stuck in there for hours."

"Nothing was ever proven." Butch said calmly but had a wicked half smile," I didn't throw the chair."

My Dad was about to jump him when my mom sweetly, pats him on the shoulder, "I hope my little champ is hungry. I made your favorite." My mom giggled.

I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders, "Brick threw the chair, I did the itching powder and I tepee the whole place in toilet paper."

Dinner was the worst, Butch wasn't kidding when he said he doesn't lie. He didn't tell them about being a temporary superhero or being New Townsville #1 menace to society because the questions never even went there...it was worst.

"How did you two meet? When did you two started dating? Maybe we could meet you family? How old are you? What are your hobbies?"

"I mostly like drawing and painting, and I play stuff. I'm not really into sports." He shrugged his shoulders, "But we're not dating, I'm on probation...because Buttercup here still thinks I stood her up when I was all the way across town." Butch looked at me, I stabbed him with a fork. When David snickered, making another kissing sound, I kicked his chair and he fell over.

I could hear my dad whispering to my mom, "He doesn't seem much. I don't get why she likes a guy so different from her...he doesn't even like sports and he's so scrawny."

While I helped Mom clear off the table, of course he offered to help but My mom wouldn't hear it. So he just sat on the couch, drawing and listening on his headphones while my dad, brothers, and me were watching the game. I sat next to him, cheering.

I went into the kitchen, just getting some popcorn. My mom was snickering as she smiled at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"He's a very nice boy, you should cut him some slack." She winked at me.

"Its not...we're not..."

"Oh Buttercup, can't you see how crazy he is about you?"

"He likes to tease and flirt because he can get the reaction he wants."

"Oh...sure...he doesn't seem like the type to just flirt with any girl...maybe he's trying to say something." My mom winked again, "You know, a real way to find out is a proper kiss on the lips...if he stumbles back, completely shocked, or love struck daze then he likes you a lot."

I've kissed him on the lips before on the hospital's rooftop and...he..well...I barely remember...I walked away quick, I didn't get the chance. Suddenly, heard a crash and someone screaming in pain.

Mom and I ran out of the kitchen, "Oh no, Dad, don't hurt him!" My eyes widened along with Mom's.

Whoa," I couldn't help but be amazed, and I just...my heart was beating up to my ears, my face felt so hot, and...and I actually had goosebumps, "Butch."

Butch had my dad...my dad, the Masked Wonder, he was sitting on his back, holding him in a choke hold and pulling him by the ankle, twisting his leg. My brothers looked so surprised and my Dad called out in agony.


	32. The Leech's real Target?

"Just say it." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Never." He cried. Butch just sighed, kicking him in the ribs a little, kinda like a horse.

David was still in shock, "I never seen anyone move so fast. Dad was teaching me a new move...he volunteered Butch..."

Sam had stars in his eyes, "That was so cool."

"Butch!" I yelled and he just noticed me for the first time, my heart was soaring now. I pulled him off my dad and out of the room and out on the balcony. At that same time, mom was pushing everyone out for the Living room, giving us a little more privacy.

"Let me explain-"

"You...you wrestle my dad and win! I can't believe it, that was so awesome. I had no idea...Where did you learn..." I couldn't help but freak. My mom opened the door, saying it was almost time for bed and that she got blankets and pillows for him, before closing the door, she winks at me.

"Well, good night." He sighed.

"Wait," My heart was pounding like a hyper hammer, "Earlier today, you said it would have been better if it was you...in Boomer's place...I...I don't ever want that to...What I'm trying to say...Nevermind...See you," I sighed and I was just about to leave, when I just turned around, "I don't ever want to hear you say that. I don't wanna go through something like that...What I'm saying...look...it just wouldn't be any better if it was you clinging to life.."

"_What's going on here? There's no way, no way...do I really...am I really in...No way! No way I fell this hard...again...and the same jackass!"_

"Ok."

"I better get going, " I just walked back inside, hearing him sighing. I took a huge deep breath, and walked right back out, "Wait, one more thing."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, planted a kiss on the lips, and...and...I don't remember much...time kinda stood still...until I broke it off and backed away. He had the dumbest and cutest look, it was shock and something else, I just couldn't even think of, "Ok...good night."

The next morning, after another one of those strange dreams, I could barely keep my eyes opened as I was just brushing my teeth and taking a shower. My neck hasn't been bothering me as much. These stupid bite marks on my neck...I haven't told anyone yet...it kinda scares me...I don't even remember when these appear.

As I was changing in my room, I notice the sketchbook on the floor. I picked it up and noticed this...it was an origami star, I opened the book wider and...and...my heart just melt. On the last page, was just a drawing of...at the lake...I was leaning against the rail, sticking my curl tongue out. On the top, it said **_Stunning and Unusual: #1 Inspiration. _**

A picture fell right out too, it was of that time when I first song at the Siren Saloon, I won first place, Butch kissed me on the cheek. I laughed at the surprise look in my face. I ran out of my room, with the sketchbook but he wasn't on the couch.

"Mom, where's Butch?" I asked.

"He left real early, said he was going home. He said he'll see you at school."

"I'll be back." I said grabbing my skateboard and running out the door still holding onto the sketchbook. As I was running down the stairs, I stopped, seeing that spiky white hair...he or it was going up the stairs, and still looking down the ground. I just took a deep breath, my neck was pulsing again. It bumped into me causing me to dropped the sketchbook right in front of...it. He...or maybe she grabs it...there was this long intense pause between us. I finally took a good look at this...person.

Wearing a long sleeve white loose shirt, blue jeans, white moccasins; wearing this strange, black ribbon around its neck (like a collar), there was even a short chain attached to the ribbon and on an end to the chain was a X, with a black jewel in the middle. My heart was pounding, I already had my compact ready, my green ring...on my finger...I remember what the nurse at the hospital said.

"_Couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy, long white spiky hair, the palest skin I've ever seen, it was as white as the shirt...I just need to see those eyes...If this is the Leech, it picked the wrong person to miss with. It'll pay for what it did to Boomer." _I backed up a little, ready, maybe this was just a weird kid but those...descriptions...and it seems to be following me...I do have the white chemical z...I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid of you.

It cleared its throat, " I apologize." Even the voice I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, it was deep but had a softness to it. It bowed, giving me back the book. I ran right pass it, I turned around and looked up at it. It looked right up at me, with those blood red eyes.

* * *

I was in the lab, as Bubbles was on the test table, telling everyone what happened.

"It's gotta be The Leech. That nurse's description fits it exactly." I said.

Brick had several tick marks on his head, he just growled and was pacing back and forth, Butch looked...nervous or maybe worried.

Blossom shivered, "Buttercup, what if you're next? You're our strongest..." Blossom held her stomach.

"Well, let it come, I've got a hammer with its name on it!" I yelled, I was scared ok, who wouldn't be but I'll be damned if I was going to let this thing get anywhere near my friends. No one else...Boomer...No one else would end up like him, barely alive. Bubbles looked sadly over at Boomer.

"Well, then it had a perfect chance today, alone...vulnerable...sort of..." When I said that, Butch flinched, tensing up, "Why didn't it?"

Ken answered, "I've been trying to figure that out. All these attacks...it's clear that this Leech attacks only when you're distracted was found close by the Mayor's office, he was distracted by the thought of Ms. Bellum, that's plain to see. Blossom was distracted by the pure fear of it and it almost got her. Princess and Gigi, their vain insecurity probably. Cody...I really don't know about that. From what Bubbles told me, Boomer was distracted probably by..." Ken didn't want to say it.

"His sadness." Bubbles had tears in her eyes.

"Well then, if it wants to try and take **another** bite, then-" I covered my mouth as Butch looked at me, his eyes widened.

"Another bite?"

I nodded, I took a deep breath as I finally unleashed another secret, I lift the collar up around my neck, and everyone gasped, "It's no big deal. I realized it when I saw Cody's neck and I saw mine. But I'm fine, it's like a scratch, and its fading. Steel skin, remember."

Brick sighed, his face glowed red but it was Blossom who screamed at me, "IT BIT YOU AND YOU...BUTTERCUP!"

"JUST SHUT IT!" I looked over at Butch, who was just shaking his head, "Listen, it's old...I don't even know when it happened ok... It's nothing-"

Butch sighed, "Don't you get it. You must have been the first one it tried to bite but maybe you are too strong." The way he was talking, he was mad, I disappointed him again, "You...and your damn secrets...you're just as responsible for what happened to Boomer." His voice was so ice cold, it was like all the feeling was drained out of it.

"Butch, what the *heart monitor beeps*. That's not fair! I'm upset too but there's no way..." Brick defended me, I was surprised by this.

"What if that's its true purpose, draining the others until its strong enough for its real target? Buttercup, you're in serious danger." The Professor nodded, "You're not allow to go anywhere by yourself until we can capture this Leech."

"I said I'm fine-"

Butch spoke, "Yeah, she's fine. She can take care of herself. It shows right since she seems to keep everything a secret."

"Screw...you."

This shouldn't hurt but it did. I walked out, ignoring everyone calling my name, I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry...that jackass...he's not gonna make me cry...my shoulder was pulsing again. I was tired of all this bullshit. It was either my right shoulder hurting me or my neck...or that jerk. I transformed, I wasn't going to stay here another minute longer. Let that Leech come, it would be much easier than dealing with him.

What made this worse, he never came after me.

* * *

**Alright, this may seem like one big mess after another but I'm telling ya, there's a method to my madness. It's just really hard keeping stuff in the dark when you wanna shout it to the rooftop. The big climax is just a few chapters away: The Leech's identity, the mastermind, Butch's and Buttercup's relationship, Blossom's and Brick's Boomer and everything will be revealed**.


	33. I won't say I'm in love

**Ok this part may seem a little corny, I had an accident and deleted half of the other chapter so I decided to go with this. I saw it on YouTube, a video with this same song: Dedicated to Buttercup and Butch. I would recommend you watch it if you're a Butch and Buttercup fan.**

* * *

It's been almost a week, tomorrow was finally the big trip to the Museum, something I was kinda looking forward until I found out who my partner was: Butch. We haven't spoke since that fight at the lab. We had a couple of incidents where he poured milk all over my head and I slammed his head into a locker. This must be someone's idea of a joke. I guess the only thing really good about this horrible week was that Boomer was breathing on his own now and generated 5% of his chemical z energy back. Of course, as the Professor tried to say as positive as possible until he could generate 15%, he wasn't out of danger yet. Not to mention, I see this white hair kid, it hasn't tried anything but I'm ready for it. I would have fought it already but the kid keeps disappearing before I can do anything.

I was at the Siren Saloon, having a chocolate milkshake when Blossom and Bubbles came in, I was about ready to slam my head on the table. I really wasn't in the mood, can't they just let me be miserable in peace.

"We knew we would find you here," Blossom giggled, "So...fighting over Butch huh? Feel like talking yet?" She fluttered her eyelashes, "And before you say anything, Bubbles saw everything at the Hospital's rooftop and I followed you on the school's rooftop when you were dragging Butch up there. We just never knew how bad, until..."

"You left this behind." Bubbles smiled wider as she placed the sketchbook in front and then she whispered, "We talked to your mom too."

I was shocked and embarrassed, I've been so stupid of course they would...oh man...I'll never hear the end of it. Blossom squealed as she showed me that damn picture.

Bubbles sighed, lovingly, "You even let him meet your parents, just say it...you're in love...it's ok."

"You'll feel so much better." Blossom chimed in. Those two, what's with them?

"Are you kidding me? Maybe I..I..I can't stand him ok...he makes me wanna kill him and then...then," I sighed, smiling so wide, "He...he..wrestle my dad to the ground..." I sighed again, but I snapped out of it, crossing my arms, "It's just stupid, I learned my lesson from that jerk, he claims he wasn't kissing Sophie and that time he still stood me up. And now...now...I just wanna be alone."

"But you love him don't you?" Bubbles clapped, "I went to Mango Republic, and saw the cutest outfit for you, he's bound to go crazy over you-"

"No...No!"

"Oh c'mon, even you'll like it. I saw the sketchbook, it seems he likes you just the way-"

"No...I don't care! No! He's a headache!"

Blossom just grabs me onto the stage, _what was that crazy girl up to?_

Before I could even jump back down, the title came on the screen. Those two stood right behind me.

"I'm not singing that!" I screamed about to jump off, "Forget it!

"C'mon everyone, cheer her on." Bubbles yelled.

"SING! SING!" Everyone just kept cheering, I just sighed.

"I hate you two." I sigh again and started singing.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that**

Blossom and Bubbles were singing right behind me, I slapped my forehead.

_"That was their plan. Oh man, I stepped in it now."_

**_*Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
*He's the earth and heaven to ya  
*Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
*Girl ya can't conceal it  
*We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_**

Blossom waved that stupid sketchbook in my face but I just pushed it away.

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
_*You swoon, you sigh  
*Why deny it, uh oh_  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out**

I thought about how we first met, and how everything just went down hill from there.

**My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!**  
**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"****Ooh, ooh**

I thought about how...I waited for him for weeks and he never showed up.

Bubbles was waving a dumb news clipping picture about celebrity couples, rated # 2: The Green Team. I was putting him in a head lock when he flipped my skirt again but we were both smiling. My heart was skipping again but I still turned away.

**_*You keep on denying,who you are and how you're feelin'  
*Baby, we're not lying, hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
*Face it like a grown up  
*When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?_**

Blossom showed me the last page of the sketchbook, that **stunning and unusual **above it. I have to admit, my face was getting hot. I was sighed. My mind was a thousand miles away**.**

**Whoa  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no**  
**_*Give up, give in  
*Check the grin, you're in love!  
*You're doing flips read our lips_**, **_you're in love_**

I snapped out of it and slammed it closed on her fingers.

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**

I was shaking my head.

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
*Give up, give in  
*Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
*You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love**

Bubbles shoves the photo in my face, I felt so hot...my heart was skipping now, so I turned my back.

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
*Girl, don't be proud  
*It's okay, you're in love**

Blossom was holding that stupid star origami and I backed away from that but Bubbles was behind me with the photo. I was backed into the wall on the stage.

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
*Give up, give in  
*Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say, Im in love**

"That's it!" I snatched the photo, stormed off the stage and into the bathroom. I sighed looking at the photo. My heart was beating up to my ears and my chest tightened. _It's just not fair...you put me through so much...but...maybe I just..._

I sighed singing the last part to myself.

**Ooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say, I'm in love**

I came out of the bathroom, grabbing the shopping bag, "Fine! But I'm only doing it to drive him crazy if that's possible."

"Trust me, he'll love it."

"No I meant, he's already crazy, I don't think there's anyway he could get crazier," I sighed, " This BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER DRESS!"


	34. Trip to the Museum part 1

**I've decided to spilt this chapter apart, so this is part one, then part two, and then huge fight scene after part two. **

* * *

**The next day**

I was at the bus, leaning against the bus, waiting for my partner. I was wearing what Bubbles' picked for me. It was long blue jeans, short sleeve light green shirt, it had a blue stripe in the middle and around the sleeves and a gold star in the middle. I was wearing a long sleeve dark blue undershirt, green and white sneakers, and I even had this green string bag. I looked myself over in the reflection in the bus's window. This was different from my baggy clothes, I didn't realize how scrawny and flat chested I am.

I leaned on the bus again and it actually started moving...on its own. I had to quickly pull it back, I don't need to push another bus into a wall, my strength is still out of control. I sighed as Ms. Keane walked towards the school building; Blossom, Brick and Bubbles were on the other bus. Ms. Keane was talking to the bus driver. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around my stomach.

"Hey." A voice said calmly, I groaned it was Butch, still sucking a lollipop, he sat down next to me, he sighed," You...look nice."

"Shocking?" I shot at him, staring back out the window, but the kid was gone, "I mean...thanks. Now...move..the..arms" I warned. He was picked me up, swinging me around, "STOP IT! LET GO!"

"C'mon partner," He was so strong, I couldn't even pry his stupid hands opened, he threw me on a seat, "I kinda want you to myself."

"Fine." I said but I couldn't help grinning, pulling him down by me, "If I have to suffer, so do you."

_Be nice, Buttercup, just 'cause that jerk spilled milk on your head, letting those stupid girls hang around him...I can't believe this...I could kill him!_

" Oh...so this is a punishment...I'm serious, you look hotter...or maybe 'cause I haven't seen you around." He said, I crossed my arms, tapping my foot, my patience was already gone.

"Stop beating around the bush, ok. You haven't seen me around because you've been too busy letting your dumb fan girls drool over ya...Let's just get over with this shit...why would the teacher assign me to you is...beyond me."

"Maybe because I asked to be partnered with you," He leaned over towards me, pulling his sucker out, his face was as red as mine, "I've been working on expressing my emotions more, this isn't easy for me. Man! I'm serious, you're so hot right now. Come here, Tiger."

"Back off." I whispered, sliding all the way down, but I was trapped against the window, he just came closer, "Stop it! I'm still mad at you. You can be flirty and...kinda cute all you want..." He pulled my face towards his. He had his half evil smile as his forehead touched mines, "I'm serious." I said half heartedly.

He sighed backing off, "I'm not apologizing, so you might as well get over it." And that cold hearted jerk is back.

I was shocked, "Bastard, why the hell would you ask for me?" Students were already coming in, girls glared at me, being partners with Butch.

He sighed, "Working with you isn't as half bad as working with those mindless girls asking me every five minutes if they're my type. I feel bad for Brick, Blossom's gonna give him hell." The buses already started and we were off, "Now, stop looking hot and just admit you missed me and I will admit...I almost missed you."

"Screw...you. I'm not gonna fall for your flirting. I hate you...all you ever do is hurt me. Do you enjoy this? You do? You're sick and twisted." I whispered, just rubbing my right shoulder. We didn't say anything else but he held my hand, it was so soft and warm. That stupid jerk kissed my hand, my heart just melt. I just didn't get it, how could someone feel so soft and ...feel so right but caused me so pain. I pushed his hand away, " One if these days, you're gonna go too far...you're gonna break my heart...but I guess you need a heart to care."

He frowned at this, "Well one of these days, you're gonna push me away with all your lies and secrets and into someone else's arms and I won't come back."

I glared at him and I didn't back down, I whispered harshly, "Fine, then maybe they could deal with you, heartless bastard. You wanna know the truth...fine, I don't trust you...I've no idea about you...we're not a couple...we're barely friends. That's why you're on probation! How can I tell you anything when I don't even know where we stand! I showed you last week how I care about you...but what have you done? You don't even tell those girls off! You're not sure yourself what we are! So stop with the stupid games...just stop! Do you even really care about me? Or you could at least have a little passion...or something...anything... I know I say we're nothing but..."

He just sighed.

I may have went too far, his eyes just widened and for that quick moment, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I...I thought I improved...When you...talked about that Leech biting you before...and that...it could have attack you...I could barely breathe. Why the *speed bump* would you keep that from your friends...from me...me...I don't want...Boomer...and then...you. The truth is...you're the heartless one. You hurt me more than I ever hurt you. I never lied to you...but...Maybe...this whole thing was a mistake." He turned his head and wouldn't speak.

_Damn it, what have I done?_


	35. Trip to the Museum Part 2

The bus stopped in front of the museum, as we got out and walked up the steps, he pulled me to the side and behind some tall bushes, he grabbed me by the arms and pulled him close to my face, "I'm so, so, so sorry about this but I've...gotta do this." He kissed me...so hard...I could barely breathe, he was so warm.

He broke that kiss, I was still catching my breath and my lips were tingling. He turned around, and he sighed.

"Buttercup," He turned back around to face me, "There's something I have to say..."

My eyes widened, "He's _gonna break it off. I pushed him away...it's probably for the best anyways...but I don't want him to...I've been so thoughtless...maybe I should end it...after the trip...if he doesn't end it first..."_

I shook my head, " Maybe a little later, huh? We really should get going." I interrupted him, pulling him inside the museum.

I never felt so on edge, I could barely focus. This was all going so fast, I just wanted to hide...I couldn't. I barely have been able to even enjoy the trip...Blossom was hugging Brick who was prying her off him, and Bubbles was actually enjoying herself. We decided on buying something for Boomer. Butch was hanging around me, I would catch him staring at me.

"What about this?" Bubbles pulled out some weird glass stone, "You hold it in the light and it makes a pretty rainbow."

"Seriously?" Brick shook his head.

"Maybe this teddy bear?" Blossom suggested.

"Oh yeah, a teddy bear, he could always pour acid on it." Butch sighed.

I sighed, " You two need to learn more about boys, I'm getting him this shrunken head or this fake dead monkey's palm."

"Finally, a girl after my own heart." Brick nudged Butch, "If you don't want her, can I have her?"

"What was that?"Blossom had her hands on her hip, "You're cheating on me? I thought we had something special!" Blossom hugs him, crying out loud.

"GET OFF YOU PSYCHO!"

Butch just walked away, "You guys give me a headache." He walked right by me, and stopped and whispered as the others walked out, "Especially you, you're the biggest headache of all, I need to talk to you...at the Cave man exhibit, tell no one." Then he was gone, the way he looked at me...the way he talked to me...left me breathless.

I had my hands in my pockets as I wanted to try and enjoy myself but...

I found something in my pockets. It was a little bent but it was a picture of us.

"What was I thinking? I...just...can't." I sighed when I thought I heard laughing in the cave men exhibit upstairs. It was closed off...but I heard Butch's voice. I walked under the tape ignoring Bubbles' pleads.

"**A Powerpuff breaking a rule, now that's hot**." Brick cheered me on, I stuck my curled tongue at him. I took a deep breath, and I hid behind a stuff sabertooth.

"I said it, didn't I..._.I don't care..about no one else except you...none of those girls mean a thing...not even..."_

I stepped out but was stop cold in my tracks, the picture dropped to the floor and I think my heart just broke. I backed up, bumping into the saber tooth.

"Buttercup? But...but..then who?"

I felt so numb as I turned around and hurried away.

"Wait! Buttercup!"

**Back to where it all begin**

"I was so stupid, how could I have been such an idiot?" I could barely keep myself from tearing up as I hurried down the stairs. I bushed pass my friends, looking down as I quickened the pace. They wanted to stop me, wanted to know what was wrong but I just couldn't face them or anyone. I stop for a minute, I couldn't keep the tears from coming, my throat hurt so bad that swallowing was painful. I covered face with a hand and continue but **he **stood in my way, blocking me with his hands.

"Just hold on, please, this isn't what you think?"

I don't know what came over me...well I do... He did, he made me into the dumbest person in the world. I tried to walk pass him, shaking my head, but he just wouldn't let me go.

"No! I don't wanna hear anything from you, just leave me alone!" I pushed through, he grabbed my hand, and I just...punched him or was it a slap. He landed on the floor, I guess, maybe...I really don't know. I just ran... Ran faster than ever before. Where could I go? I mean we were on some dumb trip, where? I can't even remember. I ran out of the building, for air. Running across the street, leaning over the rail. Down at the sea, just crying away. If I could fly right I would, I could hear him still calling for me.

" Look out!"

I turned around and saw...**Fangs**

(**Go ahead say it Oh Shit! Yes, I'm being evil again).**


	36. Leech's attack

_**Here's what you've all been waiting for. I also wanted to thank you all but I know you just want to see what happens, so shutting up now. Please read, review, and enjoy.**_

**Normal POV **

The Professor and Ken didn't notice that Boomer was stirring, his chest was glowing blue. His eyes were moving inside his head, as he was sensing this powerful energy.

"_My brother...brothers...stop...I have to stop this...They don't know."_

**Blossom's POV**

It was on her, it was on her neck...all I saw was this long, white spiky hair...I could barely breathe...my stomach was hurting...it was burning...She was getting...I could see her energy glowing...out of her body.

"No, no...stop it..stop it..." I felt...so dehydrated...I shot my yoyo at it but it just turned and slapped it away. Those blood red eyes..glowed...it just hissed at me...It looked like a wild animal...angry that its meal was being interrupted. I crumbled to the ground, "_What_ _has that thing done to me?"_

Buttercup did something, it backed off, holding its stomach (I believe she kneed it) and she side kicks it into the bus.

"Buttercup," I just flew over to her, the four of us (Brick, Butch, Bubbles and me) already transformed. Buttercup touched her neck, her hand covered in white ooze. She looked out of it, she just fell to her knees.

"I'm ok...it pierce through but I'm...ok.." She was out of breath. The Leech just stood up, wiping something into its mouth, savoring the taste, "You...want...some more? There's plenty more...where that...came from." Buttercup stumbled down to the ground.

It started walking over to us. It lifted its hands, there was this white circle that appeared before it...and these weird silver and purple slender guns appeared into its hands. They were in shape of daggers...or knives. Buttercup transformed but she was so weak, she could barely lift her hammer up.

"Buttercup?" Butch helps her up but she just crashed back down to the ground.

"Damn...I'm...just a little dizzy..." She kneels over, throwing up on the street.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Butch yelled, flying right at it, it fires its gun and blocks his punch, then grabs him by the wrist, and flips him to the ground. Elbowing him in the neck, it tries to fire the gun into his face; Butch trips it and Brick throws his disc, as it blocks it, Brick flies over it, catching the disc and kneeing it in the stomach. It flips side ways, clashing with him, using those slender guns as if they were swords. Bubbles flew over, helping Brick out, fighting back, using her wand like a staff. She was amazing, but that creature, leaps one foot on the bus, side kicking Brick into a wall. In that same swift moment, jumping over Bubbles, pulling her by a pigtail and shot some sort of energy ball. Bubbles flew right over to me.

"Move you moron...MOVE!" I was screaming inside my head but when it looked over at me, my stomach...I think I'm burning from the inside out.

"This thing can summon weapons?" Bubbles asked, wincing in pain. She stood in front of me and Buttercup, she looked really pale and was holding her neck. It started walking towards us.

"S..Stay away." I could barely speak as it popped its neck, looking at us, "We have...to get Buttercup out of here."

The Leech backflips out of the way just when a knife hits the ground where it stood.

"That's enough out of you, young lady." Echidna comes from behind the bus, "You're whole...but you still have those hunger issues, I see. You've been off your leash long enough, " She threw another knife, but it blocked it, "I'm so sorry about that, this little 'missy' has gotta off her leash but time to come home."

"Just hold up-" Brick yelled, getting up," We have some unfinished business with that thing!"

"Our brother is nearly dead because of you." Butch yelled, blowing through his flute, sending his screech at the monster but it just lifted its hand, creating a force field, but it was knocked into the bus again. Brick jumped at it but Echidna blocked his attack with a slash of her dagger. He backflips back and lands on his feet. The rest of us stood in fighting stance even Buttercup.

Echidna snapped her fingers, "So the kiddies wanna play, perfect." Out of the shadows, these monster red eyed wolves came out of the shadows, their tails were like long lizard tails. One swung its tail at Buttercup, she jumps over it, stomping on the tail, and swinging her hammer, sent the wolf flying, dissolved, but then another slashes her and sent her flying into a wall, knocked out.

"Buttercup, Buttercup!" I yelled but she just didn't responded, I swallowed hard, there were so many. Brick pulled out a second frisbee and it transformed into a disc. Those wolves charged at us, I swung my yoyo, but they were just deflected by the wolves. Echidna just laughed at me as I felt her kick in my stomach. She threw a dagger at Buttercup, Bubbles block the attack, her belt was glowing white. The Leech seemed to nod at her, like it was telling her something.

"I know what to do know, I saw this in a dream," Bubbles grabs the compact from her belt, she slides her ring through and said, "**Ice."**

This small white spark came out of the compact and into her hands. She blows into it and it just shatters, glowing around her. She was back into her other outfit, her hair had the blue streaks, and her wand became a short blue loop blade. (You know, the skirt covering the right leg, and the shorts underneath and the dark blue bow on her left side).

Echidna clapped, "Bravo! Who knew the dumb one was so smart? But I should have known, the witches always seem to 'know' about these things. Had anymore **premonitions** lately? Seen this one coming?" She snapped her fingers and this beast, it looked like a grim reaper but...maybe more like a flying cape with inky black claws that seem to drip acid, "I created something special for you."


	37. Blossom unleashed

**Best Friend of the Green: The Leech is the most dangerous of monsters, it drains people's chemical Z energy or even their very essence. Since, chemical z mutated the girls even further, making them stronger...In short, it's like stealing your blood. Not even Buttercup can stay conscious for too long, but its not gonna keep her down for long.**

**Crown172: thanks for your reviews, I thought you would love that chapter.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

At the Lab, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum walked in holding some flowers.

The Mayor sighed, as he watched the Professor giving Boomer another shot of Chemical Z protein, "So...has there been any progress?"

"Ken, he's wheezing, lower the oxygen pressure," The Professor sighed, rubbing his eyes, adjusting Boomer's oxygen mask, "Yes and no...his body...it's hard to explain...I barely know myself but as long as his body's chemical z increases, he's likely to survive...But it's just not that simple And that's not what worries me."

Ms. Bellum asked, "What do you mean?"

"His body is under tremendous stress trying to repair itself-" The Professor alarmed as the heart monitor was going berserk. He turned around, looking so surprise to see Boomer standing up, "Impossible."

"No Dad look." Ken pointed at Boomer's eyes, there was no life...no body was home.

"Boomer, you must go back to bed...you'll die...please." The Professor tried to move him, his chest glowed brighter as he opened his mouth.

"They...they...don't...brother...must...brothers.. .Leech is..."He just collapsed into the Professor's arms, the mark on his chest was gone. The Professor placed him back in his bed.

"Not a word to anyone...not even his brothers,"The Professor begged, "It would be too much. It...it might build up their hopes...and..and if the worse should come...I just don't want the others' hope to crash on them." He looked as the others nod their heads, promising.

"What was he trying to say?" Ken asked.

* * *

**Blossom's POV **

"I call it a Grimy, you like?"

The thing hissed as it charged at her, Bubbles flew into the air, blocking the creatures slashes with her blade. She blew an icy kiss, sending frozen bubbles at it.

"Blossom!" Butch yelled, creating a force field around me as a wolf, slashes at me, "Ballad of Winds." A whirlwind was created sending the wolf flying into a car, it dissolves. I...I never realized it, but...I was...I was weak...with this fear...as the Leech fired another shot at Brick, he blocked it, but 'she' did hit a wolf, causing it to dissolve. My stomach...started hurting again.

Echidna stood over me, "Poor thing...how sad and pathetic you are. Not even enough backbone to save your beloved." She pointed at Brick, "Or your friend?" She pointed at Buttercup, who groaned as she tried to get back up.

"Buttercup!" I yelled, crawling to her, "Stop Buttercup, you'll kill yourself."

"Sorry 'coach', someone's gotta...teach that thing...some manners." Buttercup smiled but was even paler, she collapsed back on her knees. She was still leaking, this is pretty bad.

"We have to get you out of here!" I tried to help her back up but...my stomach...the sudden pain had me on my knees.

He kick it with both feet, Butch kicked one wolf in the face, and grabbing the another one by the tail. The Leech kicks Brick, (but a wolf was about to slash him) and flew towards me. It was walking over here...Echidna just...she was just stood, watching as these people were being attacked. My stomach...it was burning...I could barely breathe...

"Don't you dare-"

"I can smell your fear." She laughed as she stood over me, holding a dagger. The Leech, it was still coming over here.

"No. No! No! STAY BACK!"

**Brick's POV **

I've never seen Blossom so scared, she was breaking out in sweat. Blossom's stomach was glowing, I knew she heard been terrified of the Leech but I had no idea...Blossom was gasping for air. She was shaking her head, holding her head in her hands.

"It's coming for you...it's going to finish your friends...then it's coming for you!" Echidna laughed, I punched her, she flew back but was still laughing, "The Leech wants your friend! What are you gonna do? How ate you gonna protect them!"

Blossom was crying, as she was staring at the The Leech, the sheer fear in her eyes. I crawled to her, she was looking down at the ground. Butch was knocked out, Bubbles drags him towards us. She creates a frozen bubble around us.

"What do we do?" She asked us. This was bad, we were outnumbered and Bubbles' bubble wasn't going to hold. Blossom was breaking out in sweats; and her mark was brighter than ever. That's when I noticed that the banging stopped, the wolves just backed up towards us. The Leech bit into on of the wolves, I could...those horrible fangs piercing its neck, it just made me imagine what it did to Boomer. I growled...just the thought...losing Boomer to that thing...I was just burning up...literally...It just got smoking hot in here...and the bubble was starting to melt. Echidna growled.

It licked its lips, savoring every bit of the wolf as it dissolved, "That's better."

"You little Bitch!" Echidna screamed, flying at it, it just sighed and fired a shot at her, sending her flying back into Bubbles' bubble, causing it to shatter. I snapped out of it.

"That's a *gun shot* GIRL!" I yelled, I was shock. 'She' fired off several rounds, she back flip over one wolf, firing it in the head. Echidna was about to throw a dagger when Bubbles kicks her in the back. The Leech was just finish the last few wolves left, slicing them in half with those weird guns.

"Looks like your monster doesn't want to go back with." I smiled, seeing her face turned red. She pulls another dagger out, she back up...I don't think she knew she was backing right into the Leech's grasp. Bubbles, that moron wanted to warn her, but I shook my head.

"What the f-" Echidna was grabbed by the shoulder, I heard that disgusting 'flesh being stab' sound as 'she' bit her neck, not even Echidna could fight 'her'. Bubbles turned away as she struggled against her own creation. Her black energy, oozing out of her. A dark energy ball fired at The Leech, causing 'her' to fly into a van. It was Rex. Butch woke up, just in time to see Rex helped Echidna up.

"Need some help?" He smirked, pulling his sword out. The Leech stood up, eyes widened as it looked over at us, so did Rex and Echidna. I turned around...it was Blossom, she was glowing brighter, the mark appeared on the ground below her feet as she slowly stood up.

"You guys need me and...and...I'm just a coward...COWARD! I just can't...I can't even...**be brave-"**

Her mark was glowing brighter, she was crying out in pain, Butch grabbed Buttercup who was still in a daze. We backed up as the pink energy beam, shoots up into the sky. There was this pink cloak figure standing there.

"Oh shit, you gotta be *car honk* kidding me."


	38. Echidna and Rex vs Blossom

**Bubbles' POV **

Rex charged at the cloak figure, but he was sent flying back, his mouth already bleeding. It punched him, removing the cloak, it was...Blossom or maybe an older version of her. She looked really pretty, her bow was down in a ponytail instead of on top of her head, and her hair was down to the ground. She throws the cloak to the ground. There was no light in her eyes, it was like...no one was home.

"I love that outfit." My eyes sparkled with admiration. Even though it was all orange, she was wearing a halter top with arm sleeves, short skirt with ruffles, leggings that stopped at her knees and high heel boots. The only thing that wasn't orange, were the black fingerless gloves. Echidna threw a dagger at her, she just blocked it with her glove. As those two started charging at her, her gloves glowed this beautiful fiery pink, she clapped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart, revealing a pink yoyo. She just swings it out, and it slams Rex to the ground. She whips it around her head, slamming it to the ground as Echidna jumps at her, throwing more of those daggers but Blossom just spins her whip over her head, blocking them. She slashes up, and the yoyo whip grabs her around the ankle. She pulls her down towards her, punching her in the face, Echidna flies back, but she pulls again, this time a round of kicks and then slamming her to the ground.

"She's kicking ass!" Brick's mouth was wide open.

"We've got to do something, its only a matter of time before she loses complete control." Butch sighed, Buttercup was still a little pale but she was starting to get her color back, "And she turns her attention to us."

"Use the same thing you stopped me with." I said. Rex slashes as Blossom, she dodges the attack, and returns with a jab and several roundhouse and uppercuts, I've never seen anything like that before. She spin kicks him onto the ground, with one swing on her whip, sent it slamming down on him. She swings to the side, slashing it at Echidna, but Echidna, jumps over the attack. She slides across the ground, shooting more daggers, one hit her across the cheek, causing her to bleed.

"Without Boomer, it's impossible...why not do that sword trick of yours? We need all the help we can get." Butch asked me, he was still holding Buttercup, she was looking sickly still, "I have an idea." He placed her down, pulling out his flute. He played this gentle melody, Buttercup was glowing white. As the glowed died, she stood up, looking better.

"It worked, **the song of relief**, but I still can't get it right, this is temporary."

"We need...some help...", Buttercup frowned, crossing her arms, I looked where she was looking at, "Hey, you!" She yelled at the Leech, I just noticed 'her' standing there close by us. 'She' looked our way, but blushed and looked right away.

Echidna jump kicks her into the ground, then slams her with both hands to the ground. Sated shot a bunch of energy balls, charging at her, he elbows his hilt into her stomach, and Blossom stumbles back. She wipes the blood from her mouth, she had this weird smile on her face as she removes the ribbon from her hair.

"Are you insane?" Butch asked. I looked at this monster, it had to be a girl, she was pretty enough and that ribbon necklace gave 'her' away, no boy would be caught dead wearing that **(wanna bet). **'She' could really use a haircut too.

Buttercup just gave him this look, that made Brick and me back away but she just walked over, "You don't wanna go back, right? I'd rather get my head bashed in but...but...I don't want my friends getting hur-"

Still looking down at the ground, 'she' had her hands out, pulling out her guns and nodded.

"_What is Buttercup thinking? This thing tried to eat her. I had this strange feeling, that 'she' could be trusted...for now anyways. But...'she' put Boomer in that coma."_

"I don't know how to do that trick." I shrugged my shoulders, referring to Butch's question about the blades. That's when I noticed that girl, The Leech, taking her guns out, and repeatedly slashing at her hand but she wasn't cutting into anything and she was looking at me...what is 'she' doing?

"Quick, before she-" Just as Rex and Echidna were about to jump her, Blossom whips her ribbon at the two, it wraps around them and slams them to the ground.

"_Heaven's Wrath._" A voice muttered as the sky started getting really bright, she floated into the air, these lights...like fireflies but they started raining down on the ground. She clenched her hand and those energy fireflies, started flying through them. She wasn't done...

"Wait a minute..." I get it, I winced in pain as I cut into my right hand. This frozen blood bubbles came floating out, it was gross but I hit it. As it shatters, the rest of the bubble blades floated right behind me, like wings.

Blossom, high in the sky, the yoyo became an energy ball, it lifted into the air by itself, disappearing into the clouds. She landed back onto the ground, the sky glowed brighter as these huge pink energy balls came floating down. She winks and clenched her hands again. I don't know what happened next, everything was so bright. When I opened my eyes, the museum was gone.

I was on the street, looking up at...Blossom, the whip was in her hand. She was about to lift her hand up, when suddenly...bullets came flying at her. Blossom spins her whip around, but she couldn't block all the shots. She stumbles back a little and the Leech stood by me, pointing 'her' guns right at her. I lifted my hand and a red blade came to me. Brick shook his head standing up beside me. I saw Buttercup standing back up, wiping the blood from her mouth.

Blossom holds the pink yoyo in her hands, just claps them together and slowly parting them, revealing a orange yoyo. She holds the yoyo up, and these two beams came out on both sides...it looked like...

"Another weapon? Are you *broken car honk* kiddin me? What the *car alarm* is that? A Yoyo Lightsaber, that's...so...lame..and...cool."

Blossom starts spinning it around in the air, as The Leech begins to fire, but this time she blocks all the shots.

"We are so *car honk* dead." He said as Blossom ran towards us.

* * *

**I know not my best work with the Leech helping them but honestly it would have seen stupid that 'she' would just jump into battle for no reason.**


	39. A Surprise

**This chapter will have a big surprise.**

* * *

**Bubbles' POV **

I lift my hands up, my blades came in front of me, blocking the attack. Blossom double kicks Brick and the Leech into the wall. I was trying to keep up with the red blade, I tried to summon another one into my hands, but the orange blade just flew into a wall. Blossom kicks me down to the ground, just before she could bring down the saber on me, the Leech fired its guns. She stumbles back but quickly charges at her, but 'she' blocks the attack.

Buttercup sidekicks her, almost in slow motion: Blossom slashes downwards, Buttercup backflips over the blade, twisting her body around, surprisingly matching attack with attack with that hammer, she spins in the air, attacking back. In one quick move, she slams her hammer down on the yoyo blade and kicks her in the stomach. Just as Buttercup lands, Butch jumps her, kicking much harder, sent her flying into our bus. Buttercup was getting pale again.

"We need to hurry up, we don't stand a chance without Buttercup." Brick yelled, "And Bubbles', you're gonna kill us with those blades!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't really seem to get them under control." I rubbed the back of my head, and the indigo blade flew at Blossom but she blocks it. The Leech looked over at me, making this weird gesture, forming an X with 'her' arms and bringing it down to the ground. I copied the move and my blades all came down, trying to pin Blossom down but she moved out of the way.

"That's it, I have an idea." Butch said, (I'm not going in detail about the plan).

Just as Blossom threw her saber at the Leech, 'she' shot the saber out of the way. Charging at her, the Leech jumping over Blossom's back, and in slow motion: backflips onto Blossom's back, jumping back in front of her, kicking her in the face and into the air, 'she' rolls into her just where Blossom was going to land. She landed kinda onto of 'her' but was held up by the guns and with a shot, sent in the air again.

"Bubbles, now." Butch ordered and I blew a big bubble through the loop, trapping her inside but she woke up and pops it. I fired a whole bunch of frozen bubbles but nothing seemed to stop her. She came charging at Butch, with the saber back in her hand.

"Butch!" Buttercup screamed, she...I don't know how but she just appeared right behind Blossom, glowing yellow, she was taller, her hair was longer and her eyes were glowing green. She just grabs Blossom by the shoulders, pulling her back in front of her: kicking her in the face, twice in the stomach, axe kick up the face, axe kick down on her head; she turns to the other side, kicking her with the left leg on the knees, face again, stomach, and chest. Then she spin kicks her twice in to the air, and back flip kicks her high into the air. Blossom seemed completely knocked out as she flew higher into the air. Buttercup completely drained, leaned against the wall.

" Dude, she is so *car honk* hot right now, my offer still stands." Brick sighed, as he was charging his disks, even the Leech's face was bright red and 'her' eyes seem to sparkle. Butch had a tick mark appeared, he seemed annoyed.

"Just fire the *explosion* damn disks." Butch had the Leech standing on his arm, "You know what to do." Brick throws 'her' into the air, the same time Brick shot his fiery disks, Blossom crashes into the ground but she still got up, she was a little wounded and out of breath. She summoned her yoyo whip but before she could use it.

"Bubbles, pin her now." Buttercup said.

I made an X with my arms and bring them down, the blades actually pinned Blossom down, "It worked."

The Leech still in the air, fires this giant, white energy ball from 'her' hands, it traps her inside and 'she' separates 'her' hands and the ball exploded.

'She' lands right besides us, out of breath as well, but as the explosion cleared up, our Blossom was lying on the ground, knocked out. The rest of us turned towards the Leech, I must say 'she' didn't seem to like the attention, 'she' blushed which made her even prettier. She was just so...petite too.

"You...you have purple eyes." I gasped as 'her' eyes changed from blood red to this beautiful light purple, "You have such beautiful eyes."

"Bubbles, please focus, "Buttercup sighed, "Alright, we have questions...I don't know how much you know? But you're gonna pay for-"

'She' bowed, blushing brighter than ever, "I apologize for biting you, you generate so much energy...it was hard to...resist...but...but...I am most willing to make it up to you. I...I shall cause you no harm..." 'She' seemed to stop as she looked up and Buttercup was staring her straight in the face, "I...I...should go." 'She' clapped her hands and with a flash of light disappeared.

"Shit, 'she' got away." Brick helped the unconscious Blossom up.

"It doesn't matter, we know what 'she' looks like...it's only a matter of time."

Brick smiled, "I have to admit...for a disgusting monster, she is cute." Brick smiled.

"Buttercup?" Butch touched her shoulder, but she brushed him off, "Let's get you to the Professor's Lab...please."

Buttercup looked like she was about to burst into tears.

**Back at the Lab**

As we entered, we gasped in horror, there 'she' was, the Leech, having tea. Ken and Poochie were blushing.

"What the-" Brick was about to scream.

'She' bowed, "I...I am very sorry again... I was nervous..."

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT IS!? 'SHE' IS THE LEECH!" Buttercup yelled. 'She' seemed annoyed for a second but the blush came back.

"Now hold on Buttercup, we should hear 'her' out." I said.

Buttercup crossed her arms.

The Leech cleared 'her' throat, grabbing all of our attention but blushed, "I...I just want to say...I am not The Leech. Most importantly, I am a **boy**."

* * *

**Surprise, my pretty little monster with long silvery white spiky hair and these light purple eyes is a boy... Hahaha...the next chapter is a bigger surprise**


	40. Beast

**Normal POV**

The Leech was eating a cookie and slipping tea as everyone was frozen solid.

Poochie was horrify,"You can't be serious...you're...You're..you're as pretty as Bubbles." Poochie wasn't exaggerating either, his beautiful light purple eyes, the ribbon necklace around his neck. Butch was trying so hard not to laugh at Brick, who was embarrassed most of all.

"Must everyone be so silent, is it that big of a surprise?" He blushed again.

Buttercup sighed, "Maybe just a little, but what do you mean you're not the LEECH! YOU HAD RED EYES, BEEN FOLLOWING ME FOR A WEEK, AND...LAST BUT NOT LEAST YOU HAVE FANGS...AND YOU BIT ME!"

His face turned into a brighter red, he looked down at his cup, he stood up, taking a deep breath and bow, "I must apologize again...I did not...mean it. You see...I...I..." He stood there, still bowing, he seemed frozen, he cleared his throat, "I needed to talk to someone...and you were normally alone...plus...plus...I mean...you are...you're...I couldn't stop...you all are very pretty." His face was smoking hot and his eyes sparkled, Buttercup stepped back, blushing as well.

"Let's like someone has competition." Butch muttered to Brick, "Wouldn't want Buttercup to steal him from you." Butch covered his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh.

"I'm...going...to..kill...you." Brick deadly whispered. He started hitting Butch, but Butch gave him one sharp punch back, sending him flying back, "Asshole, you're gonna pay for that." Brick tried to tackle him but Butch moved out of the way and held him in a choke hold.

"You just remember you little bastard, you never could beat me."

"I'LL KNOCK YOU BOTH OUT IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT OFF!" Buttercup screams causing the boy to jump nervously a little.

Ken whispered to Buttercup,"You shouldn't yell, I think he's really shy."

"Tough...this little creep better be glad that I'm not about to pound him or whatever into the ground!" Buttercup popped her knuckles, she gave Butch that same angry glare.

He came back up from his bow, and took a deep breath, "I am a Leech...I am the first...I...I..You have a very large amount and.. when you were upset... Your aura was too much." He froze.

"So I was right, The Leech attacks only when someone is emotional." Ken said, proud of himself.

"People with strong aura, release it more with strong feelings, it is like a dinner bell. I normally can control it. But, at the museum, when you ran out, I finally had the courage to approach you but your aura was so strong, it was too much...I must apologize. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No wait," The Professor stops him, "How about we examine you first? See if you are ok."

He nodded his head, and went with the Professor, looking down at the ground.

Butch grabs Buttercup by the hand but she snatched it away, "Stay away from me." Buttercup had tears in her eyes as she storms out.

**Buttercup's POV **

I left right aftI know this was big, we finally caught it, we've caught the Leech or a Leech but...I just couldnt forget what I saw at the museum.

"_I said it, didn't I...I don't care..about no one else except you...none of those girls mean a thing...not even..."_

Too mean, that was the worse moment of my day, not just monster biting my neck but Butch...He was...

I landed on a building, I couldn't go home...not like this...I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. I've never cried so much, my right shoulder was burning again, my chest...or maybe that's really my heart...everything just hurt.

" Wish I saw her face, I would have love to kick her ass too. How...how could he do this..."I stopped myself, looking down at the ground, "No...he wanted to tell me something...it must've been about 'her'. I...I pushed him away...into someone else's arms...it..it's my fault...my fault...what...but.." I have never been so confused and miserable in my life.

"I deserve to be alone. I caused nothing but pain to everyone...even my friends...I'm just an outsider...I deserve to be **alone**..." That last word echoed.

**Normal POV **

As she was standing on the rooftop, a shadow stood behind her. Fangs extended out of its mouth, its blood red eyes glowed with intensity. Its feet barely stumbling, its breathing softens.

Buttercup rubs her neck as it throbs in pain and a gust of wind, blew. She was still talking to herself, "I should be happy...at least him'll be happy...right...we did nothing but fight anyways...it would have never worked out..."

"Brilliant, they fell right into your trap." Him smiled, watching in anticipation, "Just one more bite."

"He was gonna tell me...if I didn't interrupt...oh Butch." Buttercup covered her face. From behind her, a figure was still walking behind her, with hands out and fingers popping.

**Back in the Lab**

The Professor was looking at the screen,"I've never seen anything like this...It's official you're a boy...I see you have large amounts of...not just chemical Z but...impossible...chemical X." The Professor was looking at the lab results.

Everyone gasped.

Bubbles scratched her head, "I don't get it..."

Butch sighed, "It means our 'friend' here is...was in the edo period."

"Beast..."A voice behind The Professor said, It was the Leech, "You may call me Beast or Bryon...but I prefer Beast...or Bryon...I really don't know. Either names...or maybe just Beast."

"Why Beast?" Bubbles asked him, he sat down on a chair.

Butch's compact beeps, answering it.

"Help..."Buttercup whispered, she was nervous and shaking, "It's after ..." She shushed as she heard this gasping, there were heavy foot steps. She slid down against the ground, the fear in her eyes... The compact shuts off.

"Buttercup...Buttercup!" Butch flies out of the lab.

**Buttercup's POV (Don't read this part with the lights off, I'm seriously. I imagined one of this most horrible thing ever and this was one of them. It gave me the creeps. This is why I don't watch HORROR MOVIES)**

I never been so terrified in my life. It was on the stairs, crawling down the stairs, I couldn't see its face, it was covered by long black hair, but I did see one red eye. Mojo was lying on the floor, I tried to carry him but it was like...one look at the thing and I froze. It was...it popped its limbs as it dug its claws, carrying itself across the floor. It crawled over Mojo, I watched...as his face disappeared, covered by hair. I...I was...I tried to crawl away but Mojo was gone and so was the Leech.

I was going to move when it grabbed me by the ankle, pulling me down, crawling up my body. I just started struggling with it, and I gave it one strong kick and sent it flying across the room. I ran out of Mojo's house and I...I just couldn't fly...why can't I fly. Just when I could finally fly, I was grabbed by the ankle, slammed against the ground and threw against an alley way's wall. I stood up but I slid back down, I think I just peed on myself.

I saw it, licking its hands...It popped its neck up and I froze in complete fear as it lifted its head up, that one red eye looking down at me. It bends down, its face inches from mine, It moved its hair...revealing its face.

I shook my head in disbelief, "It...you can't be...no way."

It pops its neck again as its face came closer and all I can see is that red eye.

**(Sorry gotta stop there)**


	41. Buttercup

**I'm sorry but when I got some of your reviews, I just couldn't stop laughing. I'm having so much fun.**

* * *

"Looks like it finally finished, Boss," Echidna bowed.

"Excellent, now to make this transformation complete, we need a little...bait, "The Boss looked at the female figure, "Are they ready?"

The female figure bowed, standing behind her were five figures, "Yes, I've pumped them with enough black z energy no Leech can resist."

Him sighed, "What about our runaway?"

"That little monster can wait...for now...now that I think about it, its more useful there then it was here."

"But she...or it could reveal-" Rex bowed his head as the Boss interrupted.

"All **he's** doing, is wetting their appetite. That fool can't even remember his own name, much less reveal the true purpose of my plan."

* * *

"This is a waste of time. Where could she see be?" Butch yawned as Poochie was sniffing the ground, The four had been up all night, only Beast was the only one not fatigue.

"Do not worry, I am sure we shall find your sweet heart." Beast blushed and looked down as Butch looked his way, "I must apologize, I was watching you two in the park when...when..."

Butch stop dead in his tracks, his face was redder than Beast, "How did you...I didn't..."

"What happened at the park?" Brick smiled and Butch pushed his hat down onto his head.

"I turned myself into a dog...or...to say a wolf. " He sniffed in the air, and pointed into a old, small house, "I smell something in there." His eyes glowed yellow.

"That's mom's place." Brick explained, "I almost forgot how trashy this place was. There's no way in hell-"

Beast opens the door. The others ran up and gasped, seeing Mojo on the floor.

"Moms?" Brick gasped again but Mojo didn't respond, "Is he...is he..."

_Why do this monkey...I feel connected somehow to it._

Beast snaps out of it and sniffs in the air, " He will be fine, The Leech was full...he did not have the energy it needed, but she was here, "He lifted both hands in the air, they glowed white and so did his eyes, "I...She was scared out of her mind...it was waiting for her...there." Beast pointed up at the stairs, "It...it is very strong..."

"What...what are you doing?" The Professor asked, but everyone shushed him.

"She...Mojo fell down the stairs...She tried to pull him out...She looked into its eye..." Beast moaned as he was on all fours, "It...I know.." He started growing fur...fangs...a tail...transforming into a wolf and running out the door.

"That's so cool!" Brick had stars in his eyes.

"Brick, you and Poochie follow him, Butch, I need your strength." The Professor ordered. Brick grabs Poochie and flew after Beast.

"Please don't drop me." Poochie whined as Brick flew.

"Oh shut it." Brick turned a corner into an alley where he noticed a silver wolf around scratching a piece of cardboard. Beast turns back into human form.

"I must apologize, I had to act quickly, I had her scent...but..but...it.."

Brick and Poochie gasped as Beast removed the cardboard.

**Blossom's POV**

"What do you mean Buttercup is missing?" I felt that horrible chill as I saw Mojo being brought in. Bubbles had also said how the Leech wasn't the Leech after all.

"I still don't believe it myself, she's a boy...a very pretty boy."

Ken cleared his throat, "We think...I mean we know that Buttercup was attacked by the Real Leech last night. So, unless he can be in two places at once...he's telling the truth."

Butch looked so worried, "I'm such an idiot, I should have went after her. Damn it, damn it...damn it." He knocked over a table, "What..what if..."

I got up and ran to his side, "Butch, I'm sure she made it ok. This is Buttercup after all. What about her family?"

"I told them she was spending the night at Bubbles' house. Her dad was talking about a rematch with Butch. What did you do?" Ken asked him.

I looked up and there were a pair of light purple eyes looking down on me, "I am very glad you are ok." He bowed.

"So cute." I couldn't help it, he's not as cute as my Brick but he's not bad.

Butch stood up, " Did you find her?"

The boy looked down, " Of course but..but..I do not know if it is good or bad. I only wish I saw this coming."

Brick flew in, holding Buttercup who was paler than ever.

**Sorry, I just couldn't resist.**


	42. Insidious

**The Cat Whispurrr: I have no idea who Bakura, I remember Yu-gi-oh but I'm not sure about that name.**

* * *

We all couldn't help but watch in horror as Buttercup was getting a shot of Chemical Z protein. She was frozen stiff, she was barely breathing, she was placed on the table, next to where Boomer was now lying. This Leech...or Beast looked sadly at Boomer.

"He stop breathing in the middle if the night again, normally he would start back up but...but..." Ken sighed, "While you guys were out, Bubbles and I brought him down stairs and hooked him up again and now Buttercup-"

"Buttercup is fine, I think...I think she was scared stiff." The Professor said, he patted her but she didn't respond, she just sat there, staring, "It really is ok, Buttercup. You're levels are quite normal."

Bubbles and I hugged her but she didn't respond still.

"Buttercup...Buttercup, you're safe now." Bubbles patted her on the back.

"I don't understand this," I had a thought, "What if she somehow fought it off, the same way I did, she could have used her white z energy she could have block it off. Is that what happened Buttercup?" I asked but she didn't answer, she just sat there with her knees to her chest. Butch was hugging her, letting her lay on his chest. Bubbles and I were blushing and smiling, she is so lucky. I sigh standing closer to Brick, he just shook his head, glaring at me...moving away. He's so cute.

"Maybe it is a cat and mouse," Beast cleared his throat, "I guess I could tell you...something... I...I don't remember much...I don't even remember my real name...From day one: I was The Leech, in the Edo Period, I was always hungry...it was torture. I hardly remember much about that either..."

"Why don't you tell us where you came from? I also need a sample of your blood." The Professor asked nicely, while he was giving a shot from Beast, "Maybe, since you're a Leech in lesser terms, maybe I could use your blood and figure out some sort of antidote or some sort of immunity to the Leech's bite." The Professor walks over to the computer.

"Well, a month ago, I escaped the Abyss..." Beast was blushing a little still.

"The Abyss?" Bubbles asked.

"That is what I call it. It is like Limbo, mostly dark energy roams, there is no light," He looks over at Brick and Butch, "I am surprise you two do not remember it, but I do not think you would, your light halves were there. I am sorry about your brother though..."

"It was you," Brick's eyes widened, "You wrote the name in the hospital."

"Yes, I was trying to protect the boy but I was too late. The Leech attacked me but I was in no condition to fight it back. It seems Insidious plot worked, I should have known.."

Ken asked, "Who is Insidious?"

"The boss...I do not know its real name or what exactly it is but its tricky. I fell right into its trap, I should have known, if it really wanted me back, it would have sent far more monsters after me."

Butch looked like he was getting it, "But this boss...that's genius. By letting you go, it knew we would focus our attention on you...on finding this white hair kid while the real Leech is out there."

"Your brother, Boomer saw through it, that is why...I approached him."

"He never said anything."

"He knew it would not be the best -"

Brick grabs Beast by the shoulder, "You...Boomer would've never gone somewhere like Fuzzy's lake by himself, right? He must've been meeting you?"

"No, I apologize again, but it was not me. I told Boomer about the pure hearted aura, and I warned him to protect the girl he cared for so much...," Beast looks over at Bubbles, "I am very sorry, he wanted to protect you...so badly. I thought it was you...your brother was lucky."

"Lucky...lucky..." Butch said with bitterness in his voice, "He...he could die."

"He was suppose to die...they wanted him dead...if the Leech took his aura, he would be asleep for a week but they wanted to drain him dry...I got there as fast as I could, I...Echidna sent the hounds on me...they are her favorite. I shot the Leech's back...before nearly mauled, he fell to the ground." Beast swallowed, "I will never forget that look on his face."

**Flashback and Beast's POV**

I ran over to Boomer as The Leech disappears into the darkness of the woods. He was so pale and limp but he still had a smile.

"It wasn't her...I thought...it was a trap."

I wrapped around the bite mark but there was no chemical z oozing out, this was worse than I thought.

"Why? Why? I told you to-"

"Bad...copy..." Boomer started to close his eyes, his chest was glowing blue, "Tell my brothers...tell them...I know...who..you...your..."

**End of Flash back and Blossom's POV **

Buttercup just started crying, really bad...that thing must have really scared her. She just pushed Butch away.

"I have to go...I can't be here anymore...I can't..." Buttercup just jumped off the table.

"Tiger!" Butch yelled but she hits him on the chest.

"Don't you dare," She hits him again and again, backing away, "I saw you...I saw you...with another girl...you dumb ass. I HATE YOU! Just leave me alone. Just leave me away!" She was about to walk out, "You...you broke my heart."

I didn't want to see those two apart, they were perfect together.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Butch yelled back.

"AT THE MUSEUM...CAVEMAN EXHIBIT...I SAW EVERYTHING...I HATE YOU! IF YOU WANTED TO BREAK IT OFF..." She paused. She hits him again.

"What the hell! It was you! I was talking to you!" Butch looked so hurt and confused it was almost heart breaking to watch.

"JUST SHUT UP! I NEVER WENT ANYTHING ELSE TO DO WITH YOU! SOMEONE ELSE CAN DEAL WITH YOU, THE GREEN TEAM IS THROUGH!" Buttercup just about to storm out but she just turns around, "I'm sorry, I promise I wouldn't get mad-"

"Tiger?"

"Let me finish, I really really like you ok...and strangely I'm not really that embarrass to say it, you tried to tell me...I just...just...The Green Team isn't over. We can be _friends_." It was like that very word made Buttercup so emotional, Butch tried to walk over to her but she backed away, "Don't ok...just don't...I'm trying to fight very bone in my body not to stomp you to the ground...she's a...lucky girl but you have to stay away." Buttercup just kept backing away.

"I don't understand."

"What about the Leech..."I yelled, "Buttercup, wait!"

"It's not after me. Don't you get it...you have to stay away, you gotta stay away." Then she was gone.

Butch looked so confused, "I don't get it, what the hell is she talking about? It was her-" Butch ran out of the room, I hope he would run after her.

The computer started beeping, The Professor's mouth just dropped, "This can't be...this...this isn't possible!"

"What is it Dad?"

The Professor looked at Beast, who just looked away, blushing.

"Beast, are you sure you're from the Edo Period?"

"Of course, I remember the Chaki Chaki Girls...but...but...I guess should..." Beast was blushing again, I have to admit I was curious about what made the Professor so pale.

"Beast, according to this, you have three siblings."

* * *

**Now you know one of the pieces to the puzzle, What or who could have lured Boomer into that trap?**

**Who is the Real Leech? And what did Buttercup mean it wasn't after her?**

**All these questions will be answered very soon.**


	43. Hints

**I guess I'm confusing everyone so this chapter is dedicated to helping you open your minds a little, be a detective.**

Just think for a minute, Butch thought he was kissing Buttercup, which is impossible because Buttercup came upstairs, so who else could it be. Plus, the 'Boss' who is now called Insidious, did order something or **someone** with **glowing 'green' eyes **to do a special mission for it. Remember there are three new mysterious characters in the mix, who of them attacked Beast when he was escaping.

Boomer wanted to protect Bubbles, but he muttered the words 'bad copy'. What or who could have lured Boomer out to the lake.

Also, if Buttercup is in danger, who is always the first person running? And Buttercup saw the Leech's face too, so she may know who it is? Why is so determine to keep the others away. Who could be strongest besides Buttercup?

Who are Beast's family that he wishes to remain a secret and why keep it a secret?

Can Blossom control her transformation and her fear?

Will Buttercup ever transform?

I'm only giving you these hints to this big mystery because the next chapter, I will reveal one of the biggest mysterious so far in this story, the Leech's true identity. Once you know that, half of this story's mystery will be solved.


	44. Boomer's words

"That's impossible...right, "Ken gave one look around, Beast blushed again, playing with his choker necklace.

"Beast...did you..." The Professor looked at Beast stunned, "Did you know?"

He nodded, "Right from the beginning...I sort of figured it out. I have...a family...I..I just...I do not want to steal the spotlight. You should really take care of your sweetheart, Butch. She is really upset." Beast was fiddling with his hands, and then he start to chew on the X, revealing his fangs, "Yes, maybe this is not the best time, we must try and protect Ms. Buttercup."

**A week later**

A figure was sitting on the swing set, stomach growling as it looks up to see a candy store.

"_Finally, hunger...send them in. Soon, finally the end of phase 2."_

Beast was still eating Poochie's dog food with milk, while Brick was leaning on a wall, he was watching as Boomer was getting removed again.

"He's breathing on his own again, he's up to 10% now. He's almost there...almost there." Brick sighed.

"Do you miss him?" Beast asked, blushing as Brick looked at him.

"He's my brother, he's family. I never really cared my mama either but Brick grabs his skateboard, sighing, "I really wouldn't mind him blowing my skateboard right now. I'm going to the park or something." Brick sighed walking out the room. Beast walks into the room where Boomer was sleeping, at first he didn't notice Butch sitting there. Butch was quickly wiping away tears.

"Still eating dog food, huh?" Butch asked coldly.

Beast licks his lips,"This is so good, everything tastes good. I am just happy that I can finally hold down food. Today, Brick has shown me how to eat cereal...see," He was blushing as he showed him the dog food cereal, "Would you like some?"

Butch tried so hard not to throw up, as he shook his head.

"Maybe a Capri Sun shall cheer you up, it is very good." Beast uses his fangs, biting the sides and draining the juice from the packet.

"Now that's cool," He sighed.

"I take it things have not work too well with Miss Buttercup?"

"I just don't get it. Buttercup is one of a kind, but...I'm telling you, I was kissing her...she was a little cold and acted a little weird but I thought she was nervous, I was. I poured my heart out...which ain't easy for me...maybe I said the wrong thing...Boomer always was the one with the gifted tongue. I just wish...but...then...she punches the hell out of me. I think you put her whole strength into that punch. Damn, it hurt...kinda."

"I do not understand...you care about her...why not tell her?"

Butch sighed, annoyed and face red, "It..it's not easy ok...I'm not good with expressing myself...whenever she's near though...my heart...I think it's about to beat out of my chest, I feel light headed...it's just so hard to keep my cool when I'm around her. Most of the time, she drives me insane...I'm so annoyed...angry...so much...mixed feelings."

"Wait a minute, you said mixed feelings... you...she punched you right...she hits you a lot but..but.." Beast stood up, his eyes widened as he shook Butch by the shoulder, "Of course, why didn't I see it. Good and bad feelings as well." Beast walked back and forth as the Professor, Ken and Poochie walked in.

"What's going on?" Ken asked.

"The Leech is after Butch." Beast is so excited that he forgot all about his shyness, Boomer's heart monitor was beeping out of control.

"What are you talking?" The Professor asked.

"We always considered Buttercup as the strongest...but it doesn't make sense, the Leech had Buttercup, why not bite her, drain her? Unless...she's not the target...Buttercup punched you and you were still able to move...she hits you...and...you just said it kinda hurts."

"Yeah...I always been able to just shrug it off, it really isn't a big deal." Butch sighed.

"But why go after Buttercup?" Poochie asked.

Ken's eyes widened, "Because that's when your emotions go wild...you're in control of your emotions except when it came to Boomer...and Buttercup...it went after Buttercup because it knew that you..."

Beast blushed, looking down to the ground, Boomer's heart monitor was going berserk, "The Leech...can't really attack you...because in a way...it can not see you...it can not approach you."

"Buttercup...could have figured it out...that could be why she's avoiding you so badly and why she wasn't so mad. If she mad, you feel to bad, your negative emotions could have spiraled out of control. The Leech would have found you."

"She must really care for you."

"I have to find her." Butch was about to walk out when he heard a very weak voice.

"Butch..." It was Boomer.

Butch nearly tripped over himself, "Hey Bro...we've missed ya buddy." Butch grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. Boomer had a pale smile.

"Hey there, Boomer." Beast waved.

"So...glad...you're here." Boomer was fading in and out as The Professor was checking his vitals.

"Brick misses you," Butch baited to try and get him to stay up,"Everyone does, Bubbles comes here every day."

"B..b...Bubbles? Leech...didn't...mean...to..." He swallowed hard, as he closed his eyes, "I...forgive...tell...her..." The heart monitor was beeping back.

Butch shook Boomer, "Boom...Damn it...Boomer." He sat back.

"Do not despair my friend, I am sure he will be ok. He woke up...right?" Beast blushed as Butch stood up.

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles walked into the candy shop pulling Buttercup inside.

"I'm not changing my mind...I'm not taking him back."Buttercup blushed as her stomach growled, "Now I wished I ate lunch."

"Why didn't you...because you were avoiding Butch?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup avoiding the question, puts her headphones on and walks towards the back. On a door, hanging was a mirror as She walked by it, she saw a dark shadow. She stops right in front of the mirror.

"You can forget it, I won't call him and I broke it off...Your boss is stupid...If you think...I'll give in, " Buttercup gave the mirror a glare, and it shattered and she walks towards the fruit drops. Outside, the wind started to blow and the sky darkened as the sun was covered with clouds. Buttercup was glowing yellow.

**I hope you're ready because the climax is next and The Leech identity will be finally revealed but your mouths will drop**


	45. The Leech finally revealed

**Ok this is the chapter I've been holding for a month, so I decided to go ahead, Who is the Leech? Here's the jaw dropper!**

The girls were in the candy shop, Buttercup was sort of in the back listening on her headphones, she was humming as she was looking around.

"Great, she's in a good mood. This is our chance to ask her." Blossom whispered, and Bubbles nodded in excitement. Before they could, the gang green gang entered into the candy shop. Ace pushed over a rack as he went up to the cashier. They were glowing with a very powerful dark z energy.

"Listen sweetheart, we have a problem here. My friend here wants some candy, "He pointed at Big Billy, who nodded excitingly, "But, thing is I think we should get it for free, whatcha think sweetheart."

The cashier just nodded, while backing away, trying to push the silent alarm behind her but Ivy just stood behind her, digging her claws into the cashier.

"Hey Ace, I think she was about ta call the cops."

Ace shook his head, "See now we've got a problem sweetheart." He turned to Blossom and Bubbles, holding them both, "Call the cops and these little sweeties...well...let's just say won't get out of here...what's the word...Ah forget it, you get the picture sweetheart."

"Ok, ok." The cashier lifted her hands in the air and moved away from the button.

"What do we do? We can't transform in front of him." Bubbles said in a low whisper.

"Maybe Buttercup will get help or something." Blossom covered her nose, the gang green gang's black z energy was so strong, that their very smell was almost too much, while to another figure, it was like a dinner bell. Buttercup looked into the shattered mirror, seeing those red eyes stare back at her, she could see the hunger in its eyes.

Ivy and Little Arturo were walking towards the back when they saw Buttercup, still listening to her music while finally finding her favorite fruit drops, "Finally. This should keep the hunger down." She turned around and saw Ivy actually talking but Buttercup was still listening to her music. She was pulsating, the green mark appeared on her shoulder.

_"Not them again, I'm really not in the mood for this. Where's Blossom and Bubbles? I'm serious...They better be asking for directions...for their sake. They stink...and I'm so hungry right now..."_ Buttercup sighed as her angry was building up as she removed her headphones, "Yes." Her eyes widened as she saw The Leech, its hair still covering its face, except that one eye, it pops its neck as it looks up, her own heart beat was the only thing she could hear. The Leech walked through Ivy and Little Arturo and stood right in front of her.

"I said...put your hands in the air, you dumb boy."

At first she doesn't hear a thing, but she just snaps out of it, as Ivy repeated what she said.

_"Boy!That's it!" _Buttercup clenched her fist, a tick mark appeared on her forehead,"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!" Little Arturo yelled, "Dumb boy."

Buttercup just smiled, "Oh...okay."

Ace was standing in the front, still looking after the hostages when Little Arturo was sent flying passed him, crashing into the wall. Ivy screamed as there was a punching and crashing sound and then she was flying into a wall.

"What is going on here?" Ace yelled.

Ivy and Little Arturo pointed at Buttercup who was walking up to the front. Buttercup was glowing dark as she had fire in her eye, she was popping her knuckles and her neck.

"You losers picked the wrong place to rob and YOU PICK THE WRONG PERSON TO CALL A BOY!" Buttercup just ran over there, elbowing Grubber in the stomach, stepping on his foot, she eblowing him two more times, kneeing him in the chin and ending the combo with a punch in the face in 10 seconds; sending him flying into the pile with Ivy and Little Arturo.

"C'mon you guys, it's just a little boy." Ace pulled out his cards, tossing them at Buttercup, who just stood there, glowing even more, her hammer just materialized. Blossom and Bubbles gasped. One of Ace's cards cut Buttercup's face and she got madder.

"She's not even transformed..." Blossom said excitedly.

"I'M NOT A BOY!" She swinged her hammer, sending an energy wave, causing the villians to fly right out of the store, "YOU MORONS ARE DONE FOR!"

"Get..her..him...it!" Ace yelled, "SHOW HER NO ONE MISSES WITH THE GANG GREEN GANG!" The Gang Green Gang glowed darker as they got bigger. Big Billy just punched Buttercup in the face, sending her flying into a car. Buttercup was on the street, hands and knees on the ground, she was glowing even more, the wind was blowing hard. Buttercup cried out in pain, she was sweating and covering her mouth like she was going to throw up.

"We have to help her." Blossom said as the two ran into the back and transformed quickly. When flew into the front, they saw that Buttercup's weapon changed, it was now longer and black one side was the hammer but the other side almost looked like an axe

"You back away from her now." Bubbles yelled, pulling out her wand. Blossom was Bubbles tried to protect Buttercup but the Gang green Gang were stronger than before. Grubber sent Blossom actually flying with her own attack. Bubbles' bubble attacks were being popped by Ace's card tricks. Buttercup screamed in pain as Blossom and Bubbles hit the ground, Ace stood over them.

"Ha...looks like we get to finish you two off. Too bad that Buttercup isn't here...or is she?" Ace looked at Buttercup, "Billy, finish them off." Billy held a van over them. Blossom and Bubbles closed their eyes as the van was about to hit them when suddenly, there was a large crash. The girls opened their eyes.

Her clothes were changing, she was in green booty shorts. Her tank top was black but it was attached to the shorts (like a jumpsuit) there was a star shaped hole that did show her belly button. Her short jacket became black and it was longer, it went all the way down to her shoes, it was more like a vest and a cape mixed, she still had the p necklace. She was wearing black boots with green shoe laces, black fingerless gloves. Buttercup stood there, the van right beside her with a hole on top. She staggered a little as if she was drunk, looking down at the ground. She turned her head to the side looking at the two girls...that eerie coldness came back.

"Something is wrong, she...wasn't she suppose to look older?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup looked the same age, her hair was even longer, she kind of resembled Beast.

"Look, it seems our girl is ready to party." Ace laughed, and so did the others. She just stood there, the new hammer in her hands, she staggers over there, "Want some more sweetheart?" Ace threw a dozen more cards at her, but she just spins her weapon around, blocking all the attacks, and with a flash she was in Ace's face, with a mighty punch, making him fly into a wall. Some of his black ooze was on her hand.

Her body was pulsing as she licks her knuckles, savoring the taste, her eyes glowing red as her head tilted to the side.

**SURPRISE!**


	46. Monster

**I don't own this song.**

* * *

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

As if she was dancing, she dodging Billy's punches, flipping onto her own weapon as she spin kicks him in the face, and while still spinning, her weapon spins with her, hitting Billy in the stomach. She shriek that familiar and terrifying shriek as it pierce into their very soul.

**So stay away from me**

**The beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage**

**And I just can't hold it**

"No way," Blossom shook her head in disbelief,"Buttercup!"

"Wait, Buttercup looks almost like that Leech." Bubbles said.

"That's because...she is." Blossom looked in horror as Buttercup's shriek again, rattling her very core.

Grubber turned to attack Buttercup with his copied version of Bubbles attack, blowing explosive bubbles around her and crashing them into her. Buttercup exploded into the air but seemed unaffected by the attack, she held her weapon above her head as she fell back down with a slam of her hammer. She flew at Grubber, kicking him in the face and axe kicking him back into the ground. She grabs him by the neck and into the air, she was pulsating in pain as she opened her mouth and the fangs slowly drew out; her fangs sink into his neck, the dark energy poured out of him and into the sky.

**It's scratching on the walls**

**In the closet, in the halls**

**It comes awake**

**And I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed**

**In my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

**Make it end!**

**I feel it deep within,  
**

**It's just beneath the skin**

She threw him down on the ground and licking her lips with satisfaction.

She turned around the grab little Arturo and slam him into the ground, sinking her teeth into him as well, the dark energy oozed out turning him pale green. She drops him to the ground and kicking him like a soccer ball into Grubber.

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Her neck bends to the side, she licked her lips again, her chest was covered in the black ooze. She was gasping as she looks up at the sky, those darkened clouds roared with thunder. She looked like she was laughing and gasping.

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

Blossom and Bubbles watched in horror as she grew claws, shaking their heads in disbelief.

**It's hiding in the dark**

**It's teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me**

**It wants my soul,**

**It wants my heart**

She turns again to grab Ivy's outstretched arm, she pulled her to her, side kicking her, she bounced back, she pulled her again (like a paddle ball), hitting her again, punching her in the face and then the stomach, she drains her as well until there was almost nothing left, and throwing her into the pile with the others. She screeches this time, sounding so...inhuman.

**No one can hear me scream**

**Maybe it's just a dream**

**Or maybe it's inside of me**

**Stop this monster!**

I can barely move," Blossom said, in complete fear, her heart once again pounding. Brick had shown up to see the horror. She just started laughing as those red eyes glowed.

She walked towards Billy, draining him as well until he was pale green.

"Buttercup...no...she can't." Brick shook his head.

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like** **a monster**

"C'mon we've gotta go now!" Blossom yelled catching his attention, she still seemed hungry, her gaze frozen them still, they were breathing cold air as she walking towards them, her head tilteded to the side.

Ace threw more cards, cutting her arm, she turned towards him "We ain't done kid." Ace laughed, breathing hard. Quickly, just as he was about to throw his card, Buttercup flew in front of him. Grabbing his arms, she pulled his head towards hers, him; she grabs him him again axe kicking him in the air. She flew in the air after him, grabbing him between her ankles, she twisted backwards, flipping him around until they both landed into the ground, but she was standing on top. She drains him too.

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I'm gonna lose control**

**Here's something radical**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

The three already flew away by the time she was done, she wiped her face and licked her hand as if she never tasted anything so good. The four were flying as fast as they could when suddenly a hammer came flying at them, knocking Bubbles down onto the ground, in an alley, she was out cold. The two flew down to quickly to grab her when they saw a shadow and could see the hand reaching out on the side. Still staggering slowly, it was Buttercup, her fangs extended. She looks up, her head tilted to the side, she just had this manic like laugh.

**I, I feel like a monster **

"Move!" Brick yelled, Blossom flew, holding up Bubbles, Brick flew but she grabs his ankle and slams him down to the ground, knocking his flute into the corner. Buttercup was slowly walking up towards him.

**I, I feel like a monster**

Brick tries to throw his disc but she caught it and threw it back at him, hitting in the head, he hits the ground hard. She pins him down and was hovering over him.

**I, I feel like a monster**

A silver wolf running, charges at Buttercup, biting her on the neck and throwing her out of the alley, Butch was just about to punch when...

"Buttercup."

She hit the ground in front of him. She got up, her red eyes glowing and she hissed, that was when Echidna showed up, just as it started raining but Butch just froze as she charges at him.

**I, I feel like a monster**


	47. I love you

**Butch's POV**

I think my heart was going to break...my Buttercup was the Leech. She...she...nearly killed Boomer.

She was just inches away, when Beast jumps in, he flips her to the ground and pins her to the ground. His eyes were red...his fangs extended out as he was ready to open his mouth for a bite. Buttercup just elbows him in the chest but he bites her arm. She screeches wildly and with a swat of her hand, smacks him into a wall. She jumps into the air, stomping him onto the ground, but he moves out of the way.

"No...no..no...this gotta be a trick..." I knew it wasn't, it all started to make sense, "I see...you were trying to protect me...from yourself." Tears came down my eyes, Buttercup looks over at me, she looked ready to devour me. Just as she charges at me, I step aside and hold her in a choke hold. I didn't want to hurt her but she was screeching and slashing in the air.

"Buttercup, calm down...please." I begged, but somehow I was flipped to the ground and she was saddle to the top, pinning me down.

"Isn't it marvelous, a Leech transformed into stage 2...finally all those months...preparation for this creature. Do you not feel that power, and its all thanks to you...Sweetie." Echidna pointed at Beast, he just blushed but had his guns ready, pointing them at her head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, "Call her off now or I will be force to shoot." His voice sounded a little different, hoarse, his eyes still red.

Buttercup just pause, she tilted her head, looking down at me. Her grip loosen just enough for me to over power her. She laid there, like a doll almost, she was gasping.

"Tiger, " I turned towards Echidna, actually mad, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!

"Turned her blessing into a curse. We had to work fast. When Rex awaken Buttercup, she was getting stronger...so strong that we couldn't block her like the other two. So we contaminated her-"

"You made her pick the wrong weapon," Beast looked shocked, he looked at me, "I am so sorry. You..."

"You see, the boss is truly a genius, deciding to subconsciously infect her...with a bite from a Leech...A Leech can only be create from a true strong pure heart, even with the nightmare, she continue to deny everything. At the last moment before she woke up, You bit her."

Beast puts his guns down, Brick, Blossom, and Bubbles were getting up.

"I...I..."

"You wouldn't remember, you woke up for the first time in 150 years. You bit her, and the monster flowed out from that, her shadow...as the Leech continued to feed, growing its skin, getting the aura...I wonder..."Echidna was toying with her knife as she snickered, "I wondered, when those two finally merged back together, when...she saw the Leech's face and recognized it was her own...How did she felt? Knowing that you were her next target...and what we sent her to do to Boomer? Of course, thanks to his bullets, they were separated but in the alley, they were merged back together again. Just think, her guilt this past week must have been unbelievable." Echidna laughed, " We are connected now, do you want me to tell you what she thought this week. How could I? It was me...I'm not monster, I'm so heartless...How could I put him through so much...How could I do that to Boomer? He never hurt anyone much and he could die...She hates herself...just as you hate her."

"Enough, I'm...going...to tear...you...apart...YOU BITCH!" I didn't mean to unleash my sonic scream but I was ok when it knocked her down to the ground. I charged at her, I remembered feeling a stab...but I had my hands around her neck, choking the life out of her, but suddenly I was pulled right off and into a wall, red eyes were staring right at me. Tears continued to fall down my eyes, my Buttercup...Echidna smiled getting up.

"My girl...my Buttercup...please..."

"You are truly the strongest," She coughed, "Finish him off my-" I heard that shot, Beast fired, sending Echidna flying.

His eyes were back to normal, " I can not stop what you did to me, it is unbearable. But I will not allow anyone else to go through the same torture that I went through." He looked down at that strange charm on his necklace, "Now I know why Him released me and now I know what this is really about." With that, with one quick moment, he touched Echidna with the charm, she screamed in horror as...as...I couldn't explain it...the charm was...hurting her...she was smoking...the charm was hurting her.

Buttercup opens her mouth, her fangs extended out.

"Their connection is severed, she should be able-"

She was just inches away, I remembered what Boomer said, and what Echidna said as well.

"Boomer...said...he forgives you..." I closed my eyes, as I felt that painful prick, "And so do I. I could never hate you...that...that...day...at the museum...I wanted to tell you...that...that...I...I..I love you, Tiger." I felt myself fading but I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you."

**I'm sorry but I kinda had to stop, I was starting to cry a little.**


	48. The fourth Rowdy Ruff

**I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my stories, it gives me the encouragement I need to keep me going. In fact, because of you guys and your reviews: I'm going to end the story a little earlier and start on the sequel, I just have to figure out the Title! **

* * *

Butch woke up, back in the lab, Brick slaps him on the back.

"You asshole, you nearly gave me a heart attack! JUST WHAT THE *COMPUTER BEEPING* WERE YOU THINKING!" Brick shook him over and over until Butch pushes him away.

"Where is Buttercup?" He asked.

Blossom and Bubbles came in, holding a belt with a green P on it, "She's sleeping like a baby and we got the belt off, she's at home. "Bubbles sighed, "I still don't get it, why did she attack the Gang Green Gang like that?"

"Are you *computer beeping again* serious?" Brick had several tick marks.

Beast cleared his throat, looking at the ground, "Because...they had so much black z energy...even I could barely resist...removing the belt will not stop her."

"I don't get any of this, this whole time...Buttercup." Blossom looked all teary eyed, and she tries to hug Brick but he steps aside, letting her fall to the ground.

"That is how Insidious works, it is extremely cunning, clever...it moves slowly...moving people like chess pieces, ensnaring them into its trap until you do not know up from down."

"You said, you knew what this was really about...and that thing..." Butch pointed at the X with the black gem, "What...It hurt Echidna."

"This is a seal, about 150 years ago...just as Insidious was about to enter into the world, I used an ancient spell of sacrifice, I used the chemical X inside my body and trapped half of Insidious massive energy inside, along with half of mine. I sealed the portal with myself in it."

Blossom had hearts in her eyes, "How brave and heroic."

Beast blushed, "It can not touch it neither can its minions, the seal even hurts me or at least the monster half...Echidna lied as well..."Beast blushing brightened, "You see...Buttercup was not their first target...I snapped out of it at the last minute. They wanted me to infect someone else...you Brick. They wanted you to be the Leech but I could not do it."

"What? So you decided to infect Buttercup." Butch was about to jump him, "You son of a bitch."

Beast was losing his nerve, "I am so very sorry...about everything...I have been trying to help...but...but...I seem to make things worse...I humbly beg for forgiveness." He was about to walk away when The Professor stops him.

"Beast, you were tricked, we all were...I think its time you told everyone when you couldn't infect Brick, they deserve to know."

Beast nodded, "A year ago, I was fading...without Him, there was hardly any balance in the abyss, if I disappeared, so does the seal. Insidious had a plan, and put that plan into a certain creature's mind. He broke into a lab and stole this chemical and...does this story not sound familiar?"

"Is the creature, Mama?" Butch asked.

"Yes, from the explosion, just seconds before you three were born, Insidious' took your light z halves in an attempt to bring some light into the abyss, and keep me from falling apart. It did not plan on there being 4 of you."

"Four, but," Bubbles looked so confused like her brain won't set itself on fire, "But there is three of the boys."

Beast blushed brighter and was shaking as Brick and Butch's eyes widened.

The Professor helped him along, "Last week, I did the test. And Beast is an identical match to you three."

"Ok...so wait..."Now Brick and Blossom were racking their brains, Butch shook his head.

"You were in the Edo Period, how is this possible?"

Beast put both hands around the seal charm, it projected a picture, "The seal...showed me this when I escaped..." There were the Rowdy ruff Boys, but there was a fourth, he stood in the middle, between Butch and Boomer; not just in the abyss but also in the real world just as they were born. The one in the middle was wearing purple, light purple eyes and brown spiky hair. As the others were standing around, the purple one stood in front of this figure who was bound in chains, who..was fading. The purple one reaches for it, and in a glow of bright light faded into the chain figure, and the figure outside the abyss faded just as the smoke cleared. The Chain figure stopped fading...that was when the image disappeared. Everyone except The Professor, looked shocked.

"Time out...hold everything...you're our brother?"

* * *

In the Abyss

"Now for Phase 3," The Boss looked at the portal, "I need my newest prize...before she breaks the spell," The Boss looked almost angry, "My plan...all that hard work...about to fall apart."

The female figure watched, "Maybe I could help?" She said to herself out loud


	49. Disappeared

**Butch's POV**

Two days later, it was still raining but after all this chaos at least there was good news, Boomer was now 15%, he woke right up to Bubbles nearly crushing every bone in his bone.

"I'm so happy! I could kiss..." Blossom was looking at Brick, who had a sweat drop as he shook his head.

"Kiss Boomer then!" He screamed backing away. She was getting closer.

"Why would I wanna do that when you're around, hot stuff!" She tries to hug him but he ran away, "Get back here!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled back, she tackles him.

She pins him to the ground and puckers up, "I love it when you play hard to get, pucker up sweet lips."

Boomer laid back, as Bubbles fluffed his pillow.

Boomer smiled at Beast, who blushed, "You told them?"

"Yes, I am very please you are alright," He bowed with one of his famous crimson blushes, "Little Brother." He walked away, Brick was pushed off, rubbing the lip gloss kiss marks off his face, Blossom had more hearts in her eyes.

"He's an official Jojo now, but I thought Butch was strange, I still don't trust him."

Blossom sighed lovingly, "Ready for round two, hot lips."

"When...HELL FREEZES OVER! KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO! STAY AWAY!" Brick ran out of the room.

"He's so cute, always playing hard to get. But Boomer happy you're ok." Blossom chase after him, "COME BACK HOT LIPS!"

"I'll be back." I said about walking out.

"Can you tell her I forgive her again, please."

I knocked on the door of Buttercup's apartment. I knocked again trying to hide my impatience. Man, these emotions are tough, I sighed in relief as the door cracked opened, I caught it, just before it could slam back.

"Buttercup. C'mon, just let me in," I held the door, "I have some really good news."

The door slowly opened back up, the apartment was dark, I turned on the lights. She was sitting on the couch, with shades on. Wait, she could see in the dark, with shades on, I know Beast can do the same thing, it's very annoying when you turn on the lights and he's right behind you. Ok, I do appear behind people but not in the dark, its rude.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, walking in and closing the door behind myself. I sat next to her. Ok, maybe I am a little nervous...even with

"Dad has a wrestling match, everyone went to cheer him on."

"And not you," I touched her pale hand, they were still warm and rough. "C'mon take those damn shades off."

She shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"You wasn't at school, I wanted to make sure you were ok," I sighed, "Please don't make this difficult for me, I'm trying to show I'm worried about you."

"You're an idiot, what if..."She sighed, removing her shades, revealing those blood red eyes, "What if I attack you?"

I sighed again, grabbing her by the face, "Hey...don't worry...we find a way." I kissed her forehead, "By the way, Boomer is out of danger, he woke up this morning."

She smiled, her eyes turned back to green as she hugs me, we both crash onto the floor, "THATS GREAT...and how are you enjoying Beast as a brother?" I sat up, I noticed her fangs were disappearing and her skin was darkening.

"At least he behaves until Brick tricked him into washing his face in a toilet." I tried to hold my laugh as She was grossed out and laughing her head off, "It was great to hear Boomer's laugh again."

"You probably would have never heard it-"

"Hey, I said I forgive you and so does Boomer and Brick can never stay mad at you. Beast isn't as shy as you think, after Boomer told him what the toilet was really for, he turned into a wolf and stole Brick's hat. I think Brick is starting to tolerate your friend a little better, he's only running away from her half of the time." I hugged her to my chest, letting her lean on me. I tried to kiss her but she shook her head.

"C'mon, you should get going, my dad will freak if he find you here."

"I'm not worried about that, your dad wants a rematch anyways. Plus, after everything you put me through-" I smiled a little.

"Me?" She was blushing as I put my forehead on her. We were just about to kiss when...

"What is going on here?" Here he is, Mr. Masked Blunder himself, her whole family looked shocked except her mom, who was grinning ear to ear. Buttercup was blushing, she can be so cute when she's embarrassed. She sat up.

"This isn't what it looks like!" She yelled, standing up.

"Way to go, you yelled the most common phrase people say when they were caught."

"You were alone with my little girl, "Her dad was crying, he's not thinking that we...I felt hot.

"NO WAY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled back.

"What is he talking about?" Buttercup whispered.

I would love to disappear on the spot right now, that never even crossed my mind, "Listen, I've gotta go, I came here to tell you, that my brother...ya know the who's been sick...that he said hi." I was about to walk away, when I had one of those devious ideas of mines. Buttercup walked me past her dad and towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." In one quick move, I dipped her and gave her a kiss on the lips, brought her back up to her feet, and ran out the door as her dad was chasing me. I looked up towards the building, she was out on the balcony, waving. In the background, for a second, I thought I saw something staring through the curtains...with dark purple eyes...but...it was just a glimpse.

I just wished I knew...that it would be the last time I see her.

The Next Day

Buttercup didn't show it for school again, Blossom, Brick, and Beast followed, Boomer still wasn't well enough to move.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brick yelled, running ahead to get away from Blossom.

"Are those two always like this?" He asked me.

"Unfortunately," I stopped to see police cars in front of the apartment building, "What the hell." Even Blossom stopped trying to kiss Brick.

"I sense something...dark." Beast said.

"This is Townville's action news, the only daughter of Local Celebrity Wrestler: The Masked Wonder disappeared without a trance last night. The police have found no clues yet, please if anyone has any information, any at all, please contact this number."


	50. Friend or Foe

**I decided this will be the end of this story and onto the sequel **

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"She was taken, I sensed an intense dark energy...nothing like anything I ever felt before." Beast looked strangely nervous as informed the others as we were in the lab, Boomer was holding the shrunken head that Buttercup got for him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I couldn't help but scream, as I knocked a table over, "What now? What now?" I sat on a chair, I felt like crying.

Brick punches a hole in the wall, "What the hell man? This boss is getting on my nerves...why take her? She didn't bite Butch, you still have that damn seal around your neck."

"This isn't Insidious." Boomer looked sadly down at Buttercup's gift to him from the museum, the shrunken head.

"What are you taking about?" The Professor and Ken asked at the same time.

"When...when I was at the lake...they had a Bubbles' copy...why not do that if they were gonna take Buttercup, that way...we wouldn't have figured it out. I didn't figure out the Bubbles' copy. Either the Boss is desperate or someone else stole her."

"And her belt is here." Ken smacked himself on the forehead.

"We have to go to this Abyss, Beast, can't you do something? I mean you had to come through a portal to come here right?" I asked.

He blushed, looking down at the ground, "I am sorry but that is impossible...the seal has half of my powers. In the Abyss, I used the dark energy from the abyss to do that but it was a one way trip. Plus...the abyss is extremely dangerous and big...it could take years." He blushed.

"What about Kennai's journal, if only the computer could translate these pages but...but..." The Professor sighed. Beast turned around, looking like he could throw up.

"Beast, is there something you aren't telling us?" Blossom asked, and I know...that quick side glance.

"The Journal is blank, there are no more pages." He explained, he gulped.

"Why would he stop so suddenly? It makes no sense." Ken looked so lost.

"I...I told him too much...he stopped...because...he was killed...by..."

"You know something. You know who took her dontcha?" Boomer asked him and he gulped, shaking his head.

"This is bad...really...really bad...you...you...I...I can't..."

"Please you have to tell us, for Buttercup's sake." Bubbles pleaded.

Beast closed his eyes and nodded, he opened them and his eyes were blood red and his fangs extended out, "There is a way...I must be certain. My aura bears the element: time, as each of yours bears a certain elemental trait, but I need something that she touched." Boomer threw him the shrunken head, "Even with this, I can only do it once a month at least."

"What did you mean elemental traits?" Bubbles asked, he was glowing gray, "Time...time for what? Time is an element."

"You have not noticed it, as your abilities grow, it begins to take one an elemental trait."

"Wait, I get it, when Bubbles' first transformed and after that it would always be cold..she is Ice." Ken guessed, he nodded.

"Brick was on fire that time in the woods."Blossom said, sighing.

"And I created tornadoes and whirlwinds that time when I was upset."

"As for Blossom, when you transformed...there was so much Light." Brick hinted.

"What about me, I was in a coma half of the time." Boomer asked.

"Have you not notice little brother, you survived because you were in your element...and Ice is a form of it, so when Miss Bubbles touches you...I am very shock...you are very smart people and you did not see that. Now please, there will be more time for that, my element is different, time is difficult."

Ken asked, "But Time can't be an element, you can't control time."

"Of course it is, it is an unusual one but you are right you can not control time, I can only manipulate it to a certain point," He lifted his head and hands to the sky, "_Flashback_."

An image sound, back in the apartment. Buttercup was just running out, she looked happy as she entered into the elevator. The elevator...stopped...something else entered. The image was going fuzzy, as Beast's nose bloods and he was wincing in pain.

"Hold it...hold it." Boomer encouraged him, I could barely breathe as a shadow...stands in front of her...Buttercup backs away...something grabs...and the image disappears. I couldn't hold it anymore, the tears just started pouring down.

"Oh no, I was hoping that I was wrong." Beast looked exhausted, as his eyes were back to light purple.

"What? Who was that?"

"A Demon, so to speak and," His face flushed again, "My ex girlfriend."

* * *

**Normal POV**

**In The Abyss**

Insidious stood in front of the female figure, Rex, Him and Echidna smiled. Finally, she gets in trouble.

"So you stole her? You have no idea what you've done." Insidious turned around, it turned around and punched the female who landed to the ground, but she showed no emotion as she stood right back up, Insidious just laughed.

"I know why you did this. You surprise and disappoint me." Insidious was about to float away.

The Female figure glad, "She would have broken the curse...Plus...I want a friend. Shall I begin?"

"Yes, prepare for phase 2 1/2, I don't have what I need but we can give the world an awakening, starting with New Townsville." Everyone walked away except the female figure, she looked at Buttercup who was bounded by chains.

The female figure lifted her hand towards Buttercup, some of the energy that Buttercup was gathering as the Leech drained out of her. The female, her eyes glowing purple, as she lifts her hands. Buttercup screamed in pain, trying to break out of her chains, but she couldn't. The female did a bunch of hand signs, a portal opens beside her and she unleashes the energy.

Just above New Townsville, the sky darkens as a vortex of pure black energy formed, dark rain formed but as it hits the ground, monsters form.

She stops, Buttercup gasps for air and winces in pain. The chains that bounded her loosens and she falls to the floor. The female stood over her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you...you have very interesting emotions...when you drained those sickly green people...of my darkness...you sent some of you with it. How very nice, we are kindred spirits," The female lifted up her hands, a doll appeared into her hands, "We shall be good friends."

"What?" Buttercup gasped looking up.

"We already have a lot in common...we're both monsters." Her dark purple eyes widened, as she tilts her head to the side, it was like someone poke a hole in her pupils and they just leaked out black ooze all over her eyes, when she spoke, it sounded like two people were talking,"Of course, I was born a monster."

**The End**

* * *

**I just want everyone to know that the sequel will be up either today or tomorrow. I also want to make a note that this character had been in the story the entire time. Also, the part about the chemical z and elemental traits were always there as well.**


End file.
